


Taming the beasts

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Legacy of the Will of Fire [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Alive! Uchiha Mikoto, Angst and Feels, Bad Ass Temari, Daddy Issues, F/M, Growing Up, Iruka-mama, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Uchiha Massacre, Sakura is not a nice girl, Sakura-bashing, Slow Burn, Strong Subaki no sibling bond, Temari-mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned Jinchurikis Gaara and Naruto struggle to escape the bonds of their forced roles as human hosts of demons. Naruto has his parents’ students Kakashi and Iruka who raise him while Gaara is raised first by his maternal uncle and then by overly protective siblings. Both his father and his village loathe Gaara, while Naruto is spoilt and coddled by the Main family of Uchiha clan only to be despised by the rest of Konoha. This is about their struggle to earn respect and love from their villages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't personally consider calling Haruno out on her stalking, ill-timed flirtation and verbal cruelty to Naruto Sakura-bashing. However, for fans of that character [I honestly don't understand how she could have them but I digress] they might consider it 'bashing'. I tried to overtag in an effort to be sure that those who were looking for certain story elements that I do not intend to write would not feel 'tricked' into reading my story.
> 
> Since her character annoys me, I have no intention of 'fixing' her. In a strange sense, she is going to be same sort of person in Shippuden and timewise, The Last that she is pre and post-Academy. If you want to read a story where Sakura becomes a confident kunoichi worthy of joining the Uchiha clan, Legacy is not for you. I have been watching Naruto with a 6-year-old and even he thinks Sakura is a mean bully. I have made changes since this is an AU version of canon Naruto but yes, they are still ninja.

 

Prologue- Gaara

 

“Uncle Yashamaru why does no one like me?” Five-year-old Gaara asked.

 

His brother seven-year-old Kankurou tackled him and tickled him, “Hey what am I? Dog meat?”

 

“Really Gaara, you would think that you didn’t have siblings when you talk like that.” His nine-year-old sister Temari sniffed.

 

“Gaara you are so lucky to have siblings…” his uncle said reaching out to touch the picture on the mantle.

 

“You miss mama don’t you?” Kankurou frowned.

 

“We all miss mama.” Temari said looking away. “You two just can’t remember her…”

 

Outside everyone whispered about him, calling him the mother-killer and the demon child.

 

Only in Uncle Yashamaru’s house did Gaara understand love…

 

He thought of his father as a cold man who glared at him…

 

“Your mother loved you all so much, when they told her that she was dying she cried.” His uncle said softly. “I know she would be so happy that you were all together and that Temari could tell you stories about her…”

 

Gaara had been born early and he’d been so tiny, Kakurou was two when she died and Temari three…

 

As wonderful as his uncle was to them, when Gaara saw the families outside on the street he felt so empty…

 

Why couldn’t his father love him? Why was the village more important then his family?

 

XooooooX

 

“You wanted to see me Kazekage?” Yashamaru asked softly.

 

“Gaara is a failed experiment. I’ve decided to be ride of him. I want you to kill him.”

 

The young man stumbled back, “No! Nee-san would never forgive me if I did that. I can’t! I love those kids like they were my own. Don’t ask me for something I can’t do.”

 

“Are you refusing to obey an order from your Kazekage?”

 

“You asked me to look after your motherless children because I loved my sister and she loved them. All she ever wanted was to be a mother, she raised me and I wanted to repay her kindness.” He begged, “Please don’t make me do this…”

 

The Fourth Kazekage struck him and he fell over unconscious.

 

XoooooooX

 

Gaara was standing on the roof looking at the full moon when he sensed someone; he turned to see a masked man launching right at him with a kunai.

 

“No!” his uncle threw himself in front of Gaara taking the knife in his chest.

 

Gaara stood there horrified, shaking as his sand swirled around him.

 

His uncle whispered, “I’m sorry nee-san this is all I could do. Damn you Kazekage! You’ve killed us both. Remember Gaara we both love you and we’ll always be there to protect you…look after him Nee-san…”

 

Then Gaara watched at his uncle exploded taking the assassin with him.

 

He screamed.

 

XooooooX

 

Temari woke to the sound of a scream and an explosion.

 

Gaara! She grabbed a sleeping Kankurou and took shelter.

 

She watched as Gaara lost control of his tailed beast and destroyed the houses around theirs.

 

Only to be subdued by their father…

 

She knew Gaara liked to sit and watch the moon at night so she hurried up to the roof and found the exploded remains of two men. One of them was their uncle…

 

Her uncle would never hurt Gaara…

 

That meant that someone tried to hurt her baby brother and her uncle saved his life…

 

The loss of the only parental figure they had all shared had unleased the tailed beast that lurked inside Gaara.

 

She grimaced, Father…

 

It wasn’t the first time someone was sent to kill Gaara.

 

It wasn’t the first time that their uncle tried to save him either, it was the first time that Uncle Yashamaru _died_ protecting Gaara.

 

Temari glared in the direction of the Kazekage’s home where they didn’t live, he’d pay.

 

She swore in her heart, ‘Mama, Uncle Yashamaru I’ll protect Gaara. I know I’m still a kid but I’ll protect him.’

 

The murder of her beloved uncle and the attempted murder of her baby brother iced her heart…

 

 


	2. Prologue- Sasuke and Naruto

 

Prologue- Sasuke and Naruto

 

Five-year-old Naruto whinged at Mikoto-mama, “Where’s Kashi-nii?”

 

“He’s away on a mission Tenzō and Itachi.”

 

“Where is Ruka-nii?”

 

“He’s at the academy, you know that.”

 

“I wanna go, I wanna go!” Naruto pouted.

 

“Naruto dear why don’t you go play with Sasuke.”

 

“I don’t wanna play with Sasuke! I always play with Sasuke.” Naruto plopped on the floor in a huff.

 

“It’s not like I want to play with you either kitten.”

 

Naruto growled, “I’m not a kitten.”

 

“You have fangs, fluffy hair and whiskers you must be a cat.” Sasuke retorted pompously.

 

“Now Sasuke that isn’t very nice. If you don’t want to play why don’t you two wrestle then so I can make lunch.” Mikoto said exasperated.

 

‘Wrestling’ was really taijutsu, which Sasuke picked up far quicker then Naruto…

 

Even with Kakashi as his guardian and father figure, Naruto was a little behind comparatively to Sasuke.

 

Then again, Sasuke was her baby and Mikoto had that mother’s pride. It was horrible that her friend Kushina hadn’t lived to see her baby grow up…

 

Even if he was lazy and a brat, he always tried to cheer up Iruka when they were home alone because Kakashi and Tenzō were away.

 

Iruka was a born mother for a guy, just like Itachi…

 

It was such a shame that Kakashi was blind to Iruka’s feelings…

 

 


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke go on an adventure in Konoha proper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this scene to fit my universe but I thought that it was necessary to Naruto's character growth.

 

Chapter one

 

 

Sometimes Sasuke was like two different people...

 

Naruto didn't like that...

 

Around his parents Sasuke was quiet, but with Itachi and Shisui he was whingy and a brat.

 

Even with him Sasuke was cold...

 

Did his friend understand what fun was?

 

Naruto snuck into through Sasuke's window and climbed on his bed slapping his hand on the boy's mouth.

 

Sasuke glared at him.

 

Naruto smirked, "Want to go on an adventure?"

 

Sasuke snorted, but he nodded anyway.

 

Naruto smugly removed his hand. "Get dressed then and I'll take you with me."

 

Sasuke dressed quickly. "Where are we going?"

 

Naruto whistled in excitement, "To explore Konoha."

 

Sasuke scowled at him, "You know we aren't supposed to leave the compound."

 

"Why?"

 

Sasuke grumbled, "Because...because...I don't know!"

 

"They don't want to us to have fun." Naruto said sagely before uttering the magic words. "Besides, I bet Itachi and Shisui did it,"

 

Sasuke glared as he went to dress,"Alright, alright already!"

 

The two would-be ninjas slipped out Sasake's window and ran off in the early morning.

 

XooooooX

 

Mikoto went to go wake Sasuke and found his bed empty and unmade which wasn't like Sasake.

 

It was however like Naruto.

 

She suppressed her sense of unease and headed next door to Kakashi's.

 

Before she could knock, the door slide open.

 

"Mikoto? Is Naruto at your place ?" Iruka asked frowned.

 

Mikoto shook her head, "I came here to look for Sasake."

 

They blinked, "You don't think,"

 

Mikoto gaped, "they ran off to explore the village..."

 

Then they ran off to find them before Naruto was mistreated.

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto ran giggling, "Come on Sasuke

 

Sasuke snorted, "You're too excited Naruto."

 

Immediately those around them began whispering.

 

_"Naruto?"_

_"You don't think he's **that** Naruto?"_

"You would think that the Uchihas and that Hatake would be more careful about keeping him away from the likes of us."

_"Come on Sakura, keep up. Remember, stay away from that Uzumaki boy."_

 

A pink-haired girl was led away.

 

The longer the adults said things like that, the more irritated Sasuke became.

 

Naruto flinched as the whispers became louder and crueler.

 

Sasuke sneered, "Oy Naruto as an Uchiha...what do you think I should decide to have you do?"

 

Naruto glared, "Like I obey you Sasuke!"

 

"Well these idiots think you do!" Sasuke retorted.

 

Naruto snarled, "Ano sa, ano sa get them back?"

 

Sasuke threw an arm around Naruto leading him away, "Let's talk revenge..."

 

XooooooX

 

The moment they entered the village proper, both Mikoto and Iruka were surrounded.

 

"You Uchiha! How could you let him out?"

 

"We're supposed to trust you Iruka-sensei with our children and you can't control that _Uzumaki_?"

 

Iruka grit his teeth, "Don't talk about sensei's son like that!"

 

"Watch yourself chūnin." a jōnin sneered.

 

Iruka stiffened.

 

Mikoto bristled, "I am an elder's wife. If you know who Naruto is, then you know who his parents were. I was his mother's greatest friend and this mere chūnin was her greatest student. Now where did my son and his friend go?"

 

The jōnin flinched, bowing, "My apologies Uchiha-sama."

 

Mikoto glared as the now subserviant ninja gave her what little information they had besides ill-founded hatred of young Naruto.

 

Iruka seethed beside her but allowed her to deal with the jerk.

 

If Kakashi, Tenzō and Itachi weren't away on a misson, not to mention Shisui as well, would both Naruto and Sasuke run off like this?

 

Soon after heading in the same direction as the rascals, they heard shouts of disbelief and rage.

 

The two infuriated parental figures quickened their pace.

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto.

 

Naruto laughed as he painted the Hokages' faces.

 

Sasuke snickered, those idiots thought he controled Naruto? Sure Naruto was clueless but this defacing was actually the idiot's idea.

 

Of course they'd be in trouble later but those jerks deserved to have their morale crushed like they did to Naruto.

Their illict fun was disturbed by familiar shouts.

 

"Naruto!!!"

 

Sasake flinched.

 

"Where is...Sasuke! How could you let Naruto run off like that?" Mikoto snapped glaring at Sasuke.

 

Iruka had hauled Naruto up and was shaking Naruto’s shoulders, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

 

"Ne ne Ruka-nii they said horrible things. They don't even know me! They never saw me before today. Why? Why?" Naruto asked dropping the paintbrush.

 

Sasuke shrugged finishing his ice calmly, "It was Naruto's idea."

 

Mikoto grabbed his collar hauling him up, "And you didn't stop him why?

 

Sasuke smirked, "I wanted to see what would happen. Besides I was a little irritated at those jerks myself. Like I would bother trying to control him!"

 

"Of all the idiotic excuses! Just wait until your father hears about this!" Mikoto seethed.

 

Sasuke pouted, "I did nothing,"

 

"That's just it! You did nothing! You don't understand that this is the absolute worst thing you two could have done!" Mikoto hissed through clenched teeth.

 

Iruka dropped Naruto so he dangled from the railing. "I'll return with buckets and things to clean."

 

Mikoto's eyes glinted, "If you stay any longer you will be late and your reputation has taken enough of a beating this morning. Sasuke and I will apologize to the Third Hokage." she used the rest of their rope to restrain Naruto. "Then these two will clean up their mess."

 

Before she left, Mikoto paused setting trap jutsus, "There. Wait here Naruto."

then she grabbed Sasuke by his ear dragging him away.

 

Naruto kicked and screamed, "Hey! Don't just leave me here!"

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke grumbled, "But mother! Why do I have to apologize?"

 

"Collective responsibilty! If you want to be an elite ninja like Itachi and Shisui, then you need to grow up! If someone in a team makes a bad decision, everyone suffer or pays the consequences. Ninja must fight together or you die separately! You let Naruto do something dangerous and wrong. You're older and his friend, I expected better from my son!" Mikoto seethed.

 

Sasuke was dragged through the Hokage Tower pouting but thoroughly chastised.

 

Mikoto threw open the door to the Hokage's office and dropped Sasuke on the floor in front of the desk. "My apologies for the abruptness of our visit but my son has something to say."

 

Sasuke obediently bowed his head, "I instigated Naruto's actions that defaced the Hokages' faces. I agreed to explore the village and allowed the ‘ treatment of us to infuriate me. We decided that the village deserved a morale devastating punishment and I allowed him to do as he pleased."

 

A jōnin stepped forward and slapped him, "Worthless brat! You let that monster do as they please? Uchiha-sama what sort of child-rearing is this?"

 

"Ebisu!" The Third Hokage snapped.

 

Mikoto palmed one of the jōnin's kunai and held it to his throat in a blink, "Touch my son again or insult my best friend's child and I will kill you. My childrearing that you just insulted gave you ingrate Itachi! I am not just a housewife! I was the number one kunoichi in my class tied with Kushina. Now my son was wrong but you had no right to insult either boy no matter what they did. Apologise now!"

 

The Third Hokage sighed, "Ebisu, you heard Mikoto-san apologize to the boy."

 

Ebisu pushed his glasses back on his nose, grinding out, "My apologies for my unfortunate word choice."

 

"Now Ebisu for insulting the Uzumaki boy and infringing the secrecy I imposed regarding that issue," The Third Hokage sighed, "you are tasked with turning my grandson into a respectable ninja."

 

Ebisu gasped, "The boy who threatens to attack you all the time?"

 

The Hokage nodded, "It won't be easy, but you will be surprised what being a sensei will teach you."

 

Mikoto bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I have cleaning to supervise."

 

The Third Hokage chuckled, "You are welcome to borrow from the janitor closet. Ebisu will show you where it is. Since you have this under control, there isn't any reason to involve Fugaku-san officially. As a father, that is another matter all together. If Asuma had done such a thing..." he frowned shrugging.

 

Ebisu snorted, "Asuma-sama wouldn't,"

 

"If he'd thought of it when he was a young boy perhaps, thankfully he didn't. Now Konohamaru...let's just say I wouldn't be surprised..." The Third Hokage shook his head.

 

With that Ebisu led Sasuke and his mother to fetch cleaning supplies.

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto had given up thrashing and had commenced to sulking by the time Sasuke and Mikoto-mama returned.

 

"Hmph!" was his response to their arrival.

 

Mikoto sighed, "If you hadn't lost your tempers boys and let them make fools of you, then you wouldn't be in trouble." she deactivated her traps and hauled a still pouting Naruto up to untie her own restraints. Then Mikoto tied Sasuke up before lowering both of them with buckets and scrub brushes.

 

She sat giving them her best 'disappointed look' while waiting for them to wash away Naruto's graffiti.

 

The boys were exhausted by the time they finished but Mikoto made them wash both their buckets and scrub brushes before putting away and finally leading them back towards their house.

 

"So?" she asked.

 

"So what?" Naruto sniffed.

 

"What did you learn?" Mikoto let out a long-suffering sigh.

 

_"Not to venture out where his existance troubles people." someone muttered._

_"How about that he's not wanted?"_

_"That Uzumaki ought to know he isn't wanted."_

 

Naruto stomped, standing very tall."I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Don't forget it 'cause I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Then all of you have to acknowledge and respect me."

 

_"What a brat!"_

_"What do you mean? Like anyone would trust the likes of him!"_

_"That Uzamaki boy, Hokage really?"_

_"What a laugh!"_

Sasuke sneered, "If you're going to become Hokage, then I'm going to be a stronger ninja then Itachi. Even though these worthless persons aren't even worth saving"

 

Mikoto glared, "Boys this a lesson on how humans react to fear with hostility. Now if one is attacked physically, then fight back but if its all verbal then they aren't worth killing or injuring. There is a special relationship between authority, power and wisdom; a good leader and adult possesses all three. If you two are serious, then I expect you both to cultivate them."

 

_"Now Uchiha-sama you really don't believe that brat will be Hokage..."_

_"He shouldn't even be allowed to attend the Academy!"_

 

"Oh then we'll have someone with immense strength and no knowledge or control. That is like casting the expansion jutsu on an Akimichi infant and trusting it not to damage things in a tantrum. As for whether he attends the Academy, that is between the Third Hokage and his guardian not narrow-minded, cowardly imbiciles!" Mikoto snapped.

 

"Now listen her you stuck up Uchiha Bitch,"

 

Mikoto used taijutsu to knock them down, "You don't use language like that in front of children! You may not agree with me but you have no reason to insult my entire clan because I believe that these boys can accomplish anything with hard work. Now I believe that the three of us have been insulted enough for one day, come along boys. I think we'll make gyoza and riceballs."

 

Taking both their hands in hers, they left the village proper to enter the Uchiha district.

 

 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara overhears villagers talking about his being a Jinchuriki and Baki comes into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My non-canon look into how Baki-sensei became their teacher...

 

Chapter two

 

 

With their father ignoring them except for the rare ‘let’s kill Gaara’ plan, Temari was usually left to look after her little brothers.

 

Every time someone insulted Gaara in her presence, Temari would beat them up.

 

She learned jutsus mostly by self-study since there wasn’t an Academy in Suna…

 

XooooooX

 

Temari usually only went shopping when Kankurō napped.

 

Gaara had promised faithfully to stay inside.

 

He peered out the window.

 

"Mama who lives there?"

 

"The Shukaku."

 

"Mama what's a Shu...shu..."

 

"The Shukaku is a demon that pretends to be a red-headed boy so he can lure bad children in to eat them."

 

"Tori-san aren't there three children there?"

 

"I think it turns older children into slaves Kane-san..."

 

Kankurō growled as he held Gaara protectively, "Shut it ugly!"

 

"If the demon is so dangerous, why doesn't the Kazekage destroy it or chase it away?"

 

"He's tried but it is a tanuki demon that plays opossum..."

 

"What's playing possum mama?"

 

"It plays dead dear...

 

"I wish the demon would just die already!"

 

"It already killed Karura-sama and her brother Yashamaru-san. Not to mention the thousands of ryos in damage when it goes wild."

 

Gaara's eyes filled with tears as he absently traced his sand carved scar that he gave himself after his uncle died to remind himself that he didn't kill Uncle Yashamaru... he didn't...

 

His uncle had died to protect him, declaring how he love Gaara...

 

Kankurō whispered in his ear, "I know the truth Gaara That lot wouldn't know it if it hit them like a sand storm. How I'd like to strand them out in the desert in the path of a nasty sand storm with no protective gear or supplies!"

 

"But Kan-nii, Temari nee-san says I have to be nice to mean people so they don't get hurt 'cause I got mad."

 

"I'm not special like you Gaara, I can't control sand like you do. Bad things never happen when I get mad or think angry thoughts. You're really strong for a little guy. I know you'll be a strong ninja someday!" Kankurō said hotly.

 

XooooooX

 

 

Her life abruptly changed when she unleashed a powerful wind technique at some kids who tried to pick on her when she was on her way back from the market.

 

“So you’re the Kazekage’s daughter…”

 

Temari scowled, “If he even deserves the title, I have no memory of his ever being a father. He’s shaped very little of who I am as a person.”

 

“My name is Baki and I was once a close friend of your uncle’s, he retired as a ninja to look after you. How is he?”

 

“Dead.” Temari said coldly.

 

Baki frowned, “Really? I can’t understand how,”

 

“He was killed trying to protect us.” Temari snapped.

 

“He was protecting Gaara wasn’t he? I was there when Gaara was born, I was the one who held him back when they said he was successfully born a jinchuriki.” Baki said under his breath. “He wept for the boy, saying it was too great a burden for an innocent child. After his sister died well, he held Gaara and swore he’d raise him to be a good man.”

 

“Why were you there?” Temari scowled.

 

“I? I loved him…he broke things off when he took you in. I begged him to reconsider but he refused so I transfer to the Anbu. I wanted to see how he was…he loved you kids so much. I am sure he’d be proud of you.”

 

“Well you can come by, just don’t mention uncle by his name or mama. It sets off Gaara. He tries really hard you know but sometimes when his emotions are too strong he has…a tantrum.” Temari shrugged as she walked off in the direction of home.

 

“Does he ever frighten you?” Baki asked.

 

“He’s never hurt us nor has he ever damaged our home so no. Even when he gets angry, he hasn’t killed anyone. Gaara’s actually a lonely, kind -hearted boy who had the misfortune to be born the Kazekage’s son.” Temari said softly.

 

“I’m sure you do your best by him.”

 

“I had hoped that uncle would be our teacher but that can’t be…I think Kankurō would be an excellent puppeteer, he’s always making chakra strings to bring things to him since he’s on the lazy side. I’ve considered approaching Lady Chiyo who is the Head of the Puppeteer squad to see if he could be tested…” Temari said as she opened the door.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Well I’ve got a powerful wind chakra nature, I thought perhaps I could be in the wind corps.” Temari shrugged.

 

“Temari nee-san…”

 

Temari’s heart broke at the quiet pain in Gaara’s voice, “Yes Gaara?”

 

“Who is that?” her tiny brother asked, his sand swirling around him.

 

“He’s a friend. He’s been away a long time but he just came home. This is Baki…” Temari said gently.

 

Gaara frowned but the sand stopped moving so it merely hovered.

 

“He has his father’s gift with sand…” Baki murmured.

 

Temari’s eyes glittered with ice; “Don’t mention him in this house.”

 

Baki nodded, “So how far has your training advanced?”

 

“I learned taijutsu and some weapons training that I’ve tried to pass to my brothers. I think Gaara is stronger on defense then anything.”

 

“If you need a sensei, I’ll train you.”

 

“We don’t need pity.” Temari snapped even as she fearlessly reached through the sand to touch Gaara’s shoulder.

 

“It’s not pity. I want to make sure you are trained properly. It’s a terrible shame that no sensei has come forward to train you Temari-san. You’re beyond the age that most ninja students are picked up by a sensei.”

 

Temari snorted, “Well that’s another thing to blame that man for: neglecting our education.”

 

“I can train you in the basics but I’ll be approaching specialists to train you in the fundamentals of your chosen ninjitsu styles. Once you have the fundamentals I think you’re a wise enough kunoichi to train yourself. Then I’ll work on helping you three learn to fight together.”

 

“Gaara is too young.” Temari hissed.

 

“He’s six Temari-san, that’s not so young. Konohagakure allows six and even seven-year-olds at their Academy. If he’s anything like you, well if his sand defense is as good as you say then he should hone it.”

 

Gaara tugged on Temari’s hand, “I want to learn. It isn’t fair if you two get to learn and I don’t…”

 

Temari softened, “Are you sure?”

 

Gaara stiffened. “I’m tired of being weak and afraid all the time. I can’t rely on you forever…”

 

Baki knelt down in front of Gaara, “I’m Baki-sensei, and you must be Gaara.” He held out an empty hand, “If you really want to learn I’ll teach you but I’ll be strict.”

 

Gaara stared at him before holding out a small hand. “Please teach me?”

 

Baki gently took his hand and shook it, “It would be an honor Gaara-sama.”

 

Gaara blinked, “Why did you call me that?”

 

Baki grinned, “Because I plan to make you the strongest ninja that Suna has ever known. You’ll rival the Second Kazekage.”

 

“Then will people stop trying to hurt me by saying mean things or hurting Temari nee-san?”

 

“I don’t know but I promise that they’ll be afraid to try.”

 

“Why would they be afraid then?”

 

“Gaara-sama have you ever seen a hawk and a mouse?”

 

Gaara nodded.

 

“Right now they treat you all like you’re the mouse. I’m going to make you three the hawk.”

 

Gaara smiled at him shyly, “Really?”

 

“I’m going to make you three so strong that together no one can hurt any of you.” Baki declared.

 

Temari smirked, “I hope so or I’ll kill you.”

 

Baki sighed, "I hope you never have to..."

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 

 

Sasuke and Naruto were at Sasuke's house drawing pictures of fire.

 

"Ne Mikoto-mama?" Naruto frowned.

 

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke's mother called back.

 

"Why are we drawing pictures of fire?" Naruto asked.

 

"It's for the Fire Festival silly." Sasuke said pompously.

 

"What's that?" Naruto scowled.

 

"I don't know!" Sasuke retorted, "I only know what it's called because Otousan mentioned its tomorrow at breakfast."

 

Mikoto-mama came into the room drying her hands, "It is Konoha's most important holiday where we celebrate the Will of Fire."

 

"Ano sa ano sa, what's that?"

 

"Doesn't Iruka nii-san teach you anything?" Sasuke glared.

 

Naruto growled, "Of course he does!"

 

"Do you know what it is Sasuke?"

 

Sasuke smirked, "Of course! Shisui-nii told me."

 

"Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know too!" Naruto whined.

 

"Well Sasuke, tell him."

 

"In Konoha we believe that in all of us is the will of fire. A person who embraces the Will of that fire allows them to overcome any obstacle no matter how large or scary. It is our Will of Fire that binds Konoha into a big family."

 

Mikoto nodded, "Very good Sasuke, a true Konoha shinobi like Itachi will fight to protect our village because he loves it more then himself or their family. We that possess the Will of Fire want to ensure that the village doesn't merely survive, it thrives. We Uchiha strive to protect the Konoha from the inside, so we consider ourselves its heart. We were the first non-Senjus to embrace the Will of Fire and we were entrusted by the First Hokage, Hashirama-sama with the interior protection. Which is why the Konoha Police's emblem is our fan crest. I was a kunoichi a long time ago, then I joined the Police force but after I married your father Sasuke I made my most important proof of my Will of Fire: I had Itachi and you so you both carry on our Will of Fire."

 

"So this Festival celebrates family, stubborness and bravery?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

 

"That's an oversimplification but yes..." Mikoto winced.

 

"I'm the real thing!" Naruto growled, "They are a bunch of fakes anyway."

 

Mikoto mused, "Maybe they are...now because we are the village police, our clan celebrates the night before so we can let the rest of Konoha celebrate in peace and safety. That is why we are preparing for tonight."

 

Naruto shook his head, "I don't want to celebrate! The village won't recognize me as a member of the Konoha family so why should I?"

 

Mikoto frowned in thought, "Because your Will of Fire will be strong then anyone else's. Stronger than Hashirama-sama's! You Uzumaki Naruto were born to be a hero! Your Will of Fire will surpass even the Fourth Hokage! Someday Naruto you will earn the entirety of Konoha's respect because you will be recognized as The Will of Fire and you will be the Hokage because they see the Will burning so bright in you."

"Ah! So if Naruto is that strong with the Will of Fire, what about me?" Sasuke pouted.

 

Mikoto smiled, "Sasuke if our village is Naruto's Will of Fire, then he is yours. Naruto will inspire you to go farther, to push harder and to do more just by being with you. You make each other strong..."

 

"Naruto fights because of Konoha but I will because of him? Where is the fairness of that?" Sasuke scowled.

 

Mikoto chuckled, "That means that Naruto's strength is yours Sasuke, as he matures and grows in strength so will you. You two will likely rival Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama in strength. Together they built Konoha, what will you two do?"

 

Naruto and Sasuke more closely understood the reasoning behind the Fire Festival so they went back to making decorations.

 

Which allowed Mikoto to return to cooking...

 

XooooooX

 

The first thing Gaara was to learn from Baki was how to consciously control his sand but before then his sensei had to explain why it worked.

 

"As distasteful as this will be to hear Gaara, I suspect that you share your chakra nature with your father. Unlike him, you are constantly mixing chakra and magnetising your sand which is why your eyes always have tanuki-like rings."

 

Gaara frowned, "Its not because I don't sleep?"

 

Baki shook his head, "I don't think so. I can't be sure but I'm suspicious that Bunpaku, a previous host of Shukaku had similar markings, its possible that your magnetic release chakra nature is why you were thought to be a viable host. Now I can't make you train but the stronger you as a jinchuriki, the less reason anyone will have to fear you."

 

"Why would they be less afraid of me if I were stronger?"

 

"The kind of training I had in mind will give you more conscious control of your sand, for now I just want you to magnetise your sand differently..."

 

"Magnetise it how?"

 

"Like Armor to create a stronger defense." then Baki explained the theory behind Magnet Release as well as kekkei genkai that manefested in families for example Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and their Fire Release.

 

Gaara pondered the lesson silently before manipulating his sand so it resembled a hollow clone and it enclosed his body but not in an uncomfortable way. He glanced up at Baki, "Did you mean like this?"

 

Baki stared at him before coughing, "I'm awed. I didn't expect you to accomplish it so quickly Gaara-sama."

 

Gaara sat down, "Tell me more about kekkei genkais."

 

So Baki did…

 

 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
  
Naruto woke up and he was very, very excited! Today was the day he was finally allowed to start at the Konoha ninja academy!  
  
Now Iruka-nii couldn’t leave him with Mikoto-mama while he went to work!  
  
Naruto pulled on a blue t-shirt with the same spiral that was on Kashi-nii’s Anbu uniform along with bright orange pants.  
  
His prized goggles were on tugged on his head resting on his forehead were Iruka-nii’s   Konoha headband rested. His goggles were a gift from Kashi-nii for his birthday last year…  
  
He burst out of his room, scurrying on bare feet to the kitchen where he found Ruka-nii, Kashi-nii and Tenzō-nii. Ruka-nii was cooking while Kakashi and Tenzō were sipping tea.  
  
“Guess what day it is? Guess! Guess!” Naruto said bouncing like a hyper dog.  
  
“I don’t know…” Kakashi drawled lazily, “…your first day at the academy?”  
  
“Yes datte ba ne!” Naruto crowed punching the air with his fist.  
  
Iruka set bowls of miso soup and dishes of rice on the table, “Sensei would be so proud…” he wiped away a tear before fetching a plate of fried egg and fish.  
  
Naruto had a glass of soymilk while the adults drank tea with their breakfast.

  
XooooooX

  
“Sasuke wake up!”  
  
Sasuke bolted up nearly plowing his face into Itachi’s.  
  
“Do you know what day it is?” his brother asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
Sasuke pouted, “Of course I do! It’s the day I start at the academy!”  
  
Itachi ruffled his hair, “I knew you would be excited. I’ll have a surprise for you after orientation if all goes well.”  
  
“What is it?” Sasuke demanded.  
  
Itachi flicked his forehead, “Now Sasuke, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”  
  
Sasuke stuck out his bottom lip in displeasure.  
  
Itachi merely poked it with his finger, “Get ready, Shisui will be here soon. He promised to join okaasan and I when we walked you over.”  
  
“Will Shisui bring senbei?” Sasuke wheedled.  
  
Itachi chuckled, “Ojisan Teyaki and Obasan Uruchi adore you of course he would bring their famous senbei to celebrate your first day at the academy. Come on get dressed. Okaasan won’t let you eat it right away you know. She would want you to have a proper breakfast.”  
  
Sasuke leapt out of bed to hurry to dress…  
  
He was going to start real ninja training today!

  
XooooooX

  
After breakfast, Kakashi and Tenzō walked Iruka and Naruto to the academy.  
  
Naruto was about to run inside when he heard Sasuke.  
  
“You ready for this kitty?” Sasuke drawled  
  
Naruto whinged, “I’m not a cat!”  
  
Sasuke put Naruto in a headlock and hauled him into the academy…  
  
“I can’t believe my baby is growing up and going to the academy.” Mikoto sniffed, “Poor Kushina…she has no idea the feeling of letting your baby go like this…”  
  
“I’m sure sensei knows somehow.” Iruka mused, “I better make sure they end up in the right classroom. I won’t have them for a while…”  
  
“Their last year right?” Itachi asked.  
  
“The same as for you two.” Iruka said before vanishing in side.  
  
“Are you still planning on fetching Otousan?” Mikoto asked.  
  
Itachi smirked, “Of course…”  
  
“I have some shopping to do, I’ll be back part-time with the police tomorrow so I have to make sure that my uniform and tools are prepared.” Mikoto beamed, “I’ll meet you here to fetch the boys.”  
  
Kakashi yawned, “Tenzō and I have to fetch more ninja tools, we have a mission coming up soon.”  
  
They then went their separate ways until it was time to fetch the boys…

  
XooooooX

  
Gaara woke up to find that Temari and Kankurō were already gone…  
  
The remnants of breakfast were still in the kitchen.  
  
Gaara hurried to eat before looking for Baki-sensei.  
  
“About time you woke up. Was nearly going to make you train without breakfast.” Baki said gruffly.  
  
Gaara peered up at him, excitement blossoming in his face, “What are we going to learn today sensei?”  
  
“Would you like to practice manipulating sand that isn’t in your gourd or would you like to try walking up the mountain?” Baki drawled.  
  
It wasn’t often that sensei gave him a choice…  
  
Gaara frowned, “Do we have time to do both?”  
  
“Good answer kid. First things first, pop quiz. Let’s see if you can slip out of Suna without getting caught by even one person.”  
  
Gaara loved tests like this! He scurried up the roof of the house he shared with his siblings and Baki-sensei. He barely even touched the rooftops as he darted towards the gates of Suna. It helped that the inhabitants of Suna rarely looked up and few would expect him to dare leaving Uncle Yashamaru’s house  
  
Gaara preferred when Baki gave him seemingly impossible challenges, with Kankurō training in puppetry under Chiyō-sama and Temari with the strongest in the Wind Corps Baki was free to train Gaara. His siblings spent four days a week training in their specialties and two days with Gaara to work on their teamwork leaving one day to relax.  
  
Gaara just managed to escape detection by the sentries and emerged in the deserts outside the mountains that hide Suna from sight and protected its oasis from the harsh desert storms.  
  
“You pass.” Baki announced in a voice that seemed neutral in regards to his accomplishment.  
  
Gaara knew that neutral was good, when Baki’s voice gained emotion that usually meant he was upset.  
  
When Baki was upset that was very bad…  
  
“So sand techniques first or would you like to start walking up the cliff?”  
  
Gaar frowned, “Which is harder?”  
  
“For you or in general?” Baki smirked.  
  
“Me?” Gaara asked excitedly.  
  
“Probably walking up the cliff.” Baki shrugged.  
  
“Then let’s try that first!” Gaara said bouncing on hovering his sand cloud.  
  
Baki reminded him about his how to balance and focus chakra on different parts of the body lessons.  
  
Gaara closed his eyes to focus his chakra at the bottom of his feet before he began walking up the cliff.  
  
Gaara made it halfway up the cliff before losing concentration.  
  
“Not bad for a first try,” Baki drawled.  
  
Gaara wasn’t going to give up easily so he focused before trying again…  
  
It took Gaara five attempts before he made it to the top of the cliff.  
  
The look on Baki’s face was surprise and pride…  
  
Gaara floated down on a sand cloud, “Can we try the sand manipulation now?” he begged.  
  
Baki handed him a canteen of water and a snack, “Lunch first and then we’ll work on your sand control.”  
  
Gaara obediently sat on his sand cloud to eat his lunch; he was really looking forward to his next lesson…  
  



	7. Chapter 5

Chapter five

 

Going to the Academy wasn’t quite as fun as Naruto thought it would be…

 

First off they wouldn’t even have Iruka for a sensei until their last year…

 

Currently their sensei was Mizuki-sensei, a white-haired ninja who seemed more like Iruka’s age then Ji-chan Hokage.

 

There were a lot of rules like being on time, learning all of the Shinobi rules, they first learned how to spar by copying moves and then facing a partner.

 

Some of the stuff they already knew…

 

Mikoto-mama taught them how to read with the Shinobi rules which she tested them on and Kashi-nii as well as Itachi and Shisui taught them basic Taijutsu.

 

Naruto got bored easily and well, when he was bored he acted out…

 

Sasuke was the only one who didn’t get irritated with him in public mostly because he was used to Naruto’s high-strung, energetic nature.

 

Naruto was secretly pleased that Sasuke wouldn’t let anyone else sit next to him, Sasuke treated all of the other academy students as if they were beneath his notice.

 

Which made the prospective kunoichis jealous and spiteful…

 

The boys whispered behind their hands, just low enough for Mizuki-sensei not to hear…

 

Naruto’s ears were sharper then more and they were often burning all the way through class…

 

Sasuke pinched his thigh if they distracted him too much…

 

Naruto was sick of being called that useless, good-for-nothing Uzumaki brat.

 

No one but Sasuke ever talked to him nicely; well nice for Sasuke was colder then the others talked amongst themselves.

 

XooooooX

 

While Naruto was fetching their lunches from Iruka-sensei, girls surrounded Sasuke.

 

“Sasuke-kun,” a pink-haired girl simpered, she looked a bit like the girl who was told the day Naruto graffitied the Hokage mountain to stay away from Naruto. “Why do you hang out with that Uzumaki? Didn’t your parents tell you he was bad?”

 

Sasuke glared at her, “He’s my friend! We grew up next door to one another. He was always over during the day because Iruka-sensei was here teaching and Kakashi-nii was off on missions. What business is it of yours?”

 

“Surely you want better friends,” a girl with short blond hair pouted.

 

“I’ll take Naruto over you brats every time.” Sasuke glared.

 

“Why?” another girl whined.

 

“Why not? At least he treats me like a person and not some god just because I’m an Uchiha.” Sasuke snapped.

 

“Mama says he shouldn’t even be allowed to attend the academy.” The girl Sasuke thought was Sakura pouted.

 

“Okaasan said then we’d have a very powerful person with no control like an Akimichi baby under an expansion jutsu that throws a tantrum.” Sasuke retorted.

 

“Hey!” their class’s Akimichi yelped.

 

“Well can you imagine what a baby Akimichi would do if that happened?” Sasuke retorted.

 

The Akimichi named Choji frowned, “That might be bad…”

 

“See? Better to have Naruto have some training then to let him turn out like that. Now go away you’re all irritating me and Naruto can hear you. He’s been listening the entire time.” Sasuke sneered.

 

The girls scurried off like squirrels from a hawk.

 

“They twitter and complain like magpies.” Sasuke snorted as Naruto approached their shared seat.

 

“Why do they have to be so mean?” Naruto frowned.

 

“Because they were raised hearing what a horrible person you were and that you shouldn’t be allowed to go to the Academy. So instead of using their heads they are just repeating what they’ve heard.” Sasuke shrugged.

 

“Are you sure staying friends with me is the right choice?” Naruto asked.

 

Sasuke sneered, “I’m not going to give them the satisfaction of turning me against my best friend forget it.”

 

“Aw Sasuke-kun loves me!” Naruto teased.

 

Sasuke punched him in the shoulder, “Oh shut up.”

  
The two then proceeded to ignore the rest of the students if only to irritate them…

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara had mastered cliff walking so he could mix his chakra almost on reflex now, using sand that wasn’t his own was surprisingly more difficult because he was spreading his chakra out.

 

He was far more adept at sneaking past the Suna sentries as well.

 

What Gaara hadn’t realized was that he wasn’t just being trained as a rank and file ninja, Baki-was pushing him harder then most senseis would.

 

Baki was pushing him to catch up to his siblings as well as be a Jōnin by thirteen and the only successor to the Fourth Kazekage.

 

So when Baki offered to teach him a new skill, Gaara jumped at it.

 

Gaara bounced lightly on his sand cloud, “What are we doing today Baki?”

 

Baki smirked, “Remember the cliff walking?”

 

Gaara nodded.

 

“This time you’re climbing that cliff and you can only use one arm.” Baki’s smirk grew, “It’s difficult even for Anbu…”

 

Gaara snorted, “So is controlling sand.”

 

Baki snickered, “You have a point.”

 

Baki demonstrated the cliff climbing technique before somersaulting off the cliff face and landing lightly on his toes.

 

Gaara excitedly attempted the new skill slipping twice only to have his sand catch him. Gaara immediately clambered back onto the cliff each time to resume his climb, a skill he learned his third attempt at walking up said cliff.

 

Once you got the idea to focus your chakra to hold yourself onto the rough surface, it wasn’t much different to focus it on three points of the body rather then two. Gaara’s first lesson from Temari was focusing chakra on a tiny bit of leaf that she put on his forehead. It was a great focusing technique and could occupy him for hours or just while she was shopping. This was merely an extension of the technique…

 

Having to pick up where he slipped off meant that it wasn’t a single attempt when Gaara reached the top.

 

Rather it was three attempts, so Gaara floated down to the cliff’s base to start over after finally reaching the top. Gaara did manage to make it to the very top his fourth attempt without falling off once.

 

Gaara was grinning when Baki ordered him to focus his chakra and form shields with the sand around them as well as using sand for substitution.

 

It took more concentration to use sand that wasn’t premixed with his chakra…

 

But Gaara learned a lot in his one-on-one training with Baki…

 

Baki was more like a father then his own otousan…

 

If Yashamaru had been his mother, then Baki was his father…

 

Gaara would do anything to make them proud of him…

 

Besides, Gaara still had to prove himself worthy of serving on the same team as Temari and Kankurō…

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six

 

Sasuke was glad to no longer be Mizuki’s student.

 

There was something fake about the man…

 

He was always so nice to Iruka-san but when he looked at Naruto his gaze smoldered.

 

Mizuki was always harsher when it came to Naruto’s punishments.

 

Sure Naruto acted up but he didn’t need to be made a mockery of…

 

They had spent two years as Mizuki’s students and now they were going to be taught for two years by Yuroha-sensei…

 

Their final year would be with Iruka…

 

Sasuke hoped that with Yoruha-sensei, Naruto would actually start putting in effort in class…

 

XooooooX

 

“Temari, Gaara I have a special lesson for you.”

 

Gaara sat up eagerly, “What is it Baki-sensei?”

 

“A weak sandstorm is blowing in tonight. I want to see you two rip it apart.”

 

Temari glared, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Why can’t you? You’re a genius wind user and Gaara can control the desert sand as well as his own.”

 

“No one can rip a sandstorm apart.”

 

“Yet, if anyone can it’s you two. Besides, something is only impossible until it’s accomplished.”

Kankurō scowled, “What’s my lesson?”

 

“I want you to make two of your puppets look like Temari and Gaara. You know them well enough so I want you to fool the Anbu spies that the Fourth Kazekage has watching the house.”

 

“Just because Lady Chiyō has me working with three puppets,” their apprentice puppetmaster brother protested.

 

“You can do it Kankurō.” Temari said sagely.

 

“You heard me I want you to rest for tonight. I’m going to make you the strongest team Suna has ever had. When we arrive for a Chūnin exam, the host village will have a hard time believing that you three are just kids.”

 

The Subaki siblings nodded and went to rest…

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara’s sand was shielding them from the view of the Suna-nin on the cliff top.

 

Baki watched the eldest and the youngest child of the Fourth Kazekage ready themselves to face nature; a very dangerous adversary.

 

They were determined, Baki had to give them that.

 

He wouldn’t have given them this challenge if he didn’t believe they could do it…

 

Suna’s strongest Wind user was training Temari and he was training Gaara personally, if the Fourth Kazekage could fight Gaara’s grief-crazed beast then Gaara could face a sandstorm…

 

His two students only waited until they felt the first slap of sand.

 

Gaara reached out and sand was ripped from the storm…

 

Temari was in all likelihood the weaker of his students but her fan pulled at the wild wind just as her father’s chakra weighed down Shukaku’s sand with his gold dust.

 

Baki watched on smugly as the two children of the Fourth Kazekage looked out at the clear night sky and laughed.

 

Gaara was bouncing and looked for all the world like a normal boy. “We did it! We beat the storm!

 

Temari was still just big enough to wrap her arms around him and spun on a circle of sand, “Yes we did baby brother! Yes we did.”

 

“Who is there?” came the bark of the Fourth Kazekage who appeared at the top of the sand dune to their right.

 

“Baki.” Baki grumbled.

 

“Don’t lie.” An Anbu snapped. “Baki can’t rip apart a sand storm.”

 

“Baki-sensei’s is here.” Temari snapped. “If you’re asking who destroyed the sandstorm, why don’t you ask the Kazekage? I’m sure _he_ knows.”

 

“Temari is that you? Is that Kankurō with you?” the Fourth Kazekage frowned.

 

Temari snorted, “Kankuro is an apprentice Puppetmaster, it was Gaara and I who ripped that storm apart. I know how you use your gold dust. I used my wind chakra similarly to take control of the wild wind. I can’t tell you what Gaara did even though he was right next to me.”

 

“The Shukaku is outside the village?” the Anbu gasped.

 

“His name is Gaara.” Temari said dangerously, “And he is the son of your precious Kazekage. You may have forgotten that but I haven’t. He’s my brother and I’ll gladly kill to protect him. I just did the impossible, who wants to die first.”

 

“Peace daughter.” The Fourth Kazekage said sternly.

 

Temari flinched, “You don’t get to call me that ever! You’ve never been there, I have no memory of you in my life except when you’re trying to kill Gaara. I remember mother, I remember Uncle Yashamaru and Baki-sensei but you’re too busy to so anything more then sire children. Gaara is more mine then yours when it comes down to it.”

 

“You can’t talk to the Kazekage like that!”

 

Temari snorted, “I wasn’t taking to the Kazekage, I was taking to the ninja beneath the hat of office. If being the Kazekage is so important to him, then he should not claim a role he’s never had. I’m not saying he isn’t worthy of being Kazekage, only that he doesn’t deserve the tile of father…”

 

Gaara clung to Temari’s arm, his sand dancing in particles in front of them waiting for him to sense danger.

 

“Take them back home Baki. We’ll discuss this later.” Their father said gruffly.

 

“There is nothing to discuss!” Temari hissed, “Come on Gaara, lets fly home.”

 

Gaara’s sand lifted them up and arm-in-arm they rode a cloud of sand home.

 

Baki was scooped up by another cloud of sand and it kept pace with them…

 

Gaara had done the impossible, with Temari! They beat a sand storm!

 

Then he’d faced his father and the man hadn’t killed him! Had he finally proved he was worthy to live?

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sasunaru feels for Valentine's day...

Chapter seven

 

 

Naruto was lonely, Sasuke was home sick and Iruka refused to let him stay home as well because Kakashi was out on a mission with Itachi and Tenzō…

 

Naruto wasn’t sick so the Uchiha who was responsible for Sasuke while his parents were at the Police station wasn’t going to watch him as well.

 

It was very hard for Naruto not to get upset when the others made fun of him but he didn’t want to disappoint Sasuke so he stifled his usual behavior and copied his best friend’s studious attitude.

 

Sasuke was likely furious at having to miss school…

 

“Look at that, he’s trying to be Sasuke-kun.”

_“I know isn’t it pathetic?”_

_“Like he could ever compare to Sasuke-kun right?”_

_“He is the class failure.”_

_“I don’t see what Sasuke sees in him.”_

_“Me either, it should be Sasuke sitting here and the Uzumaki brat gone.”_

 

Yuroha-sensei seemed surprised at Naruto’s atypical behavior.

 

Usually only Sasuke and Aburame Shino took notes out of all the boys, while Haruno Sakura and Hyūga Hinata did as well.

 

Not that Naruto cared about _them_ , he didn’t act up once this lesson but he did ask a lot of questions to try to understand today’s lecture on gathering intelligence techniques.

 

Naruto wasn’t really good at that sort of thing; he was naturally too loud and brash for it.

 

It was really lonely when lunch rolled around, since Naruto had no one to sit with today.

 

“So I’ve decided that we’re doing a test of courage.” One of Naruto’s classmates announced, Hibachi.

 

The other boys seemed excited.

 

“If Uchiha were here then I’d invite him, after all it’s a class bonding experience.” Hibachi continued pompously.

 

“What about Uzumaki?” Choji frowned.

 

“Uzu-who? I don’t know anyone by that name.” Hibachi laughed.

 

His sidekick Daijiro snickered, “Me either.”

 

“How can it be a class bonding experience if you’re leaving out a classmate?” Choji pouted.

 

“What’s the problem? He’ll never graduate anyway.” Hibachi shrugged.

 

“It just seems mean to single him out.” Choji said between bites of chips.

 

“Don’t be such a girl Akimichi.” Kiba snorted.

 

“Don’t pick on Choji.” Nara Shikamaru growled.

 

“Or what?” Kiba snarled back.

 

“It wouldn’t be half as fun to threaten you if you knew what was coming and when.” Shikamaru retorted.

 

Hibachi sneered, “He has a point Inuzuka.”

 

“Can I come?” Naruto piped up. “If only for Sasuke, he’s home sick. He might enjoy hearing about a test of courage.”

 

“Do you hear something?”

 

“No.”

 

“Naruto asked if he could come.” Choji mumbled.

 

“No wonder I didn’t hear anything. He’s like a flea don’t you think?” Hibachi sniggered.

 

“That’s too late for me, I don’t feel like going. Morning will come too early.” Shikamaru yawned.

 

“I won’t go if Shikamaru isn’t.” Choji mumbled.

 

“A test of courage is boring.” Shino snorted.

 

Kiba pouted, “Between Okaasama’s Kuromaru and Onee-sama’s Kaiji, Kaimaru and Kaitaro I’d never get out of the house.”

 

“Coward!” Daijiro snickered.

 

“I am not!” Kiba protested hotly, “It’s impossible to sneak around an Inuzuka nin-ken especially an Akita. I wouldn’t get one toe outside.”

 

“Are you a ninja or what?” Hibachi snorted, “Go out the window baka.”

 

“Baka!” Hibachi’s friends including Daijiro chorused.

 

Kiba scowled. “They could track me anywhere and then you’d all be in trouble.”

 

“Coward.”

 

“Yeah coward.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Kiba pouted, “I’d go if I could.”

 

“So can I come?” Naruto asked hopefully.

 

Habachi appeared to think about it before he sneered, “No.”

 

Naruto fumed, “I only wanted to go for Sasuke’s sake. He’ll just have to deal with not being important enough to be included.”

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto was leaving the classroom when Hibachi came up to him, “I was thinking…I might let you join us for the test of courage if…”

 

Naruto blinked and then bounced, “Really? What do I have to do?”

 

“I heard from father that they found some dead bodies in the forest. Bring me back something from one and I’ll let you join us tomorrow night.”

 

Naruto grinned, “Alright…”

 

Hibachi nodded, “I expect you to show up with it to class tomorrow.”

 

Naruto beamed, “Sure I’ll go right now.”

 

Then he hurried out, forgetting to leave a note for Iruka-nii so his guardian wouldn’t worry…

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto was running along the paths of the forest searching for those bodies that Hibachi mentioned. He didn’t want to fail and look like a coward.

 

He felt lonely without Sasuke and he really wanted to make friends with the other boys. It wasn’t fair that they didn’t want to be his friend and made fun of him all the time.

 

With the girls he sort of understood why they didn’t like him, it was because he was friends with Sasuke and they were jealous of that.

 

When it came to seeing, Naruto had some of the best eyes in the class but he could get impatient.

 

He spotted a kunai with a paper tied to it sticking out of a bird’s nest, so he jumped from branch to branch until he reached the crook between the tree trunk and the branch where the nest was.

 

No sooner had he snatched it up then a kunai whistled past his ear and embedded itself in the tree trunk in front of him.

 

Naruto yelped, “Hey!” and nearly fell off the tree branch he was perched on.

 

“Hand us the kunai.” A grey-hair kunoichi snapped.

 

Naruto stuck his tongue out, “No! I’m taking this back to my friend.”

 

“Hand it over boy.” The kunoichi repeated harshly.

 

Then Naruto felt someone grab him and he was yanked away by a strange jutsu.

 

The next thing Naruto knew he was being shoved at Iruka and they were being told to run.

 

Only before they could try to escape the kunoichi attacked with a fire jutsu.

 

Immediately, Shisui’s eyes changed, the pupil changed color and shape so it resembled a ninja star that spun. They were surrounded by a weird armor that looked like green light but neither the fire or the weapons thrown at them damaged the armor.

 

Naruto watched as Shisui’s armor protected them and then their attackers froze before Hana’s dogs leapt out to pin them to the ground.

 

Shisui and Hana were so cool! They didn’t seem bothered at all by the attack but Iruka was shaking.

 

“Well that was fun.” Shisui chuckled as he released them from the weird armor before he and Hana went to search, disarm and restrain the enemy kunoichi before his jutsu attack ended.

 

“It looks like Naruto-kun found something Iruka-sensei, you should have him deliver it to Inoichi-san or the Hokage. We’ll drag these three in for interrogation.” Hana muttered.

 

Naruto coughed, “How did you find me?”

 

“The Kai kyōdai recognized your scent from the time that you and Kiba were given detentions for fighting.” Hana shrugged.

 

“No wonder Kiba didn’t want to sneak out for the test of courage. He said he wouldn’t get far…” Naruto whistled.

 

“I don’t think there will be one. I’m going to be informing all of the parents to keep an eye on their sons for the next two nights.” Iruka snapped. “As for you, I was going to take you out for ramen but after this misadventure…”

 

“I’m not giving up my kunai! It’s mine! I found it and I’m giving it to Hibachi tomorrow!” Naruto pouted.

 

“Oh no you’re not. You aren’t going to give Hibachi anything because that kunai almost got use killed if Shisui wasn’t an Uchiha we might have fried!” Iruka snapped.

 

Naruto’s protests were cut short when one of Hana’s nin-ken snatched it out of his hand. “HEY!”

 

“Good boy Kaiji, give the kunai to Iruka sensei.” Shisui praised.

 

Hana rolled her eyes, “He’s not a pet and that wasn’t a trick Shisui.”

 

“He still did a good job by taking it from Naruto. We’ll take the prisoners back.” Shisui protested.

 

Naruto whinged, “But my kunai!”

 

Shisui tossed him one of the kunai that had bounced of his weird green armor, “Give them this. Tell them you witnessed a battle between border ninja and enemy kunoichis. It’s got the mark of a Taki weapons master. You can keep it instead but we’ll need your kunai to figure out what they were doing here if they won’t tell us.

 

Naruto pouted but he safely caught the kunai and pocketed it, “Oh fine.”

 

Iruka kept a firm grip on Naruto’s shoulder as they made they way back to Konoha, he did radio Mikoto to let her know that they found Naruto and he was safe.

 

They were met at the gate by Sasuke’s mother who was irritated and she began lecturing Naruto as soon as they were within hearing range.

 

“Uzumaki Naruto! You aren’t even a genin! You can’t just go running off into the forest without telling anyone where you’re going! Do you realize you could have been killed?”

 

Naruto blurted out, “Ano sa, ano sa Shisui rescued me from enemy ninja! He protected us inside this weird green armour and I found a kunai with a note on it but Kaiji took it away and gave it to Iruka. But I have another Taki kunai!”

 

Mikoto snapped, “Are you even listening Naruto?”

 

Naruto pouted, “Yes but it was so cool!”

 

“Did they capture the enemy?” Mikoto turned to Iruka, having given up on arguing with Naruto.

 

“Shisui and Hana tracked Naruto using Hana’s nin-ken. When we found Naruto he was surrounded by enemy kunoichi so Shisui used the body flicker to extract Naruto only for our own position to be discovered and attacked. When they launched a fire attack on us Shisui encompassed all of us inside his Susanoo. They continued to attack us only to fail of course. Shisui retaliated with his paralysis jutsu and Hana’s nin-ken tackled the kunoichi to the ground so they could be searched, disarmed and restrained. I came back to deliver what Naruto found to the Hokage.” Iruka reported.

 

Naruto didn’t really get why they were upset; nobody was hurt…

 

He just wished he could have the kunai he found back.

 

“Well I have to go check on Sasuke soon...” Mikoto murmured.  


“I know ramen isn’t his favorite but it might be good for him since he’s ill.” Iruka shrugged.

 

“It isn’t mine either but I don’t feel like cooking and Fugaku has the night shift anyway.” Mikoto sighed.

 

“Neither do I…I just don’t want to seem like I’m rewarding Naruto…” Iruka mumbled.

 

“Well then get him cheap ramen, don’t splurge and let him have more then one bowl.” Mikoto advised.

 

Iruka nodded, “I will keep that in mind but I still have to take the kunai Naruto found to interrogation.”

 

“In that case, why don’t I take Naruto? He can help me pick out both yours and Sasuke’s ramen. Then you both can eat with me.” Mikoto offered.

 

Iruka frowned, “Are you sure that’s alright?”

 

Mikoto chuckled, “Of course it is, I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t. Go run that to your uncle Shikaku’s friend Inoichi. I’ll keep an eye on this rascal.”

 

Iruka hugged her awkwardly before scampering off.

 

Mikoto led Naruto off to go fetch dinner, no extras for Naruto today…

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

 

 

Gaara was sent on an intelligence-gathering/infiltration mission, he was to blend in with some of the other Suna children and play with them.

Gaara was nervous because he’d never played with anyone other then Kankurō but he didn’t want to fail and disappoint Baki-sensei.

 

He spotted four boys playing in a bare stretch of sand and went to join them, he’d altered his sand armor to hide his red hair making it look more brown like Kankurō and the sand-carved kanji on his forehead.

 

Gaara approached them warily, he waved his hand the way he’d seen those outside his window do. “Hi, can I play?”

 

The boys exchanged glances before one nodded.

 

“I’m Tomari. These are my friends Abiru, Tsuchino and Kashike. You are?”

 

“You can call me Yasha.” Gaara beamed.

 

“Okay, Yasha then.” Tomari nodded.

 

Then they threw him the ball and Gaara had to concentrate to keep the sand away. He managed to catch it and throw it back; he knew his sand would give him away if he wasn’t careful. He really did want to make friends…

 

Gaara played, his guard relaxing ever so little…

 

That is until he saw that they were playing too close to the oasis, Gaara yelled at Kashike, “Kashike! Watch out behind you!”

 

To Gaara’s horror, the boy stumbled backwards and went to fall in.

 

Forgetting he was supposed to be hiding his true abilities and name, Gaara reached out with his sand and it caught Kashike on a soft bed of sand just above the water.

 

Gaara asked softly as he walked forward, “Are you alright Kashike?”

 

The boy was shaking, he looked around and saw the sand and screamed.

 

Gaara floated Kashike to the edge of the oasis setting him down and pulling his sand back. “Kashike?”  


“You’re…you’re the demon! You tried to drown me!” the boy Gaara had saved was paper-white and shaking.

 

Gaara shook his head, “I tried to warn you.”

 

“He did! I saw him! He was chasing us towards the water.” Tomari exclaimed.

 

“He must have changed his mind because of the adults.”

 

Gaara held up empty hands, “I didn’t. I just wanted to play.”

 

“Demons don’t know how to play. They think hurting people is fun, my dad said so.”

 

Gaara flinched, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“Then why did you lie? You’re Gaara the demon aren’t you?” Tsuchino accused. “You have control of sand…”

 

Gaara backed away, “I just wanted to play with you, I was afraid you wouldn’t let me if I told you who I was.”

 

“We don’t play with demons.” Abiru said with a shaking voice, “Our parents won’t approve.”

 

Baki appeared beside Gaara, “You did your best. Come on.”

 

“Are you a demon too?” Tsuchino demanded.

 

Baki snorted, “No I’m an Anbu. I was watching the entire thing.”

 

“Then kill him! He tried to hurt Kashike.” Tsuchino glared.

 

“No I won’t. Gaara didn’t hurt your friend; he tried to save him you ungrateful brats. You listen to your parents’ prejudices too much and are incapable of thinking for yourselves. If you are the future of Suna then we will soon be destroyed because cowardice and fear will not make us strong.”

 

Gaara lifted himself and Baki up on a cloud of sand that took them home.

 

He really wished that things had ended differently, he wanted friends badly...

 

It wasn’t his fault that he was host to a demon was it?

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

 

Naruto was excited, it wasn’t all that often that he was allowed to sleep over at Sasuke’s.

 

Apparently, Iruka and Kakashi were going on a date with Shisui and Hana…

 

No one mentioned what Itachi and Tenzō were doing tonight.

 

Neither of Sasuke’s parents seemed to know about Itachi being with Tenzō…

 

Sasuke made him swear not to tell under threats of never sparring with him again.

 

When Naruto had asked why, Sasuke claimed it was stupid, boring Uchiha clan stuff…

 

Naruto could have slept on a futon on Sasuke’s floor like Sasuke did at his house but Sasuke had a huge bed so Naruto always slept on it with Sasuke.

 

He whispered, “Sasuke…are you awake?”

 

Sasuke growled, “Trying not to be…so just shut up…”

 

“Ano sa ano sa, what do you think they are doing on this ‘date’?” Naruto asked.

 

Sasuke shoved him, “I don’t know, I don’t care. Just go to sleep.”

 

“I wanna know…” Naruto whinged.

 

“They’re probably going out to dinner and to drink.” Sasuke muttered sleepily. “I don’t know what adults do, I’m a kid.”

 

“Do you think Itachi went with them?”

 

“Of course they did. It was okaa-san who assumed that Itachi wasn’t going because he’s single or because he was working.” Sasuke shoved him, “Shut up before I make you sleep on the floor.”

 

“Would not.”

 

“Would to.”

 

“Would not.”

 

“Would to.”

 

Then Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Sasuke. “Would not.”

 

Sasuke went to headbutt him, “Would,”

 

Their lips met.

 

Both their eyes went wide and they sprang off one another.

 

They turned their backs and sputtered.

 

“What were you doing?” Naruto gasped.

 

“You restrained my arms and legs so my head was my only weapon!” Sasuke snapped.

 

“So your attack was kissing me?” Naruto said scrubbing his mouth.

 

Sasuke snorted, “Wasn’t on purpose. You shouldn’t have put your lips there!”

 

“You shouldn’t have kissed me.” Naruto retorted.

 

“I told you it wasn’t intentional!” Sasuke fumed.

 

“Just stay on your side of the bed!” Naruto ordered.

 

“It’s my bed, it’s all my side. If you’ve got a problem with that, sleep on the floor dobe.”

 

“Shut up teme.”

 

“Boys!”

 

“Sorry okaa-san.” Sasuke said quickly.

 

“Sorry Mikoto-mama.” Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

 

“Good night boys.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Neither could really look the other in the eye, they were so weirded out by the accidental kiss.

 

After all they were only eleven…

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara couldn’t sleep, he was roaming through the house late at night and found Temari in a dark corner of the kitchen sniffling.

 

He called out softly, “Temari-neechan?”

 

“Gaara? Can’t you sleep?” Temari said rubbing her eyes.

 

Gaara shrugged, “It’s getting worse nee-chan…”

 

Temari held open her arms.

 

Gaara snuggled into her; he vaguely noticed that her body was changing. She’d gotten taller and her chest was growing those weird lumps.

 

The last time Kankurō mentioned it she’d thrown something at him.

 

Temari started humming an old lullaby that was familiar.

 

It soothed Gaara but he still couldn’t sleep.

 

“What’s wrong Neechan?” Gaara asked quietly. “Were you crying?”

 

“It’s nothing. Just the usual.”

 

“Was it my fault again?” Gaara mumbled.

 

“Of course not!” Temari said heatedly, “If anything it was an adult problem, I just was silly enough to stumble into it. Forget, I have good news though.”

 

Gaara blinked in the dark like a cat, “Really?”

 

“I can’t learn anything more from Taki-sempai so we can train together more.” Temari said with false cheerfulness.

 

Gaara suspected that something awful happened to Temari but she looked the same except for sad. She did smell funny but he didn’t want prod too much.

 

She might be keeping secrets so he wouldn’t get mad.

 

“You know I love you no matter what Temari nee-san, don’t you?” Gaara said snuggling closer.

 

Temari kissed the top of his head, “I know. It’s just nice to hear sometimes.”

 

While Gaara didn’t sleep, Temari did…

 

Gaara stayed in her arms all night hoping to offer her some comfort.

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this chapter's content being heavily influenced by canon Naruto...

Chapter ten

 

 

Gaara was practicing taijutsu with Temari or trying to when he spotted a lone boy being chased and pelted with rocks by a bunch of kids ranging from Temari’s age to his own.

 

Gaara gave Temari the stop signal.

 

Baki frowned when Temari broke off her attack, “What is wrong Gaara-sama?”

 

Gaara pointed at the boy, “Who is that?”

 

Temari peered at the silver haired boy, “Shira, he ought to have had a sensei years ago. I heard Uncle Yashamaru mention that father claimed he was unworthy to train as a ninja because he failed to score high enough at ninjitsu and genjitsu though he was passable with taijutsu. Apparently he still wishes to be a ninja…or so I’ve heard.”

 

Gaara smirked, “I want to meet him.”

 

Temari scowled, “He’s not even officially being trained as a ninja.”

 

Gaara glared, “Ask anyone in Suna, they won’t approve of my being a ninja either. Taijutsu is my weak point and I want to try to make a friend…”

Temari growled, “Spoilt brat…”

 

“Oh and whose fault is that?” Gaara retorted.

 

Temari rolled her eyes, “I’ll fetch Shira.”

 

Baki had kept his silence through the entire ‘debate’, however one Temari left to fetch Shira he turned to Gaara, “Why him?”

 

“Because he must be desperate to prove himself if he still wants to be a ninja despite his lack of skill in some areas. I don’t know if he’d want to be my friend but I do want to see if he can be my practice partner and maybe we can help one another.” Gaara shrugged.

 

Baki didn’t seem to be angry or disappointed rather he appeared to be bemused.

 

Temari returned with Shira who looked straight at Gaara with surprisingly less fear then most. “You’re the Fourth Kazekage’s children, are you going to make fun of me too?”

 

Gaara shrugged, “Why should I? I want to see what your determination has wrought. We are both treated badly by Suna but I’m lucky to have had Uncle Yashamaru, Temari-neechan, Kan nii-san and Baki-sensei. You don’t seem to have anyone. I don’t agree with a lot of otousan’s policies but show me why this one is wrong.”

 

Shira blinked, “But you’re Gaara-sama I can’t fight you!”

 

“Why? Because I’m some child-eating demon?” Gaara snapped.

 

Temari flinched, “Gaara!”

 

Shira shook his head, “It’s because you’re the Kazekage’s son…”

 

Gaara snorted, “The only time I’ve actually laid eyes on him was after Temari and I ripped apart a sandstorm and scared the Anbu.”

 

Shira gaped at him, “You two did what?”

 

Gaara shrugged, “It wasn’t hard.”

 

Temari snorted, “Speaking for yourself aren’t you? It did require thought and determination you know.”

 

“Temari-neechan, Kan nii-san and I are distance fighters and Baki-sensei shouldn’t be expected to spar us all at once.” Gaara wheedled.

 

Shira sighed, “Alright Gaara-sama I will spar with you.”

 

Baki finally spoke, “Do you have anyone at home who would worry about you?”

 

Shira shook his head, “Just an aunt who despises me, we lost the rest of our family in the last war. Then again my grandparents died way before then, I don’t really remember them…”

Baki nodded, “I’ll go with you to fetch your things. You’ll move here and take a job officially as our houseboy, I’m sure we can find you a room somewhere. You can do the shopping and spar with Gaara-sama.”

 

Shira beamed, “Really?”

 

Baki chuckled, “Cooking isn’t my strong suit and Temari could use some help around here. Looking after the three of us isn’t easy on top of her studies of ninjitsu and taijutsu but she has a greater talent with strategy, which I will need to encourage. All though her genjutsu could use work, if only to break it.”

 

Shira swallowed, “With the Fourth Kazekage mind? After all Temari-sama and I are the same age…”

 

Temari scoffed, “Who cares? He never pays us much attention unless he is trying to kill Gaara because eh thinks my baby brother is a failure. Just because he doesn’t have perfect control or a ruthless edge, he’s only eleven!”

 

Shira blushed, “Gaara-sama is kind to notice me…and Temari-sama is generous to trust me in her home.”

 

Gaara shifted nervously, “Suna despises us both, so we really should stick together.”

 

Shira fearlessly hugged him, “Thank you, thank you Gaara-sama!”

 

Gaara was too stunned to shove him away, “Thank you…I mean…you’re welcome?”

 

Then Temari and Gaara resumed their sparing while Baki went with Shira to fetch his things as well as pick up something for dinner later.

 

Temari vaguely remembered having childhood friends like Sen and Yome that she used to play with before Gaara was born…

 

Sometimes she worried because Kankurō and Gaara lacked experiences likes that…

 

XooooooX

 

“Naruto stop daydreaming and pay attention!” Iruka snapped.

 

Naruto pouted, “But Ruka-nii it’s supposed to be a different lesson now!”

 

Iruka flinched, “Naruto you know you’re supposed to call me Iruka-sensei in school. Now did you hear the question?”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, “No.”

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to pay attention Naruto.” Iruka really had tried not to teach Naruto’s class but the Third Hokage insisted. “I said I want you to imagine that the moon was going to crash into the earth and we had only one more day until the End of the World. Sasuke and Hinata are going to pass out paper for this assignment. I want you to think about who you would want to spend that day with and write it down.”

 

Naruto groaned, really? What sort of assignment was this? End of the world indeed, like the moon would ever crash into the Earth anyway.

 

Murmuring broke out.

 

Iruka whistled, “No talking, this is a personal question. I want you to answer honestly.”

 

Naruto had to think about it…

 

Did he want to spend it with his parents? No, he didn’t remember them…

 

No sooner had Sasuke dropped paper in front of him, he stole his friend’s pen to scribble ‘my family’…

 

# Kashi-nii…

_Ruka-nii…_

_Sasuke…_

_Mikoto-mama…_

 

# Fugaku-sama…

_Itachi-nii…_

_Tenzō-san…_

_Shisui-nii…_

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke certainly wasn’t going to mention their accidental kiss but he felt that if such a day that Iruka was describing occurred that he’d want to spend it with Naruto…

Why? Because he was loud, brash and obnoxious but he wouldn’t let you dwell on the end of world stuff so you could go on as if it wasn’t happening and just let go…

 

Sasuke was naturally far too serious a person to do that sort of thing on his own…

 

If he could make Naruto more serious and Naruto could make him have ‘fun’ then their friendship would be more balanced. Though he had yet to cause the first aside from that one day awhile back when he was home sick with the flu and Naruto tried to be responsible so he wouldn’t fall behind.

 

Sasuke did care about Naruto and it pissed him off when he was shunned or outright insulted…

 

Yet some of the boys like Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and even antisocial Shino had come to begrudgingly respect Naruto for going out in the woods around Konoha to look for a dead body. It didn’t matter them that the kunai they’d been shown wasn’t the first one he found.

 

Yamanaka Ino and Shikamaru had wondered out loud what the note on the kunai that Naruto found before he witnessed a battle between Taki kunoichi and Choji’s father’s border patrol, specifically Sasuke’s cousin Shisui and Kiba’s sister Hana, had contained but of course neither of their fathers apparently talked. Given their positions why would they?

 

While Sasuke wouldn’t call Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino Naruto’s friends at least he could trust them to look after him.

 

Sasuke had blood parents, cousins and a brother but if the world was going end and if he were truthful, and he did try to be if only to avoid his mother’s wrath, then he would want to spend the last day on earth with Naruto.

 

Who knows it might be the only day he didn’t care didn’t have a plan for it…

 

XooooooX

 

Shira was a whole three years older then Gaara so perhaps that was too much to be considered a friend.

 

Kankurō wasn’t pleased about Shira but after the slightly older boy really did kick his ass, Kankurō admitted that he had some skills worthy of a ninja but he preferred to spar with Baki.

 

Shira blissfully ran errands and helped Temari around the house sometimes they even woke to his having made them breakfast.

 

He took his duty as their houseboy and Gaara’s taijutsu training seriously, he even was taught more difficult taijutsus by Baki after they had gone to bed.

 

Shira had learned to subside on very little sleep…

 

Gaara had never considered his sand a weakness before Shira…

 

“Gaara-sama you have to anticipate my attack and react before your sand.”

 

“It reacts without my conscious control of it.” Gaara retorted.

 

“I know you can do it so fight me, by letting your sand protect you all the time it makes you seem more like a coward then using a type of defense.”

 

That comment always irritated Gaara…

 

Though it might have some merit not that he would admit it, Gaara did put forth his best efforts.

 

He wanted to be a more well-rounded ninja, he wasn’t going to always be able to rely on his sand defense or on his status as a jinchuriki. After all it wasn’t as if the later was known outside of Suna…

 

Gaara was glad of Shira’s quiet but eager presence, even if he wasn't quite a friend, at least the older boy wasn’t afraid of him.

 

That meant a lot; Shira was in his own way almost a part of the family…

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 

Naruto was antsy…

 

Today was their exam to graduate the Academy and Iruka had sworn he wouldn’t be soft on him this time because he expected his very best.

 

He would be called in to show his proficiency with a random E-rank ninjutsu before the decision of whether or not he graduated or not would be decided.

 

He just wanted to graduate with his classmates but especially with Sasuke…

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke was irritated, sure he was glad to graduate with Naruto provided of course the dobe passed the final but he still hadn’t beaten any of Itachi’s test scores.

 

In fact, his parents had pointedly refused to let him try to graduate early because Naruto would be lonely and an Uchiha never abandoned a friend.

 

You either fought together and survived or died together but an Uchiha never put their pride before the worth of a life or a friend.

 

Shisui and Itachi were excellent examples and he should try to emulate their bond…

 

Since they would be called in alphabetically, Sasuke and Naruto would be called just before the Yamanaka stalker girl.

 

They were expected to talk quietly or study until their name was called while one of the specialist senseis watched.

 

The other classes had a holiday unfortunately…

 

They were to be called one by one so the first to be called was Aburame Shino…

 

He returned silent as usual but smug…

 

Next was Akimichi Choji who returned shy but triumphant.

 

The pink-haired stalker Haruno passed much to his irritation but not surprise she was right behind himself, Aburame and Nara in scores.

 

The Hyūga girl clearly passed because she was glowing.

 

Then it was the Inuzuka’s turn, he’d obtained a snippy mutt this year and it went everywhere with him riding on his thick head.

 

The jaunty stride when he returned proclaimed that he too passed.

 

Nara left to be tested and then came back to take another nap, his lack of concern or care showed he passed as well.

 

Finally Sasuke heard his name called summing him for the exam and the girls chorused.

 

“Good luck Sasuke-kun!”

 

Sasuke scoffed, he didn’t need _luck_.

 

Waiting for him in the classroom were Yoruha-sensei from last year, Mizuki-sensei who taught them their first two years and Iruka.

 

Yoruha-sensei and Iruka greeted him with encouraging smiles but Mizuki-sensei’s still felt false.

 

Iruka asked him to demonstrate the henge jutsu.

 

Rather then turn himself into Iruka or the Third Hokage, Sasuke chose to turn himself into Naruto.

 

Yoruha-sensei giggled and Iruka couldn’t stifle a grin but Mizuki-sensei seemed… disgusted?

 

He was of course given points for originality and passed…

 

Sasuke arrogantly left the exam room and returned to their classroom in time to wish Naruto luck despite the chorus of boos.

 

Once Naruto was gone, Sasuke sneered up at the students in the risers, “And you wonder why I don’t like any of you.”

 

Sasuke said a silent prayer to his clan’s patron goddess Amaterasu before laying his head on his arms.

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto tried to emulate Sasuke’s confidence but he knew he fell short…

 

Naruto let himself into the testing room where he was greeted by his two former senseis and Ruka-nii.

 

Then to his horror, Mizuki-sensei demanded that he perform the clone jutsu as his exam.

 

Naruto inwardly panicked, not the clone jutsu!

 

That was his weakest jutsu…

 

When neither Ruka-nii nor Yoruha-sensei contradicted Mizuki-sensei to ask for a different jutsu, Naruto resigned himself and tried to use it.

 

The clone that appeared was pale, washed out and fell over as if it had been knocked out…

 

Iruka groaned, “Naruto! This is serious!”

 

Naruto trembled and tried the jutsu two more times only to end up with the same result.

 

Yoruha-sensei shook his head, “I guess he’s not quite ready yet. It’s not a matter of lack of talent but a lack of determination…”

 

Naruto flinched.

 

Mizuki-sensei sighed, “He has slightly improved in respect to this jutsu…”

 

Iruka looked away, “Not enough. I’m sorry Naruto, I can’t pass you…you may tell them to send in Ino-chan now.”

 

Naruto turned red and ran out of the classroom.

 

Failed…

 

How could Ruka-nii expect him to face anyone much less Sasuke after that?

 

He went to hide on the roof…

 

From there he ended up watching his classmates leave school and meet their parents who congratulated them.

 

Since they all had forehead protectors with Konoha’s leaf, he was the only who hadn’t graduated.

 

He could even see Sasuke…

 

Uncle Fugaku, Mikoto-mama, Itachi, Shisui and Hana were all down there…

 

Even Tenzō was there on the fringes…

 

Kakashi was out there too and he looked hopeful. Then Naruto saw Iruka walk out of the school and shaking his head.

 

The look on Kashi-nii was just awful; he looked so crushed as he pulled Iruka into his arms and Naruto felt so guilty…

 

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof but he didn’t turn.

 

“So this is where you ran Naruto-kun. So you realized it huh?”

 

Naruto snorted, “You mean that I’m the only one who failed? Yes…”

 

“I really think Iruka was just being too hard on you. He is always afraid of favoritism when it comes to you. He begged the Third Hokage to assign your class a different sensei but he was overruled. Yoruha would have passed you…he saw much of your growth as a person. What if I told you that you could still pass…”

 

Naruto blinked at his former sensei, “Really? I thought if you failed you failed…”

 

“Well you can either quit, repeat the year or there is a third option…” Mizuki-sensei mused, “That is if you’re interested…”

 

Naruto bounced on his toes, “I am I am dattebayo!”

 

Mizuki-sensei gestured for him to come closer, “You see there is this scroll; the scroll of seals, in the Hokage’s library and the senseis know that if you can successfully demonstrate one of the jutsus in it, then you can pass regardless of your previous scores.”

 

Naruto frowned, “Why didn’t Ruka-nii mention this?”

 

“I suspect he just isn’t ready for you to be a genin…” Mizuki-sensei shrugged. “He gets protective of certain students, he fought against Itachi and Shisui graduating early you know. He didn’t think they were ready.”

 

Mizuki took out a scrap of paper and a pencil that he used to draw the scroll on as well as write specific directions to find it on the other side.

 

Before Mizuki-sensei handed it to him, he said sternly, “Don’t drop this. If you get caught before you learn a jutsu, I’m not going to admit to helping you understand?”

 

Naruto nodded, “Sure!”

 

Mizuki let him take the paper to read and study, then his former sensei seemed to vanish.

 

Greedily, Naruto began to study the paper…

 

The directions implied that the library was in the Hokage’s house and it wasn’t far at all.

 

Snickering, Naruto made his way there as well, using his stealth lessons.

 

Sure he’d never really considered the lessons well learned at all but he managed to sneak into the Hokage’s house as well as the library.

 

Following Mizuki-sensei’s directions, Naruto was able to make it to the library without being seen or stopped. He slipped inside and glanced at the instructions before he snuck over to the secured archives and found the scroll. He was surprised that Mizuki-sensei’s note included the hand signs to release the traps and seals hiding away the Scroll of Seals.

 

Not even considering the why the instructions were so explicit, Naruto removed the scroll but only after he disabled all of the traps and seals. Then tying it to his back, he retraced his steps to leave not only the library but the Hokage’s Residence as well.

 

He didn’t head out into the forest proper remembering the last time he did when he came upon the Taki kunoichi who attacked him.

 

Rather he found an isolated clearing that he absently cast protective jutsus and traps around before he opened the scroll.

 

The first jutsu was a clone jutsu.

 

WHAT? Of all of the jutsus why that one? It was his weakest jutsu…

 

Fuming he sat down to try the first jutsu, at least he wanted to learn it not only to graduation but also because the scroll was huge and well, it was too much paper to bother unrolling the scroll to much…

 

In his eagerness he didn’t pay attention to the passage of time.

 

XooooooX

 

“Naruto.”

 

Naruto’s eyes snapped up and around before coming upon Mizuki-sensei.

 

“Mizuki-sensei!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly, “I did it!”

 

Mizuki’s voice took a hard edge, “I see! You are a fool Uzumaki. I can’t believe you actually managed to take the bait.”

 

Naruto blinked, “I took the bait…”

 

Mizuki snorted, “You are a despicable creature locked in the body of a moron. Now hand over that scroll.”

 

Naruto flinched, “Despicable creature? Me? Why?”

 

“I hate you! You’re a fool or even pretending to be one. I’ve never liked you Naruto! You should have been killed at birth and taken the demon to hell with you! The Third Hokage is too soft! He should never have let you live much less attend the Academy!”

 

Naruto sputtered, he’d never expected his former sensei to verbally attack him like this. “Why do you hate me? Why does everyone hate me? I’ve never done anything to you!”

 

“Except breathe the same air, deface our Hokages and insult our way of life just by living. You want to know why we hate you? Because you’re the demon fox the Nine-Tails!”

 

Naruto flinched, “I’m the demon fox…”

 

“It was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage and he damned you a life of hatred!”

 

Naruto snarled, “A life of hatred? I don’t hate anyone! I have a family…”

 

“They are paid to take care of you and keep you from troubling the rest of us. They only care for you out of misguided loyalty to your parents.” Then Mizuki attacked.

 

Naruto dodged synonymously calling and casting a jutsu, “Shadow clone jutsu!”

 

Five identical Narutos appeared and like Naruto, they attacked.

 

Iruka gasped, “He can’t use the clone jutsu!”

 

Kakashi snorted, “Trust that brat to be able to use the shadow clone jutsu instead. Whatever Mizuki’s intentions were I don’t think he intended for that.”

 

“Shut up Kakashi!” Mizuki snarled hurling one of his giant shurikens at him.

 

“Don’t you hurt Kashi-nii!” Naruto roared.

 

“Just die you brat!”

 

Iruka ran forward and leapt in the path of the giant shuriken, “NO!”

 

Kakashi yelled, “IRUKA!” running forward trying to leap ahead of the flying weapon.

 

His kunai shattering as he barely managed to deflect and break the giant shuriken in half.

 

Naruto screamed.

 

Kakashi spun around to see that one half had continued on and hit Iruka.

 

Naruto and his clones raced forward, his clones reaching Mizuki first and began viciously attacking him.

 

“It was all your fault! You told me if I took that scroll and learned one jutsu, then I could still graduate! You tricked me! You only wanted that stupid scroll! Why me? Why me! I don’t want to be a demon fox! But I’m not alone! How could you try to hurt Kashi-nii! You bastard you hurt Ruka-nii who was only trying to protect me! If you’re going to hurt me then hurt me! Leave them alone! They shouldn’t have to be hurt because of me!”

 

The six Narutos were in a blind rage, his flying fists and feet in an impressive display of taijutsu.

 

To their surprise, five perfect kunai flew and five clones vanished in smoke.

 

Immediately Naruto and Mizuki stiffened and sagged to the ground.

 

Kakashi coughed, “About time. Hana you have some healing training look at Iruka’s wound won’t you?”

 

Shisui was followed by one of Hana’s nin-ken strode over to Mizuki and he gave the man a kick. “Normally I don’t believe in kicking fallen foes but a traitor like you who tricked Naruto who is a good kid I won’t forgive. You’re an Academy teacher! Someone like you serving as a sensei is an insult to those who really are called to the job!”

 

Kaiji snarled and growled in his face.

 

Shisui sniffed, “You’re right. He’s lower then shit.”

 

Hana snickered even as she focused on the injury that Iruka had received. “It was deflected yet the wound is deep. Kaimaru!”

 

Her faithful leader nin-ken strolled over and yawned at her.

 

“Go find Rin at the hospital, tell her that Iruka’s hurt and Kaitaro and I will be bringing him in.”

 

Kakashi barked at his own leader nin-ken and ordered him to inform the Third that the Scroll was in custody and that he would be returning to the Hokage’s Residence with Mizuki and Naruto.

 

Shisui restrained Mizuki before he released Naruto from the paralysis jutsu.

 

Naruto scowled, “WHY?”

 

Shisui ruffled his hair, “I couldn’t let you kill him. He deserves to be punished.”

 

Naruto hung his head, “I’m in real trouble now aren’t I?” then he turned and saw Iruka being strapped onto one of Hana’s nin-ken. “Ruka-nii…its all my fault.”

 

Kakashi gripped his shoulder, eyes flashing, “You made a mistake but Iruka chose to try to protect you. He couldn’t stand back anymore then I could and let you be hurt. He proved that he was stronger then I expected. He moved before I did and I am sorry for it. If I had been faster then he wouldn’t have been injured. You and Shisui are both right, Mizuki started this and he will pay for it. He attacked my family and that I will not tolerate.” He leaned down to snarl in Mizuki’s face, “Be glad it was Shisui who took you down and not me. I would have killed first and taken the flack.”

 

Mizuki grinned at them, “You think you’ve won don’t you? You’ll learn really soon that you have only postponed the inevitable.”

 

Shisui cast a silencing jutsu on the traitor even as he tied him to Kaiji.

 

Hana had already left going ahead with Iruka and Kaitaro.

 

They headed off but not before Kakashi sent the rest of his nin-ken back to his house that he shared with Naruto, Iruka and Tenzō.

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke had a horrible feeling that something was very wrong since Naruto didn’t return from his exam.

 

Even his mother’s promise of a special meal did not make his graduation seem special.

 

He refused to answer her question about what he wanted to eat, which wasn’t like him at all.

 

Mikoto frowned and grabbed his shoulder, “Uchiha Sasuke don’t you ignore me.”

 

Sasuke sighed, “Sorry…”

 

“I didn’t see Naruto…what happened…”

 

Sasuke mumbled, “He failed.”

 

Mikoto must not have heard him, “Speak properly Sasuke I didn’t teach you to talk like that.”

 

Sasuke bit his lip before properly enunciating, “Naruto failed the exam. Iruka failed him. Why would he do that?”

 

Mikoto sighed, “He must not have thought he was ready. I know he argued against Itachi and Shisui sitting theirs early because he didn’t want to see them end up like Kakashi. While they were ready skillwise he feared they weren’t mature enough to handle ninja life. I wondered for a while if he didn’t know something I didn’t…I’ve always wondered if I should have spoke to your father before he made certain decisions as the Head of our Clan but I did not…”

 

“I know Naruto can be a goof off in class and doesn’t test well but I believe that he is destined to be a great ninja.” Sasuke declared stubbornly. “I thought Iruka knew that.”

 

“Iruka wants to believe that but like me I think he worries about the fine line between supportive parent and trusted guardian. He is trusted by Konoha to ensure that he doesn’t send unprepared students out as ninjas too soon. He doesn’t want to be responsible for a death. The loss of the grandson of the Second Hokage Nowaki’s loss hit all the teachers hard, he was a good ninja but unprepared. Granted he was a very young chūnin and was allowed to go out to fight during one of the Great Ninja Wars. He was a cousin of ours but of the Senjū Clan…I think he may have tried too hard to be impartial and may have hurt Naruto unintentionally.”

 

Sasuke let out a loud sigh, “I hope that he’s okay…”

 

Mikoto hugged him, “I’m sure he’ll be fine…why don’t we head home and I’ll fix something easy? You’re welcome to watch Kakashi’s place to see when Naruto comes home alright?”

 

Sasuke hugged her back, “Thank kaasan…”

 

He led her lead him back to the Uchiha compound without acting anymore out of character.

 

XooooooX

 

They reached the village gate when they met up with a panicked Itachi and a worried Tenzō.

 

“Naruto! You’re safe! Sasuke would be so upset if he knew what happened!” Itachi said as he hugged the boy.

 

Naruto was stiff, “I made a big mistake and Iruka got hurt.”

 

Tenzō frowned, “Iruka? I know he’s not a jōnin but how did he get hurt?”

 

Kakashi snarled, “Mizuki threw one of his Shurikens at me and we dodged it. Then he sent one at Naruto! I was too slow to attack it with a counter while I snapped it in two and shattered my kunai; Iruka was hit with half of the shuriken. Hana called it a deep wound. Naruto’s reaction was to viciously attack Mizuki. Shisui took out Mizuki and stopped Naruto’s attack. Hana has taken Iruka to the hospital while we’re returning the scroll and turning Mizuki over to the Hokage and the Interrogation Unit.”

 

Tenzō stuck close to Shisui and Kakashi to escort in the traitor to the Hokage while Itachi kept a hold of Naruto.

 

Normally Kakashi would have wanted to keep an eye on Naruto himself but he knew Itachi’s abilities and sense of duty wouldn’t let him allow Naruto to escape.

When they arrived at the Hokage’s Residence, they were surprised to have a large number of Anbu pacing irritated.

 

One of them spat, “So this is how your little pet decided to repay you for raising him Hatake? To betray the village that raised him?”  


To their surprise Itachi marched up to the Anbu and slapped him, “This village raised him? Don’t make me laugh; it was my mother and Iruka who did that! Naruto is a good boy and you are just a prejudicial twit who thought it was fun to attack me my first day as an Anbu. You say one more nasty word about Naruto and I swear I’ll kill you where you stand. Mizuki is the one at fault here; he is the one who betrayed your trust. He has always been an ingrating jerk whom I never liked or trusted. Now who wants to die?”

 

Tenzō snorted, “He’s not worth your blade. Your blade only spills the blood of those whose lives are needed to protect Konoha or the lives of your teammates. They are still needed for the moment to protect Konoha.”

 

Itachi snorted, “If you’re sure Konoha needs someone like this then I won’t kill him and have him turned into fertilizer for the Akimichi clan’s farms.”

 

Shisui coughed when Kaiji snarled, “Behave Kaiji I don’t want to explain to Hana why Anbu are coming in with fang marks. I know the Third Hokage is expecting us but I’m sure that the Anbu would prefer allow us passage.”

 

The Anbu then parted leaving a clear path but that didn’t keep a few from muttering about arrogant Uchihas…

 

Naruto bristled but both Shisui and Itachi didn’t appear to be bothered.

 

It irritated Tenzō, Kakashi and even Kaiji who growled again as they passed through the assembled Anbus.

 

They entered the Hokage’s Residence and Kakashi led them to the living room where the Third Hokage and a handful of his advisors.

 

There was Akimichi Choza, Hyūga Himura, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku.

 

Thankfully, Fugaku wasn’t present likely due to his duties as the Head of the village’s police force.

 

Choza smirked, “So you managed to find Naruto again?”

 

Shisui shrugged, “It wasn’t particularly difficult. Kakashi and Naruto had it well in hand.”

 

Kakashi dropped the missing scroll at the feet of the Third Hokage. “Naruto please tell the Third why you had the scroll.”

 

Naruto swallowed, “Well I was upset because Iruka decided I wasn’t graduating,”

 

The Hyūga elder snarled, “And you thought you’d steal this scroll as revenge for that?”

 

Naruto flinched, “NO!” he turned red, “Sorry, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took the scroll and learned one jutsu from it that I’d be allowed to graduate.”

 

Choza frowned, “Did you manage it?”

 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Yes dattebayo! See I didn’t pass because I couldn’t perform a proper clone jutsu but the first jutsu was a clone jutsu I was going to skip to another but when I saw how long just the part about the shadow clone jutsu was, I decided that the scroll was too long to learn a different jutsu so I just read it, figured it out and then, shadow clone jutsu!”

 

Immediately five Naruto clones appeared.

 

Shikaku blinked, “That was definitely unexpected. You mean you can’t successfully demonstrate the normal clone jutsu but you can do this jutsu?”

 

Naruto’s face scrunched up in thought, “I don’t know why I can’t do a regular clone jutsu but I can do this one. I know it was wrong to take the scroll and I am sorry I did it. I was told it was the only way to graduate or I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

“That’s just marvelous, blaming your misdeeds on an academy sensei. What sort of upbringing did he have with two teenagers?” the Hyūga elder snorted.

 

Kakashi flinched.

 

The Third Hokage glared at the Hyūga elder, “Himura! I would tread carefully if I were you. So Mizuki attacked Iruka and Naruto?”

 

Kakashi nodded, “He attacked me as soon as well as soon as we appeared.”

 

“Do you have any proof that Mizuki helped you?” Shikaku asked frowning.

 

Naruto pulled the note from Mizuki out of his pocket, “Here! It has everything I needed to know including how to get in here and disable all of the protections on the scroll as well as how to get out.”

 

At the Third Hokage’s nod, Shikaku examined the note, “This is Mizuki’s handwriting, quite sloppy of him.”

 

“It is way too precise for the boy to have learned on his own. I would like to know who Mizuki was working for and I’m sure that I will be able to learn.”

 

“Perhaps,” the Third Hokage said dryly, “it is time to let Mizuki speak for himself.”

 

Shisui reluctantly removed his silencing jutsu.

 

“You are all fools the lot of you! How can you stomach this _creature_ walking among you?”  


“Did you give Naruto this note?”  


Mizuki smirked, “Why not? I wanted the scroll for myself, he was a perfect patsy and everyone would be so keen on believing the worst. I planned to steal the scroll from him and make it look like he was attacked by foreign ninja. Maybe start a nice little war while I got to keep the missing scroll.”

 

“I’ve heard enough,” the Third Hokage snapped, “take him away for interrogation Inoichi.”

 

Mizuki smiled maniacally, before flicking something off a tooth and biting down.

 

Immediately the traitor’s body started seizing and Mizuki foamed at the mouth…

 

“Stasis jutsu!” Choza snarled.

 

But before Inoichi could cast it, Mizuki clearly died before their eyes.

 

“I want an examination of the poison perhaps that will give us insight into whom he was working with.” The Third Hokage frowned. “While I can’t condone your theft Naruto and I will be seeing that your first missions will be very unpleasant as a result of this. Even though you can’t perform a flawless standard clone jutsu you have show that you can perform a flawless shadow clone jutsu, which has a much high difficulty. Instead of importing a student who did not attend the academy, I will be putting you in a team and allowing you to attend the graduation. I want you to think hard, what you did was wrong but because of this incident we caught a traitor and for that we are grateful. Why don’t you go check on Iruka? I’m sure he would be grateful to see you.”

 

Shisui startled them all by speaking, “Third-sama may I make a request?”

 

The Third Hokage nodded, “Of course Shisui…”

 

“I was wondering sir if I might take up Mizuki’s class until they are released for the school year. After all, you are at least a teacher short…possibly two with Iruka injured. I have found that I’ve enjoyed helping Sasuke with his training and I would like to see if I have an aptitude for teaching.”

 

“Since it is a single class, I would be quite grateful for someone to take over Mizuki’s class. Do you need a day to prepare?”

 

Shisui shook his head, “I would just like permission to take Mizuki’s office to look over his student records and lessons plans.”

 

“Feel free to take the office temporarily. It’s just a few weeks until classes end and well I would like to keep things normal as possible. Yoruha is planned to resign from the Academy and take a genin team. I have approved it and given him a team, but they will meet sparingly or have Academy related assignments until the end of the school year.” The Third Hokage said thoughtfully. “I will need to find at least one replacement before new school year begins in April…”

 

Shisui bowed, “Thank you Third-sama.”

 

“Dismissed. I will expect a report on Mizuki’s blood soon Inoichi.”

 

Kakashi, Tenzō, Itachi, Shisui and Kaiji herded Naruto out of the Hokage’s Residence.

 

They then made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka.

 

Shisui still had to visit the Academy but since he still had Hana’s nin-ken with him he wanted to ensure that Kaiji was returned to her and the nin-ken’s brothers.

 

Naruto would have been very excited about graduating but the idea that he was in for some rather unpleasant missions as well as knowing that it was essentially his fault that Iruka was hurt took all the joy out of what should have been a happy moment.

 

Kakashi wasn’t as demonstrative with his affection as Iruka was but he squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, “While I’m not happy with the circumstances I am proud of you for proving your worth as a ninja, for learning the Shadow Clone jutsu and graduating. I know Iruka would be proud but I promise to let you tell him.”

 

Naruto frowned, “Itachi? Shisui? I have a question…”

 

Shisui treated him a huge grin, “What question would that be?”

 

Itachi gave him a small smile, “Go ahead and ask.”

 

“Did Iruka really fight your graduating early?” Naruto blurted out.

 

Whatever the Uchiha cousins were expecting him to ask it clearly wasn’t that…

 

They exchange glances.

 

Shisui shrugged and spoke first, “Yes? No doubt he had his reasons, while I have done more good a full-fledged ninja then I could do as an academy student, I don’t think I would allow anyone else to do so. I would have protested Itachi doing the same but I wasn’t given the chance to give my opinion.”

 

Itachi closed his eyes, “If I’d know that I would have ended up in the Foundation or even in the Anbu I would have stayed a student. I somewhat regret graduating early, which is why I am grateful that Sasuke has not followed in our footsteps. I wished I’d listened to Iruka when he tried to tell us we weren’t ready.”

 

Naruto muttered, “So Mizuki-sensei wasn’t lying…”

 

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, “He may have once been a good teacher, but he betrayed all of his students today, not just you.”

 

Naruto gave them a forced smile, “They’ll be better off with Shisui-nii.”

 

Itachi nodded.

 

They then fell silent as they made their way to the hospital to check on Iruka…

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Kaitaro appeared in the doorway of the main entrance and yipped.

 

The pensive group followed the middle nin-ken towards the treatment room that Kaimaru was guarding.

 

The door was still locked so they could do nothing more but sit and wait.

 

Naruto ended up falling asleep in Itachi’s arms despite a valiant struggle to stay awake.

 

Using all that chakra to practice the shadow clone jutsu and then fight Mizuki had clearly drained him…

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara, Temari and Kankurō are declared genin and have their first mission. How will this change them and will it put them on the path to the Chūnin Exams?

 

Chapter twelve

 

Gaara was sparring with Shira again when Baki showed up looking smug.

 

Gaara called a halt that had Shira pulling his attack back so quickly that he nearly fell.

 

“I have some good news…” Baki drawled.

 

Gaara snorted, “After having my ass handed to me by Shira _again_ , I could use some good news.”

 

“The Fourth Kazekage and the counsel have agreed to make you all genin as of today. We even have a few missions lined up…not glamorous ones but decent ones. They are a bit more dangerous then most genin receive however you did destroy a sandstorm.”

 

“What is it?” Gaara frowned.

 

“A village under our protection and subservient to the Kaze Daimiyo has been under the attack of unusual sandstorms.” Baki shrugged.

 

“That can’t be a D-rank mission.” Temari sputtered.

 

“It’s listed as one but any of the usual D-ranks we won’t be allowed because no one will want Gaara-sama around.” Baki grumbled.

 

Gaara growled.

 

“Shira is being allowed to accompany us but only essentially as our pack mule. Since he is neither a recognized ninja nor a member of our genin squad, he won’t receive points for the mission.”

 

Shira shrugged, “That doesn’t bother me. I’ll be gaining experience which is what is important and I can protect Gaara-sama.”

 

They hurried to pack so they could leave as soon as Kankurō returned from his grueling training under Granny Chiyo….

 

XooooooX

 

It maybe hot but with Gaara’s sand manipulation ability, the four of them traveled inside a levitating sand cave that shaded them from the heat.

 

It shielded them from the more intense rays of the sun even as it raced along heading for the Village on the northern border of the Land of Wind.

 

Of course due to Shira’s self-training he was immensely strong and was carrying most of their provisions.

 

While being their first real mission despite its true nature as a probable B-class mission, Baki was confident that they could handle anything.

 

When their dehydration due to the heat was growing to be troublesome or they needed food, Baki released the packing jutsu on scrolls of provisions.

 

It was too dangerous to light fires to cook during the night because it invited predators and it was far too hot during the day to have a fire even in a cave created due to Gaara’s innate magnet release inherited from his father the Fourth Kazekage.

 

Temari carried small fans that she used in conjunction with her wind release to cool them off when the heat began to be too much.

 

They traveled mostly during the evening and mornings, resting during the hottest part of the day.

 

Gaara rested but didn’t sleep he would dig them out a more natural sand cave to rest in so that he wasn’t molding chakra and could recover the chakra used to hold a sand cave together and fly.

 

It was Baki who directed them having visited this village before for various reasons, with Shira carrying their supplies and Temari trying to cool them off it made Kankurō feel useless so far.

 

Even this mess said nothing about how useful a mid-distance fighter who specialized in puppertry would be…

 

Baki, Kankurō, Temari and Shira took turns on watch duty while Gaara practiced meditation in hopes of achieving some measure of relaxation.

 

How much of his insomnia was caused by Shukaku and how much was caused by personal fear as a jinchuriki was a point of serious contention between Baki and Temari

 

Gaara hated worrying them and he always tried his best to sleep but it had become nigh impossible since he had lost control after Uncle Yashamaru’s violent death.

 

Before that it was only when he was upset or stressed…

 

It took two and a half days of traveling before they reached the village.

 

Where a trio of borders patrol chunins met them and glared at them.

 

Baki stiffened, “Saito…”

 

One of the chunin glared at them.

 

“What brings a special jōnin to the likes of this village and with a couple of brats?”

 

Baki raised his hand before any of them could speak, “I became bored with such duties and decided to try my hand as a jōnin sensei.”

 

“Is this their first mission? They look too childishly excited.” Saito sneered.

 

“I have genius students and we were assigned this mission because of our talents with certain elements. Two of my students ripped a sandstorm to pieces.”

 

Saito spat, “You must be lying. No one can rip a sandstorm to pieces.”

 

Baki smirked, “Why else would we be sent?”

 

“Can’t imagine why someone like you would care about some pathetic village like this.” Saito muttered.

Baki shrugged, “A reason that you clearly would never understand.”

 

“Is it true that the Fourth Kazekage sent your genin team personally?” another chūnin asked.

 

Baki smirked, “What can I say? He knows my talents well. We were practically family once upon a time.”

 

“Because you were enamoured with the pathetic younger brother of the fourth’s wife.” Saito spat.

 

Temari’s voice was tight, “Shira, take the boys and do recon on the damage caused by the sandstorms.” She gave Saito a nasty smile, “We’re going to have a chat you and I…”

 

Shira might regret it later but he grabbed both Gaara and Kankurō running away with them.

 

XooooooX

 

Once Shira took her little brothers away, Temari’s expression darkened, “Now what were you staying about my Uncles?”

 

Saito blinked at her, “Uncles?”

 

“I’m the Fourth’s daughter, you made a huge mistake insulting Uncle Yashamaru and Uncle Baki.”

 

Baki stared at her; she’d never called him that before…

 

The other two chūnin gasped, “The Kazekage’s daughter?”

 

Temari nodded, “I’m formidable to have been trained by an Anbu and the head of the Wind Corps Taki. Who do you think ripped that sandstorm apart?”

 

She hadn’t done it by herself and Temari knew better then anyone that she was the weakest of her father’s children. That didn’t mean she was defenseless by any means…

 

“I know that the Kazekage is formidable but I have no reason to trust that you are his daughter.” Saito sneered.

 

Temari’s expression was grim and menacing, “Fine. Have it your way.” She pulled out her fan and cast a jutsu on it so it was now taller then she was. “You think your puny little sandstorms were a bitch then take this!”

 

Baki silently watched as she opened her fan to all three lavender moons and simultaneously cast a net on the two other chūnin while the foul-mouthed Saito was snapped up by a whirlwind that mixed with sand.

 

Temari looked like she wanted Saito to die and for insulting her family, he nearly deserved it.

 

Saito screamed hoarsely.

 

Not that Temari cared; as long as her fan was open and she concentrated Saito would not be released.

 

That’s when the screams started…

 

Temari slammed her fan closed releasing not only Saito but the two chūnin who had ‘welcomed’ them as well.

 

Saito slammed into the ground, “You little bitch,” he said weakly.

 

Temari pulled out a second iron fan and rapped him upside the head with it. “Watch you tongue. If I didn’t hear screams I would have let you die.”

 

Then she and Baki headed for the screams.

 

A massive sandstorm was approaching fast and had literally blown up out of nowhere…

 

Shira and Gaara had herded everyone inside the buildings.

 

Temari joined them as did Baki and the three idiot chūnin.

 

Once everyone was inside Gaara called on his immense chakra to cover the village with a thick shell of sand while Temari saw to it that they would have fresh circulating air.

 

Lives were important…

 

Due to their affinity with wind and sand as well as their joint accomplishment to rip apart that sandstorm, it was Temari and Gaara who determined when the danger had passed…

 

Gaara waited until the storm passed and dissolved before he released the sand.

 

Temari used her wind to blow it aside and it returned to the desert floor from which it came.

 

Baki squeezed their shoulders in pride before turning to Shira, “Shira I want you to examine the village for damage from previous storms. See if any of the walls need to be reinforced and bring me a report. Temari and Gaara you will head towards the direction the storm came from to see if you can sense or discover anything that may have caused it.”

 

Kankurō growled, “What about me?”

 

Baki smirked, “You’re going to wash your face and then we’re meeting with the village elder.”

 

Kankurō glared, “Why?”

 

Baki chuckled, “because while the rest of our team is busy with other matters, you will be putting the villagers at ease.”

 

Temari was certain as she and Gaara left on a cloud of sand that Baki’s decision was due to the strong resemblance between Kankurō and their father.

 

Kankurō had taken to painting his face when he discovered it and only slept with a bare face when they were at home.

 

Despite being an absentee workaholic father, Subaki Rasa was a strong Kazekage perhaps the strongest they’d had since the Second Kazekage…

 

He was well known and respected; Kankurō’s resemblance to their father would put the villagers at ease…

 

XooooooX

 

Talk about a trial by fire…

 

Kankurō hated his father and using his appearance to assure the villages elder that his father had sent his best to investigate these unusual sandstorms made his jaw ache from clenching his teeth in disgust at the bowing and scrapping.

 

He snapped, “Let us desist with useless blathering, I want to know when these storms started, how often they come, how much damage they cause and what help your idiot chūnin protectors have been.”

 

“Shouldn’t we ask why that monster was allowed outside of Suna?”

 

Kankurō glowered, “What monster?”

 

Saito sneered, “The Shukaku.”

 

Kankurō snorted, “There is no monster, all I see is a quiet polite genin who is determined to protect our Village. You are the sort of narrow-minded jerks that have tormented all of us our entire lives, like it’s our fault that Rasa is a bad father.”

 

“You would insult him?” Saito gasped.

 

Kankurō smirked, “I would spit in his face, I respect the office not the man when it comes down to it. Now sit down and shut up before I show you my tricks. I have skills that my siblings don’t just as they have skills I don’t. Besides having Baki for a sensei, he helped me persuade the best in my field to train me…”

 

“Oh? Who would that be?”

 

Kankurō drawled, “Oh only Chiyo-sama…”

 

Saito sputtered in disbelief.

 

“I had to prove myself worthy and I did.” Kankurō shrugged, “She’s an exacting task mistress but Chiyo-sama is the best for a reason.”

 

Baki cleared his throat, “We have more important matters, and if you are incapable of being helpful Saito then perhaps you should leave.”

 

The village elder frowned, “You don’t respect the Fourth Kazekage?”

 

Kankurō shrugged, “I can admit he is a fine Kazekage and we are stronger for his leadership. However he has always put the village before his family so as his son I resent that decision. Since he has never discussed his reasoning for it I have no idea why he would essentially abandon his children or if he even regrets missing out on our lives.”

 

The village elder sighed, “If being Kazekage is anything like being a village elder then I understand, there are many times I have been forced to put my duties as elder ahead of my family. There have been times my children have also resented my divided loyalties. Now I am finding it hard to focus on the village as a whole due to my worry for my family. I want to hide them from the storms but to give them more protection then the rest of the village is wrong…”

 

“Perhaps someday I will come to understand my father, until then I have more important things to focus on like the nature of these storms and how they came to cause you trouble. How long ago did they start?” Kankurō asked.

 

The village elder seemed troubled. “They began about three months ago. Originally we thought they were normal sandstorms, until they came closer together and gradually became stronger.”

 

“Three months…how soon are they coming?”

 

“It started once a week…but now that is less common. Currently they are coming nearly every day. One of my advisers has projected that they will be coming closer together then that if they aren’t stopped. They have gotten more difficult to endure, anytime someone attempts to leave the village they are chased back by a sandstorm. We’re trapped here Kankurō-sama. If these storms aren’t stopped then we’re all going to die…”

 

Kankurō wasn’t gifted with wind like his sister or his father’s magnetic release like Gaara, which gave his baby brother an affinity with sand. He had chakra strings and puppets mostly… as well as a gift with creating and resisting poisons…

 

His worth as a puppet nin was tested at first by Chiyo testing small amounts of poison on him. He’d since acquired an immunity to most poisons both those common to Suna and those without…

 

If Gaara became Kazekage, it would be his choice to taste test Gaara’s food. He not only was able to resist poisons but he could also detect them due to Chiyo’s training…

 

While the rest of his team was off investigating, Kankurō reluctantly took up the duty of questioning the village elder…

 

If what the man said was true, they were likely as trapped as the villagers and their only way to escape was to end the vicious storms for good…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to write up Naruto and Sasuke's official graduation as well as being placed in Kakashi's genin squad soon but I thought you'd like to see a bit of Gaara's time as a genin. I will come back to Gaara's first mission but I'm going to switch back to sasunaru now!


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...
> 
> Naruto visits Iruka in the hospital. Then he is called back to the Academy for one final class meeting/announcement and sees Shisui-sensei for the first time. Plus, the infamous Bell Test.

Chapter thirteen

 

It was late afternoon before Iruka awoke, between the surgery and the damage his body had taken due to the half of a giant shuriken that dug into his back.

 

Naruto was stuck outside pinned by one of Kiba’s sister’s mutts because Rin nee-chan refused to let him in before Ruka-nii woke up.

 

He was hungry and worried because it was all his fault after all.

 

Rin growled something at the dog after emerging from Iruka’s room and it moved off of Naruto.

 

Naruto rolled to his feet scowling, “Can I see Ruka-nii datte ba yo?”

 

Rin nodded, “He’s awake and recovering nicely, you may visit a while. I will send in food for the both of you since I know you missed lunch at least. You’re a good kid Naruto even if you are a tad overly enthusiastic.”

 

Naruto burst into the room and was surprised to find Kakashi in the window already.

 

“Yo!” Kakashi said with a smirk in his eyes.

 

“How long have you been here datte ba yo?” Naruto blurted out.

 

Kakashi snickered, “I am Iruka’s registered partner, I never left. Pakkun fetched me clean clothes and Rin let me use the shower. I was allowed to stay. You were never alone, after all Itachi and Tenzō share our home most nights.”

 

Naruto blinked, “Registered partner?”

 

“I am his,” Kakashi began with a vocal smirk.

 

“Kakashi!” Iruka chided weakly.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Whatever you do in that room of yours has nothing to do with me datte ba yo.”

 

Kakashi had that disturbing look and Iruka turned red.

 

Iruka was lay on his stomach on the bed, when he tried to sit up then Kakashi pushed on his shoulder. Necessitating that Iruka blindly reaching for the cabinet beside the bed where his forehead protector lay.

 

Kakashi placed it in his hand with a questioning look.

 

Iruka held out the Leaf emblazed headband to Naruto, “I didn’t get to hand you one of these at school yesterday. I want you to have mine. I know you’ll be a great ninja. I believe in you. I always have…”

 

Naruto snatched up the forehead protector and clutched it to his chest. “I’ll be the greatest! I’ll…I’ll become Hokage!”

 

A familiar snicker filled the room.

 

Naruto spun around, a glare painted on his face as he clenched his fingers around the metal. “I will so! You’ll see!”

 

Sasuke drawled, “I’d like to see you try dobe.”

 

Dobe…

 

Dead last…

 

Those words hurt…

 

Naruto just didn’t like lecturing and being glared at by all of those students. It messed with his concentration…

 

Still pouting, Naruto nervously tied Iruka’s forehead protector on after pocketing his goggles.

 

Iruka gave him a pained smile, “Your parents would be so proud. You probably didn’t know but your mother gave me that, I think it would please her to know that I passed it on to you.”

 

Naruto was speechless at first due to the gift, and then he began to pose while Sasuke snickered and Kakashi leaned smugly against the wall.

 

Naruto knew of course that Sasuke for all his snark was just as proud of him as Iruka and Kakashi were.

 

XooooooX

 

Naruto was a bit irritated with the order to report to the Academy that morning…

 

It was only the second morning after Naruto’s failed Academy exam and Iruka’s injury.

 

Shisui met Sasuke and Naruto at the Academy, where the elder Uchiha greeted them by throwing an arm around both of their shoulders.

 

Sasuke scowled, “What are you doing here Shisui-nii?”

 

Shisui chuckled, “I’m looking after Iruka’s class until Graduation, then I’ll be taking over the traitor’s.”

 

Naruto was uncharacteristically silent as they entered the classroom…

 

Once they were inside, Shisui gestured for them to take their accustomed seats.

 

“Now for those who aren’t aware, Iruka-sensei was injured capturing a traitor.” Shisui said quietly. “I’ll be announcing your team compositions. Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, your jōnin sensei will be Kurenai. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, your jōnin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will form a three-man cell with Haruna Sakura led by Hatake Kakashi.”

 

The first two teams were announced without complain, the second was definitely expected but Naruto and Sasuke’s team was cause for extreme trouble.

 

After all, an Ino-Shika-Cho trio was always led by a Sarutobi and to be led by someone rumored to be the son of the Hokage made this Ino-Shika-Cho trio rather formidable.

 

So the announcement of their class’ highest marks and the statistical lowest led to a cacophony of complaints.

 

Shisui didn’t yell, rather he chose to shock them into silence by shifting into a canine form, leaping on the sensei’s desk in the front of the room and snarling.

 

Kiba fell out of his seat in shock and landed in the aisle.

 

Since Shisui possessed the Sharingan, Sasuke was not surprised that Shisui had copied a clan’s secret technique.

 

Naruto had seen Shisui as a dog before but he hadn’t seen Shisui this irritated since he had attacked Mizuki-sensei.

 

The use of a secret technique so openly silenced the class by securing their attention.

 

Kiba sputtered, “How?”

 

After ending the jutsu, Shisui’s eyes went from the Sharingan to his usual black.

 

“I captured your sister Hana’s Beast-Man Jutsu with my Sharingan. However, duplicating and utilizing are two very different things. Yes not only can I use this technique but I can also fight in tandem with her trio of nin-ken. Now you should be aware that the Hokage selects genin teams and their senseis; so they are non-negotiable. Meaning you have two choices; deal or quit. You’re all lucky to graduate and have a team so quickly. Itachi and I didn’t have that blessing.” Shisui said with quiet authority.

 

Sasuke thought that Shisui serving as an Academy sensei was a joke, it was surprising how well he handled their class. He still refused to acknowledge the pink-haired brat who was their third team member.

 

Naruto on the other hand was curious enough to look…

 

Sakura was beaming at Sasuke like he was some sort of god but when her eyes met Naruto’s they were full of menace.

 

Naruto’s reaction was to fold his arms and scowl.

 

Shisui apparently chose to ignore this, “Now each of your jōnin left me instructions to pass onto you. I will call up one team member per squad to retrieve it: Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kōta-kun and Hitomi-chan.”

 

As each prospective genin was called forward, Shisui continued.

 

“The official graduation will take place tomorrow evening. Your jōnin sensei will tell you the actual time. Good luck.” Shisui winked at them.

 

Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes after reading the note.

 

**Meet me at five o’clock in the training field beside**

**the Sculpture commemorating the Will of Fire.**

# Kakashi

 

Sakura started whinging immediately after reading it despite having it handed to her by her ‘beloved’ (yuck) Sasuke-kun.

 

The two childhood friends knew what that meant: no breakfast.

 

Naruto would suffer more then Sasuke, Sasuke wasn’t about to complain to Uncle Kakashi. Especially when Kakashi possessed something that Sasuke didn’t: the Uchiha’s Sharingan…

 

XooooooX

 

Kakashi had waited until he knew that Iruka would be alright before summoning his prospective genin team via Shisui delivered note…

 

Iruka had given Naruto his leaf forehead protector to celebrate his graduation.

 

Since they were neighbors in the Uchiha compound, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the meeting place together…

 

Sleepy but still irritated, Sasuke wondered what the Third Hokage was thinking when he chose Haruno Sakura as the third member of thier genin squad.

 

Sasuke still loathed Sakura who took any opportunity to put Naruto down and say he didn’t belong like the rest of them did. She was a temperamental, mouthy bookish brat…

 

Kakashi had ordered them to meet him in one of the training fields at five o’clock in the morning. Since neither Iruka nor Mikoto were up, plus Sasuke and Naruto were too lazy to learn to cook which meant that they had come without eating breakfast.

 

It wasn’t until about nine before Kakashi appeared.

 

By that time Sasuke was sullen, Naruto worried and Sakura indignant.

 

Naruto blurted out, “Is Ruka-nii alright? Did you have to visit the hospital? That’s why you’re late right?”

 

Sasuke snorted, “He’s late because it’s part of the test…”

 

Sakura hissed, “You made us come out here before breakfast and then wait four hours before showing up? What sort of a test is this?

 

“A test that might have you all sent back to the Academy.” Kakashi retorted even as a pair of bells appeared in his left hand. “Now the object of this test is to claim one of my bells. Those who do will be rewarded with a bento. If you fail then you will definitely be sent back to the academy…”

 

Sakura sniffed as if it shouldn’t be too hard.

 

Since Kakashi had trained Sasuke and Naruto before, they definitely realized things were never that easy.

 

Kakashi seemed pleased that they seemed to have figured that much out…

 

Then again they were just as natural a pair in mock battles as Shisui and Hana were in real life.

 

Kakashi took out one his stupid Icha Icha books and said smugly, “Begin.”

 

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and then nodded.

 

Naruto leapt into a tree while Sasuke dove into the bushes.

 

Five Naruto shadow clones were sent out and they began attacking Kakashi.

 

Kakashi didn’t seem surprised that they showed a marked improvement from the first time Naruto used them in battle against Mizuki-sensei the traitor.

 

Five more Naruto clones appeared but before Kakashi could fight them, they were taken out by five well-placed kunai.

 

Sakura had finally appeared, pausing briefly to palm the kunai from the ground and then launched herself at Kakashi.

 

Sasuke privately thought that Sakura was a fool to take out the second wave of clones.

 

They were using them to test Kakashi

 

Sasuke observed from his bushes that Kakashi cast a genjutsu on Sakura but he wasn’t sure what genjutsu it was…

 

Vindictively, Sasuke wondered what that would be? Whatever it was, he hoped that it was brutal…

 

Needless to say, Sasuke _hated_ the pink-haired twit.

 

Then ten Naruto clones attacked Kakashi this time functioning as a distraction…

 

Soon after Naruto and Sasuke aiming for his bells.

 

Kakashi let them get close before hurling them both away and into the nearby river.

 

Sasuke and Naruto had definitely learned something from the Academy: teamwork.

 

Unfortunately, Sakura seemed to have been absent the days they taught that at the Academy…

 

Although Naruto couldn’t exactly remember a day that she had missed.

 

At any rate, Sasuke and Naruto worked together perfectly…

 

They were constantly adapting and adjusting their strategy as they continued their attack and silently communicating.

 

Sasuke was very skilled but he was limited compared to Itachi and Shisui because his Sharingan hadn’t awakened yet.

 

Which was irritating because that might increase their chance of success…

 

Kakashi abruptly called a halt to the test.

 

Forcing Sasuke and Naruto to look incredibly foolish when they pulled back their attack and Naruto had to dissipate his clones.

 

Sasuke scowled, “Why?”

 

Kakashi snorted, “Because someone decided to test my patience…” he stalked over to the their original meeting place that had two bentos and two sets of chopsticks.

 

Hanging upside down and cursing was the third member of their genin squad.

 

It was a good thing that Sakura had worn shorts under her dress otherwise they would have seen far more then they ever wanted to.

 

“LET ME DOWN AT ONCE!” Sakura yelled.

 

Kakashi let her down and she was immediately bound to one of the three posts in the middle of the training field.

 

“Now why do you think that you ended up like this?” Kakashi snorted.

 

Sakura fumed and said nothing.

 

Kakashi glowered, “Someone always tries to cheat because they think that their jōnin isn’t looking. Sasuke reclaimed the Uchiha honor by not taking the bait. Now the bentos belong to Naruto and Sasuke because they didn’t cheat. I will return later and we’ll begin the test again at one. You two are not to give Sakura one bite as punishment for her cheating. Unless you all want to be sent back to the academy that is…”

 

Then Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke …

 

Sasuke had flinched when Kakashi mentioned an Uchiha had taken the bait during a similar test.

 

It had to his uncle Obito…

 

Sasuke didn’t know him at all and he wasn’t spoken of well. Obito was talked of as a failure and familial embarrassment that managed to die honorably. His Uncle’s death had brought Kakashi into the family and eventually Naruto.

 

His father was brusque and non-demonstrative but he treated Kakashi almost as a brother and often bragged about his accomplishments in the same manner as he did Shisui.

 

Not the same level as Itachi but then again Itachi was his firstborn son and a genius.

 

Shisui was spoken of outside the clan with nearly as much awe as Kakashi and Itachi. It was lamented that Shisui didn’t join them as Anbu.

 

Sakura wiggled and sulked as Naruto and Sasuke started to eat.

 

Eventually Naruto began to chew on his bottom lip thoughtfully before he held out a bit of chicken to Sakura.

 

The pink-haired kunoichi scowled, “What are you trying to do fail us?”

 

Naruto scowled, “You missed breakfast just like we did…we’ll need to work together to really get a chance at those bells. Sasuke and I tried by ourselves; even with my clones we couldn’t do it. If we all eat then we’ll have a better chance…”

 

“Why would you offer me food?” Sakura glared.

 

“Because you can’t help us with an empty stomach…” Naruto reasoned.

 

Sasuke growled, “Oh alright she can have some of mine.”

 

Naruto beamed at him, “If she won’t eat mine then I thought I’d share mine with you and you could give her some of yours. I can handle eating less…”

 

“Yeah right Mr. four bowls of ramen.” Sasuke retorted.

 

Naruto blushed, “I only eat two usually…”

 

“I like the second idea better!” Sakura announced.

 

As Sakura leaned over to take the offered bit from Sasuke, Kakashi appeared in the middle of a clap of thunder and a smoke cloud.

 

“YOU,” Kakashi gave them one of his unusual grins when he appeared, “pass.”

 

The three gaped at him, “WHAT?!”

 

Kakashi snickered, “The whole point of the exercise was to get you to work as a real team and it took you long enough to decide to work together. Now you really are genins! Go ahead and finish those bentos boys and then I’ll treat you three to ramen.”

 

So Sasuke and Naruto woofed down their bentos before Kakashi untied Sakura.

 

Then they all headed back to Konoha’s downtown and Ichiraku…

 

XooooooX

 

Sasuke’s entire family: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui’s parents were there for the official graduation ceremony…

 

Shisui was standing with his team but behind his lover Hana’s three massive dogs.

 

Itachi was standing with his family; he was apparently still too nervous and terrified of his family’s reaction to use the henge around them but Tenzō had his hand on hir back…

 

Iruka was beaming from his place with next to the Uchihas when The Third Hokage announced the teams out loud, with the genin walking out to stand in front of their jōnin sensei. Iruka being in the hospital due to the attack by Mizuki had postponed the official graduation ceremony …

 

“Team Asuma: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.”

 

Everyone knew that a Sarutobi always captained an InoShikaCho genin team…

 

“Team Kurenai: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyūga Hinata.”

 

An all sensor ninja team was odd but with Shisui and Hana on a team, it wasn’t too unusual right?

 

“Team Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and”

 

That last team was definitely expected even if news of Naruto’s graduation came late …

 

Then the Third Hokage named the final member of Kakashi’s team…

 

“Haruno Sakura.”

 

Now Sasuke’s disgusted expression and Naruto’s annoyed one made sense…

 

Two more teams were named before the students were dismissed but none of them were important anyway.

 

Kakashi had both Sasuke and Naruto in headlocks and dragged them over.

 

Itachi beamed at Sasuke, “You did it!”

 

Sasuke grumbled, “But not in a year and I didn’t exceed any of your test scores.”

 

Naruto snickered, “He’s just jealous because he’s had to deal with bug boy and pineapple head chasing after him scorewise.”

 

“While you never put in any effort.” Sasuke retorted. “The you I spar with at home and the you at school have completely different levels in skill. There is a reason why Iruka-sensei always looks so exasperated with you.”

 

Naruto shrugged, “I know my skill level, so what’s the point? Besides, Iruka knows what I can do, so what does it matter if I only put in effort when we spar at home or when Kakashi teaches me?”

 

“You are such a child.” Sasuke snorted.

 

“Sasuke-kun!” the pink-haired kunōichi called Sakura said throwing her arms around Sasuke’s neck.

 

Sasuke shoved her, “Don’t touch me.”

 

Itachi groaned, “You really shouldn’t hit girls Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke growled, “She shouldn’t touch me.”

 

“But Sasuke-kun!” the girl whined.

 

Kakashi groaned, “Sakura leave him alone.”

 

“Well you did it…” Iruka observed, “you’re the jōnin for sensei’s son…”

 

“I always thought Sasuke would end up on a team with Naruto…” Itachi mused.

 

“You’d have to be blind not to notice how their skills mesh.” Tenzō shrugged.

 

“For what it’s worth we are…proud of you Sasuke.” Their father Fugaku muttered.

 

They ended up repeating their dining choices back from when they celebrated Sasuke and Naruto starting the Academy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read Raising the Fox first you knew how the Bell test would end but I had to write it from narusasu's POV. Was it different then you expected?


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

 

Shira’s solo training before being noticed by Gaara made him scary strong for a kid…

 

He was the same age as Temari-san, making him fifteen…

 

He was treated with respect in this village and he was assumed to be part of their team despite not being a child of the Kazekage and it was the tradition to have three genin members on a team rather than four.

 

Due to his being his aunt’s only family and having to do manual labor since neither of them were paid as active Suna-nin, Shira knew a lot about building especially in a desert.

 

Sunagakure maybe built around a large oasis sheltered by large cliffs and a highly ambitious series of wells built during the reign of the First Kazekage but it too needed repairs because of the dry climate.

 

Shira had been surprised how much he actually knew in regards to architecture and he could spot weakened structures. How did Baki know so much about him?

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara and Temari shared a cloud of sand as they were backtracking the trail of the sandstorm that had ‘greeted’ them upon arrival.

 

Gaara frowned, “Why did Baki make Kanku-nii wash his face?”

 

Temari let out a cold laugh, “Because aside from hair color, Kankurō looks the most like the Kazekage. Our father’s hair is browner then yours but has a reddish tint to it. My hair is more like okaasan’s…”

 

“You look like Uncle Yasha…” Gaara said quietly.

 

Temari knew that was because Gaara didn’t remember their mother…

 

She hugged him with one arm, “Mama would be so proud of you…Uncle Yasha too. Genin and working together, they would like that.”

 

Gaara’s frown turned into a scowl, “But why does looking like the Kazekage matter?”

 

Temari sighed, “Because while he maybe a poor father, the Kazekage is a strong leader who is respected throughout the Land of Wind.”

 

Gaara snorted, “You mean the desert.”

 

Temari poked him in the side, “Have it your way, the desert then but either way, he is still respected. His appearance as well as being the Kazekage’s eldest son will assure the village elder that Father is doing what he can to help.”

 

Gaara paused the sand cloud musing, “Why were we really sent?”

 

Temari looked away, “Suna is full of idiots and most of them are adults. They don’t trust us, apparently our ripping apart a sandstorm scared them remember? Sending us to an unimportant village to deal with strange sandstorms was a great way to get rid of us for a while. Baki is treating it like a real mission so we have to as well. If these sandstorms are really getting worse then we’re in trouble otouto.”

 

Gaara frowned, “It’s just wind and sand…can’t we treat it the same as our last storm?”

 

Temari sighed, “Who knows? It depends on what is causing the storms.”

 

Gaara allowed the sand cloud to resume its movement while they searched for the origin point.

 

Temari kept it to herself that this particular assignment after they had demolished a sandstorm together made her worry all the more.

 

It felt like a trap and she did not approve of that…

 

She maybe the weaker sibling but she was a strategist and this didn’t feel right to her…

 

She touched Gaara’s arm, “The third eye jutsu…cast it. I’m going to send out my summons.”

 

Gaara repaused their movement via sand cloud and did as she requested. Temari maybe his neechan but she was also their official leader. She had a great head for strategy and Gaara appreciated that skill of hers…

 

His tactics and strategy weren’t as finely developed as Temari’s but with experience Gaara was confident that he could learn from her instincts…

 

XooooooX

 

Kankurō was observant enough to notice that Baki was actually pleased with him…

 

What this assignment in relation to their current mission was supposed to accomplish besides irritate him, Kankurō hadn’t a clue.

 

Being treated as something other then the demon’s brother was nice but being fawned over because he was the Kazekage’s eldest son was annoying.

 

Learning he had some latent skill in diplomacy irked him even as they were offered rooms in the elder’s home rather then staying at the village inn or the barracks with the likes of Saito the rude chūnin who insulted his sister.

 

If that ahō insulted his family one more time, Kankurō would use him to test his newest poison. If it killed him, it was no great loss…

 

Kankurō tried to convince the village elder that his offer was not necessary with stubborn politeness.

 

“Elder as kind as this offer is, it isn’t necessary. We’re not used to such treatment, the inn or even the barracks will be more then adequate.”

 

“I’m not sharing the same building as that,” Saito began.

 

Kankurō was across the room in a flash, a kunai was held against Saito’s neck. “One more word ahō and I will plug this into your throat. I’m sure you’ve heard of the poisons of the puppet squad.”

 

His threat no doubt clear…

 

“The blade is poisoned?” one of Saito’s teammates gasped.

 

Kankurō smirked as he pressed the flat of the blade tighter against the foul-mouthed chūnin’s throat. “Would you like to be my test subject for my experimental poison?”

 

The other chūnins clamored for both Kankurō’s mercy and Saito to offer an apology.

 

The later was offered begrudgingly, in the same manner Kankurō accepted it but not before nicking Saito’s throat with the kunai.

 

His grimace and muttered apology for his shaky hand was given in the same vein as the apology.

 

“I’m sorry, my hand slipped.” Kankurō said as if it had been an accident; he examined the kunai closely and then licked the unblooded side. He grinned like a kid who just got out of trouble, “Lucky you, I grabbed the wrong kunai. This one is safe…no poison.”

 

Baki raised an eyebrow in silent query.

 

Kankurō had nicked the ahō on purpose and he had meant to grab a poisoned kunai only to have snatched up an unpoisoned one by accident so he responded with a slight shrug.

 

Baki’s response was merely to roll his eyes at his antics.

 

The village elder cleared his throat, “If Saito-san is finished with baiting you Kankurō-sama then I will show you to your quarters.”

 

Kankurō’s protests against special treatment had been perfunctory; he had no wish to share quarters with the likes of Saito and his witless teammates. A village inn would be rustic but manageable.

 

Kankurō gave in with false grace, “Very well, we’ll accept the accommodations if you will allow myself, my brother, our sensei and our companion to share a room. Temari will of course need her own room. Asking a young woman of her age, ninja or not to share a room with males would be rude.”

 

The elder nodded, “Of course, my eldest daughter’s room is empty on occasion of her marriage and it is one of the largest in our humble home. It should suit you gentlemen properly; I will give orders to have it prepared for yourself and your companions to sleep. Her sisters can share freeing up a room for your honored sister.”

 

Kankurō frowned, “Temari would be most distraught to learn that she is forcing someone to give up their room. She has spent so much time with us, that she no longer has time for her female friends in childhood. It might be a welcome change if she spent a little time with your daughters.”

 

The village elder blinked, “Your sister is the eldest child of the Kazekage…surely my daughters would be very much beneath her…”

 

Kankurō shrugged, “They hold the same social position do they not? You don’t seem to be that much older then the Kazekage. Surely your daughters are of age with my sister…”

 

The mixture of compliments, humbleness and flattery worked wonders…

 

Kankurō was surprised how relaxed the elder became…

 

The elder beamed, “I will be sure to instruct my daughters to make themselves available to your sister.”

 

Kankurō nodded, “I would appreciate that. Tomorrow perhaps, I can meet with yourself and your advisors to learn about the damages caused by the storm.”

 

Saito was sullen now and he had his ‘wound’ bandaged but he looked at Kankurō with nearly identical loathing as he had Gaara.

 

Both Kankurō and Baki knew that Saito had to be watched…

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara’s third eye had barely opened when a blade hit Temari and she threatened to topple off his sand cloud.

 

Gaara reached out to cradle her, only to realize that she was limp and lifeless in his arms. He screamed…

 

His sand pulled her away from him and formed a sand clone simultaneously.

 

Gaara had to face the attacker…

 

Temari was right this was a trap…

 

Gaara wasn’t the strategist that Temari was yet…

 

Please don’t be dead! Don’t be dead! Watching someone he cared about die in front of him when he couldn’t protect them was too much to bear.

 

XooooooX

 

Shira was the first to see it…

 

Gaara running back toward the village alone…

 

His face panicked.

 

Shira abandoned his mission and ran straight for Gaara.

 

The closer he came the more he noticed that it was leaking sand.

 

A clone, a sand clone and it was falling apart…

 

Shira ran harder reaching the clone as it fell to the ground.

 

“Temari…fell…poison maybe…tell Kankurō…only hope…”

 

Then it collapsed into the sand around it leaving no sign to its previous existence aside from the words ringing in Shira’s ears…

 

Shira stared into the desert; Gaara-sama was frightened…

 

This could be bad…

 

Temari had fallen on a recon…

 

He turned and ran back into the village in search of Baki and Kankurō.

 

In the case of poison, they had little time.

 

Shira kept running, the loss of either Gaara or Temari was painful.

 

XooooooX

 

Kankurō reacted pulling the elder behind him when the door was flung open.

 

Shira stood there panting, “There was an attack. Gaara sent a sand clone but it collapsed. Temari is down. Might be poison.”

 

Kankurō flinched, “Not Temari…Gaara watched it happen?”

 

Baki frowned, “Why is that a problem?”

 

“Gaara watched Yashamaru die and it left a huge scar.” Kankurō shivered. “I never want to see that again…”

 

Then he tore out of the house, calling back “If it’s poison I can identify it and I might have a counter. I can’t let Temari die on Gaara!”

 

Shira and Baki exchanged glances before chasing after him.

 

Leaving a stunned trio of chūnin and the village elder…

 

Kankurō kept running; his puppets tied on his back via scrolls gave him no comfort.

 

Temari had to live…

 

XooooooX

 

Out of the dunes came a shadowy figure.

 

“I heard you destroyed a sandstorm with her…I’ve studied the Shukaku’s techniques and I’ve come to challenge you!” the masked figured yelled. “Sunagakure has no need of a weapon it can’t control!”

 

Gaara shook, “You didn’t have to hurt Temari!”

 

“Like the Demon Raccoon of the Sand has familial ties like normal people! Stop pretending to be one of us!”

 

“I don’t want to see someone I love die again! I won’t! I can’t take that pain again!” Gaara yelled definitely.

 

“Sand bullets!”

 

The sand rose up to protect Gaara and Temari without a thought.

 

Gaara had noticed that it never hurt his siblings but he’d never noticed it protected them.

 

Gaara was panicking, because Temari still had yet to move…

 

Don’t be dead…don’t be dead…

 

“Hiding behind the sand? I’ve heard it said that the Shukaku has never been ill or had so much as a stubbed toe. Do you even know what pain is you monster?”

 

Gaara closed his eyes; “Pain is watching someone you love die before your eyes. I don’t want to feel that again…”

 

“That is emotional pain and I don’t really believe that one such as you can feel such things.” The stranger chortled.

 

Then the unfamiliar Suna-nin attacked with more jutsu.

 

Gaara had never had to fight a real battle before.

 

The closest he’d come to witnessing one was when Yashamaru died to protect him from an assassin sent by the Kazekage.

 

Gaara also had to protect Temari in the hope that she was still alive…

 

The more techniques that this stranger attacked with the angrier the beast inside him that Gaara knew was Shukaku became.

 

He was afraid to sleep for fear letting the ‘monster’ free to do some of the terrible things that Shukaku threatened.

 

“Fight me monster! Forget the girl and show me your power!”

 

Gaara growled, “Leave Temari out of this!”

 

“Then leave the girl and fight me.”

 

Gaara was torn between leaving Temari and fighting the man in earnest.

 

Then the stranger attacked them both with sand claws only to be deflected but he slammed Temari with a tail slap that threw her away from Gaara and pinned her against a half buried rock.

 

Gaara shook, “Give Temari back you bastard!”

 

The stranger smirked, “Beat me and I will.”

 

Gaara was shoved beyond panic and anger into rage, “You have no idea who you’re playing with! Sand Bullets! Sand Scythe!”

 

“Don’t play with me like a mouse trying to escape! We’re hawks fighting over a mouse!”

 

“I’m not a mouse bastard! I’m the hawk!”

 

“Prove it! Stop cowering little fool.”

 

Then the bastard cast a sandstorm jutsu.

 

Gaara’s consciousness was forced aside.

 

“ **Puny little human! You think that you can wield my attacks? I’ll kill you!** ” Shukaku snarled. ****  
  


Gaara thrashed in huge sand claws, ‘Give me back my body demon!’

 

‘ **Shut up before I kill you kit**! **I’m going to kill this piece of filth and bathe in his blood.** ’

 

“Stop delaying brat!”

 

Shukaku laughed a nerve-wracking sound that sounded like breaking bones, “ **Oh I’m not that brat, you went and woke up the demon foolish human. Now you’re my prey!** ”

 

The stranger tried to laugh it away, “You are the demon brat.”

 

Shukaku’s eyes narrowed, “ **No, the brat is the brat and the demon is the demon. Stop playing ‘opossum’ like the rest of your weak race! You wanted the demon and the demon is here! Run prey run, you’re not the hawk; you’re the mouse! Hehehe~!** ”

 

XooooooX

 

Baki’s radar for trouble exploded the nearer they were to where he was sensing Gaara and Temari were.

 

While Baki too had wind affinity, he didn’t have the skill or variety of wind jutsus to teach Temari. So he sent her to the best, just as he had Kankurō but he didn’t have any skill with puppets so other then teaching strategy or teamwork he couldn’t help Kankurō with anymore.

 

Kankurō was already reaching back to release Karasu and Shira was centering his breathing before entering into their first battle.

 

Baki had lost comrades in the field before especially in war but he’d never lost a student and he wouldn’t start with Yashamaru’s niece.

 

The closer they came a chill ran through them.

 

The air was choked with sand and the wind whistled with hideous mocking laughter and a chilling roar.

 

Gaara had fallen; the Shukaku was in control…

 

Kankurō flinched, “What is that?”

 

Shira growled, “Shukaku asserted himself. That hasn’t happened in six years…”

 

Kankurō swallowed, “Not since Yashamaru died…then Temari…”

 

Baki snapped, “It has to be poison. You two find Temari secure her and Kankurō it’s your duty to ascertain the poison and counter it. Shira serve as back up don’t let anything interrupt Kankurō.”

 

Both boys nodded sharply and shadowed him as Baki ran towards the sound of the Shukaku.

 

XooooooX

 

Shukaku cackled, “ **Run run little mouse, entertain me! Hehe! The sand is my world, don’t play too much or throw my jutsu in my face or I will get very angry. You don’t want to see that... Or do you prey?** ”

 

Gaara sensed his brother was near and wanted to shout at him. But whether it was to tell him run away or take care of Temari, Gaara didn’t know…

 

Gaara couldn’t see what was going on exactly…

 

It was a like trying to see through a window into a sandstorm…

 

There was a sandstorm raging around them…

 

No two storms threatening to collide as they grew into impressive strength.

 

Gaara thrashed in his sand prison and screamed voicelessly in the void of his mind.

 

XooooooX

 

The closer they got, the worse the visibility was…

 

Baki had studied the Shukaku in his spare time to learn its natural attacks and weaknesses.

 

Their greatest weakness were its temper and its pride but second was its hatred of injury to itself…

 

Irritating it by agitating any of the Shukaku’s weakness was practically a death sentence…

 

The few times that the ‘Shukaku’ had ‘gotten’ loose since being sealed in Gaara had been the epitome of the tantrums of a divine child rather then a blood thirsty monster according to the reports.

 

Somehow Gaara was holding him in check or it had been Gaara wielding the power of the Shukaku?

 

This did not look like Gaara was in control; those actions were not the way his Gaara fought.

 

There was a viciousness and a thirst for blood that was in the sand filled air.

 

A sense he’d never felt before from Gaara who while possessing great strength was essentially a gentle, kind person.

 

How to ‘wake’ Gaara up in the middle of Shukaku’s rage was the trouble…

 

XooooooX

 

Shira was guarding Kankurō’s back while Kankurō bent over his trapped seemingly unconscious sister…

 

Shira had great esteem for Temari but he never was attracted to her, she was so far above him that he watched her as one would a princess and one were their protector.

 

Temari may not be treated as a princess but she was the current Kazekage’s daughter which made her worthy of his approbation.

 

Shira had to trust Kankurō to save her…

 

He was the only one out of them with serious potion knowledge…

 

XooooooX

 

Kankurō bent over Temari, tracing the trail of blood from her kunai wound to the wound itself…

 

He dabbed the blood and brought it to his tongue, his eyes narrowing as he swiftly recognized the poison.

 

It was a Suna poison, created by the puppet squad and one he knew well…

 

Kankurō reached into his equipment pouch to pull out the antidote and then froze.

 

He retasted the poison through the blood and flinched, it was almost unpreceptable but the poison was altered ever so slightly.

 

The bastard!

 

Now Kankurō had trouble, he had to identify what the change was and fast.

 

As he thought Kankurō tested her breathing and heart rate…

 

Both were slowing, his knowledge of the original poison was that it would cause immediate loss of consciousness…

 

They were running out of time…

 

Kankurō’s eyes flew open and he tossed the antidote back in his supply pouch and pulled out a stronger one. It was one he saved for himself if he was poisoned and felt any effects. Biting his lip, Kankurō ripped the cork out of the vial with his teeth and forced Temari to swallow.

 

His heartbeat pounded in his head over the sound of the screaming wind as he waited with bated breath…

 

Eventually he felt her breathing and heartbeat return to normal, she would soon return to consciousness.

 

Kankurō yelled into the wind, “GAARA! TEMARI IS ALIVE AND SHE’S WAKING UP!”

 

Beside him he felt Shira relax even as the storms raged together blending even as Shukaku stole control of the storm…

 

XooooooX

 

Gaara heard Kankurō against all odds and he shoved back shattering the sand claw that held him.

 

Gaara fought back imprisoning Shukaku in a shell of sand…

 

“This is my body! I let my worry about Temari steal my focus. You wanted me to attack Bastard! Take this!”

 

Gaara reached out with his sand and without Temari this time, he ripped the sand storm apart…

 

He ignored the wind and grabbed at the sand flinging it away leaving only wind that slashed like a sword.

 

The unknown Suna-nin started in shock.

 

Over the wind Baki snarled out a name.

 

XooooooX

 

“Taki…you arrogant fool. Genius captain of the Suna Wind Corps. I knew that your arrogance would get you in trouble someday…”

 

“Baki! How could you side with them? Shukaku killed your precious Yashamaru…”

 

Baki stepped in front of a seething Gaara, “Otouto you’ve gone too far this time. Stirring up sandstorms just to take on a talent child? I can’t clean up after you this time.”

 

Taki spat, “Clean up after me? We’re the same rank!”

 

Baki shook his head, “With your arrogance you should never have made jōnin. That was a mistake on the part of the Kazekage, one of many in my opinion.”

 

True to Baki’s expectations, with Temari dealt with Kankurō had attacked with his puppet Karusu while Gaara and Baki were distracted.

 

Which meant Temari was really fine…

 

And she was safe with Shira…

 

Kankurō had Taki locked up in his puppet in two heartbeats.

 

There was a laugh from inside the puppet.

 

“You think you caught me but you didn’t. I’m not the only one who sees the Shukaku as a relict, a failure and a danger to Suna. The Kazekage believes it but hesitates to attack the Shukaku directly because of some pathetic attachment due to blood.”

 

Then there was an odd thrashing inside the puppet.

 

Baki launched at the puppet tearing it open…

 

Inside in the clear death throws of a poisoning was his younger brother…

 

Kankurō moved forward but Gaara stopped him, his nails clawing into his older brother’s arm.

 

“Leave it. Cowardly as it was, for Suna let it be. We handled this trouble for that village but it would bad for Suna to learn that it was Taki. He is respected and to have him painted as attacking an innocent village much less hurting his former student will shame him. I’m sure that he can quietly handled, the Kazekage will come up with a reasonable reason for why he’s dead.”

 

Gaara’s control was tight, almost too tight…

 

But Kankurō understood the pain that Baki much be feeling…

 

The very idea of holding Gaara or Temari in his arms and knowing they were dead was too much.

 

It was the first time they had seen real emotion on Baki’s face, it was sorrow…

 

More sorrow then he’d shown them when he’d learned about Yashamaru…

 

Then Baki’s face was impassive.

 

“He’s gone. Pity. He was a fine ninja…to fall like this…no matter. Karusu can carry him back. Store it in a scroll. We’ll make a story to tell the village but this is the end of their trouble…”

 

His coldness reminded them strangely of Temari when she was angry…

 

Kankurō did as he was told and packed up Karasu…

 

Shira already had Temari weakly hanging on his broad back with a scowl on her face.

 

Gaara’s face was grim as he conjured his two clouds of sand to ride back with.

 

He wondered if Temari knew who her attacker was?

 

Temari refused to speak of Taki-sensei, what had ended their training after all?

 

Their return trip was almost ant-climatic compared to their race out there after Temari fell…

 

They weren’t the same enthusiastic genins who had been excited for their first mission…

 

Gaara had to face himself or rather Shukaku and his skills to prove he was the stronger will…

 

Kankurō had to learn to trust himself to make quick decisions…

 

Temari would have to recover from her poisoning and work on her defensive as well as observation to protect not only herself but them as well…

 

As for Baki, how he would ultimately deal with his brother’s death was anyone’s guess.

 

Shira may not have been as involved in the battle as he would have liked but it was an experience that he might not have had were it not for Gaara’s insistence on meeting him…

 

 


	17. Chapter 15

 

Chapter fifteen

 

Naruto had been surprised after they reported their most recently completed mission Kakashi was asked to meet with Ibiki-san of interrogation.

 

Naruto and Sasuke were told to head home alone and Kashi-nii would meet them later.

 

Naruto had become more of a usual sight for the villagers who still seemed to despise him but he did his best to ignore them as he and Sasuke headed back to the Uchiha compound.

 

Sasuke shoved him towards the house that Naruto shared with Iruka, Kakashi, Tenzō and Itachi before heading in the direction of his own house next door.

 

Naruto went to wash up for dinner and change into more comfortable clothes then his usual orange jumpsuit that had been a graduation gift from Kashi-nii.

 

That didn’t mean that he didn’t like the orange, it was quickly becoming a favorite color. He loved that it had the Uzumaki symbol on it, his father had been called the Yellow Flash and orange was just close enough to yellow to remind him of his father but still give him room to find himself.

 

Why he was an Uzumaki, when Naruto was sure that his father wasn’t, was curious…

 

Was it because his father was the first ninja in his family while Uzumaki, like the Uchiha was full of them?

 

Mikoto Mama’s lessons about the Hokage’s and their consorts had mentioned that the Second Hokage had married an Uzumaki named Mito…

 

So his family traced its roots back to the same ancestry as the Second Hokage’s descendants…

 

Rather cool especially when his own father was the Fourth Hokage…

 

Sasuke was actually related the First and Second Hokage’s which made him a little jealous but whatever…

 

Dinner was stilted, with Ruka-nii pouting and a depressed Kashi-nii while Itachi tried to distract them with stories that were probably made up about his shared shift with Tenzō-nii on Hokage watch…

 

Iruka went to bed early, leaving a still pouting Kashi-nii to do the dishes.

 

Itachi and Tenzō seemed worried.

 

Naruto didn’t quite understand why Ruka-nii was upset about Kashi-nii having to work tomorrow on a special mission. Naruto was excited about not having to work at all…

 

Maybe they could go to the festival this year!

 

XooooooX

 

Kashi-nii was already gone when Naruto woke up…

 

Ruka-nii looked nearly in tears, while Itachi and Tenzō kept watching him anxiously.

 

Naruto was excited about the festival.

 

“Ne ne Ruka-nii where’s Kashi-sensei?” Naruto said between eager bites.

 

“He’s on a mission, remember? You were taken off the festival mission because his skills were needed.” Iruka said stiffly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto frowned.

 

Iruka coughed, “Nothing…”

 

Iruka then hurried to eat himself before he started on the dishes.

 

After the kitchen was cleaned up, he and Naruto headed out to the lane to meet Mikoto and Sasuke.

 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to be distracted by an excited Naruto, it was the first time he was going be attending a Konoha festival and he wasn’t supposed to be on a mission right now.

 

Mikoto-mama and Iruka started taking quietly, not that Naruto could hear and he was quickly distracted by his own excitement.

 

“Come on, come on! Festival! Festival!” Naruto said excitedly.

 

“It’s not that excited, we were supposed to be working after all.” Sasuke mumbled in a way that would imply he didn’t care rather than wariness.

 

“But we’re not,” Naruto said bouncing as he dragged on Sasuke’s hand.

 

By the time they reached the festival, the two boys were excited, well as excited as Sasuke could get. That boy was notoriously unmotivated to expose his emotions and naturally stoic quite like his father Fugaku.

 

Itachi’s feelings were more visible in times of great stress…

 

It was Sasuke rather than Naruto who seemed to notice that he was morose and distracted compared to his usual self.

 

Sasuke chose to seem more interested in distracting Naruto by challenging him to various games.

 

Which led them to meeting up with Kurenai’s team who were peeved to be missing out on the festival; Shino was more likely to be bemoaning his having to work with people, Hinata who still far too shy and Kiba likely was miserable surrounded by all of these food smells that he couldn’t have. He like Shino and likely Akamaru hated to be cooped up in a small space…

 

Not that Sasuke knew for certain or really cared about those three...

 

Hinata was a mouse, Shino a lone wolf and Kiba lashed out when he felt like it, because he was just as afraid of being alone as he was of being unworthy...

 

Sasuke noticed that Iruka flinched when he spotted Kakashi with a female who was clearly kunoichi...

 

Sasuke saw various Uchiha in police uniforms floating around but not his father...

 

Likely his father was busy overseeing everything and leaving it in the hands of his officers.

 

His rivalry with Naruto in regards to the games they recklessly challenged themselves to distracted him quite well.

 

That is until he spotted the pink-haired brat and her blonde friend Yamanaka Inotwittering about Kakashi-sensei’s date and a kiss. They wondered if Kakashi had run off with the spy because of that kiss to have his wicked adult way with her.

 

While Naruto might be oblivious about Kakashi and Iruka being lovers, Sasuke was not.

 

He spun around to see the look of shock and betrayal on Iruka’s face just before he seemed to sway.

 

Immediately, his mother called out, “Rin! Rin get over here. Guy you go bother that Lee student of yours.”

 

Rin, who looked after their strange family’s health hurried over, “Iruka? Are you alright?”

 

Iruka shook his head before fainting, “I don’t think so…”

 

Naruto screamed, “Ruka-nii!”

 

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto who sagged in his embrace even as he glared death at the pink-haired girl.

 

Coincidentally, while his mother had tried to send Guy-sensei away, it was actually him who carried Iruka into the Uchiha ward and laid him down in his bed.

 

“I never thought of Kakashi as a cheater.” The strange green spandex wearing jōnin muttered darkly.

 

“Thank you Guy, that is quite enough. I’ll see you later...” Rin nee-san said absently.

 

Naruto wouldn’t budge from the hallway.

 

Sasuke was surprised when Itachi, Tenzō, Hana and Shisui appeared. He hadn’t seen either of them at the festival so how could they have known about this so quickly?

 

When Kakashi arrived, it was Itachi who tackled him to the ground and yelled about what he was thinking and how could he hurt Iruka like this...

 

Sasuke was surprised, Itachi rarely showed emotion like that.

 

Even Hana’s nin-ken were growling at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi’s sputtering attempts to explain himself seemed to fall on deaf ears.

 

How could Kakashi had lied about a mission when he was on a date and kissed some girl?

 

Yuck! Sasuke hated liars most of all, Kakashi had always been like family but this was terrible...

 

Rin was the one to toss Itachi off of Kakashi and shoved him into Tenzō’s arms, before she sat on him herself, “You child! How could you? You’re clearly still not mature enough to be in a relationship; don’t you know how much Iruka cares for you? He thinks he’s not good enough for you! What sort of mission includes kissing?”

 

Kakashi protested, “It wasn’t my fault! Sakura and Ino were stalking me; I was interrogating the kunoichi with the silence method. Those two nosy children fell out of a tree and landed on my back toppling me on top of the woman. I wouldn’t have chosen to kiss her, if I had been told that it was part of my mission to do so I would have told them to find another Sharingan user to read her mind. Ask the Yamanakas, I’m sure Ino would tell you exactly when I supposedly kissed that kunoichi and her father Inoichi will tell you when I dumped her off on the Interogators. I was tempted to resign as a ninja when I was assigned this mission. I see now that I should have.” He looked towards the floor, “Will Iruka be alright?”  


Rin let go of him, “Physically, there is nothing wrong with him. Emotionally, I think he’s very hurt by this and it will take a while before he trusts you or himself.”

 

Kakashi pouted, “It wasn’t as if I did anything wrong...”

 

Rin leaned in to growl, “If Shisui were in your place, do you think that Hana wouldn’t be angry enough to claw his face off? What would be my response if Guy ever did such a thing to me...”

 

“You’d ignore him for weeks.” Kakashi muttered darkly. “Hana would probably tie him up and leave him there for days without food or water until he grovelled enough.”

 

Both kunoichi growled at him for his forthrightness.

 

Sasuke was watching and when Mikoto didn’t respond to the slight on Shisui, Sasuke blurted out, “Kakashi-sensei how could you say that about Shisui-nii? Who would really treat him so meanly?”

 

Shisui glowered, “Sasuke such vehemence isn’t needed. I wouldn’t let myself be put in a situation to deserve it. I would totally deserve it if I were that foolish as to get in such a situation though.”

 

Mikoto ignored them, “Shisui has nothing to do with this, this about your considering how to be in a relationship like an adult. You should consider how your choices good or bad reflect on your partner. There are rules about being alone with interviewees for such a reason to avoid situations like this. I am surprised that Morino Ibiki and Inoichi allowed such a situation to occur but you should have been more aware of your surroundings. Despite your reluctance to take on this mission, an outsider might interpret your behaviour as a date which your other student did.”

 

Kakashi was still pouting while Naruto was still distracted by an unconscious Iruka.

 

Mikoto glared at him, “You better fix this Kakashi, we’ve all tried to boost Iruka’s self-confidence and in one day you completely devastated it. Iruka has done more than your deserve, he was the one who picked up the slack raising Naruto because you were always seemingly away on missions. It took you how long to dump the primary responsibility on him? He was still a child himself, being not even thirteen when he demanded to help look after Kushina’s son. You were just fourteen yourself, if Fugaku and I hadn’t agreed to support you both no one would have agreed to let you two children raise a baby even if the Third Hokage was supportive of having the Fourth Hokage and Kushina’s best students raise their child.”

  
Kakashi flinched.

 

“We’ve welcomed you into our family Kakashi, please don’t make us regret it.” Mikoto said stiffly, “Come on Sasuke we’re going home.”  
  
Sasuke was led away reluctantly; he didn’t carry the memory of Shisui being insulted with him. Rather it was the look of devastation on Naruto’s face…  
  
  
  


 

 


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  


After they returned to Suna, Baki left them at the house they shared to go report their mission to the Fourth Kazekage taking the scroll containing Kuroari [Black Ant] that held the body of his deceased treacherous brother.  
  
Temari was even more silent and brooding then usual than usual since discovering the identity of the person responsible for those sand storms and her own poisoning.

To be painfully honest, there was something terribly disturbing about Temari’s cold reaction to the betrayal by her wind corps sensei.  
  
Did it have anything to do with that night he found his sister crying in the kitchen late at night?  
  
Had Taki done more to hurt his sister? Gaara had always looked up her Temari, idolized her even and knowing she might be upset made him feel worse about letting her be hurt…  
  
Gaara had to get stronger to protect his sister even if she believed as the eldest that it was her job to protect them…  


# XooooooX

  
Sakura had gone home first while Kakashi went to check in with the Hokage and Iruka about their completed mission for the Akimichi.  
  
They were heading back towards the house when they heard the sounds of a fight or rather a beating when they followed the sounds to their origin…  
  
They found older teenagers had their former classmates Chōji and Kiba who weren’t even friends being beaten.  
  
One of them had Kiba’s nin-ken Akamaru and was hurting it.  
  
While Sasuke had no affection for Kiba, he had an issue with bullying even if Kiba had it out for Naruto for a long time.  
  
Chōji was one of those guys who like Naruto who just wanted to be treated as an equal by everyone.  
  
Naruto ran forward casting his shadow clone jutsu and a Naruto snatched Akamaru from one of the boys, kicking him into a wall.  
  
Chōji must have had gone shopping because all of his purchases were thrown all over and destroyed.  
  
Kiba was still struggling to get free despite being the target of no less than three boys himself.  
  
It took four to hold Chōji down, and there were still more who were injuring the heavy-set boy.   
  
Sasuke and Naruto never could stand bullying; as they leapt into the fray with a shadow clone keeping Akamaru out of harm’s way even though he clearly wanted to help Kiba.  
  
They beat up Chōji and Kiba’s attackers but merely disabled them; so soon they were sprawled out in the alleyway.  
  
Once they were dealt with both Sasuke and Naruto picked up a bruised boy and carried them towards the hospital.  
  
They met Rin nee-chan just coming out of the hospital.  
  
Naruto called out, “Rin Nee-chan!”

 

“Naruto? Sasuke? What in the world?”  
  
“Some jerks were beating up Chōji and Kiba, they were even picking on Akamaru.” Naruto blurted out.

 

“Come along then, lucky for you I have experience with Inuzukas.” Rin said with a sigh as she led them inside the hospital.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke waited impatiently to at least make sure they were well taken care of before going to track down family members.   
  
Sasuke remembered that Shisui-nii worked for an Akimichi Chōza who might be related to Chōji and vaguely remembered where Shisui’s old office was so he decided to go find the huge man.  
  
Naruto headed for the Academy to try to find Hana who liked to visit Shisui there since he’d taken up a class.  
  
He met up with Hana and Shisui coming out of the academy and had to reluctantly to tell Hana about her brother being at the hospital.  
  
Hana reacted badly and grumbled that she was going to kill the boys who bullied her brother.  
  
Naruto tagged along back to the hospital where he met Sasuke who was with Chōji’s dad who was likewise furious as was Shikamaru who seemed to have tagged along with them…  
  
The dads thanked them before disappearing into the exam room with Rin to find out how their sons were doing.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the Uchiha distract where they separated to enter their own houses.  
  
They’d find out how Chōji and Kiba were later…  


# XooooooX

  
Naruto was excited about the festival and being excused from their mission mean that he and Sasuke could have fun!  
  
  
Despite Iruka’s downer of a mood, Naruto was determined to make Sasuke have fun. Sasuke didn’t interact well with others and preferred to avoid them.  
  
Sasuke primarily chose to interact with his family but also with Kakashi, Iruka, himself and Tenzō. Like Shisui, Naruto knew that he despised anyone who mistreated or maligned his beloved nii-chan.  
  
Sasuke was scowling even as he was all but dragged by Naruto, he would have much preferred to being practing his shuriken and kunai work to catch up to Itachi.  
  
After all, Itachi was Sasuke’s idol and semi-rival, or as his brother put it; ‘he existed merely as a wall for him to surpass’.  
  
They purchased tickets for the games from Kiba who pouted about being stuck working today while they got to enjoy the festival.  
  
Because Naruto was proudly wearing his ninja headband, he had to play the games at the ninja difficulty level and so did Sasuke because he was an Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke won the kunai game and picked out a stuffed hawk but he also managed to capture the most fish with his net making a new record of 18 while Naruto’s net broke after barely getting one.  
  
Naruto did manage to ring the same sake bottle with all nine rings earning a stuffed dog that resembled Pakkun.  
  
They were just about to pass a mask seller when Naruto became enthralled by a fox mask.

 

The mask seller became very angry and threw the mask at him, “You want this so much, take it and leave freak!”  
  
Sasuke growled at him and threw a handful of ryo at him, “We don’t need charity or rudeness! Take this for your pains.” Then he picked up a mask that looked similar to Itachi’s and smirked, “Look Naruto, now we can play Anbu!”  
  
Naruto smiled wanely, “Of course datte ba yo! Being Anbu before Hokage sounds awesome!”  
  
The citizens around them snorted and sneered that Naruto hadn’t a chance of being an Anbu or an Hokage.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke ignored them and mockingly wore their Anbu style masked on the back of their heads before going to play another game.  
  
For the annoyance factor, they both had entered the festival’s talent contest together.  
  
Naruto cast his shadow clone jutsu while Sasuke used his skill with a kunai to eliminate Naruto’s clones as well as tackle Naruto to the stage floor and end with a flick to Naruto’s forehead not unlike the ones that Itachi had given him through the years.  
  
The two of them were so ‘amazing’ and ‘cute’ that was that they won the cash prize of ten thousand ryo.  
  
Sasuke stunned them all, even Naruto, by taking the obi-wrapped prize money and walking up to a civilian who was working.  
  
“Urushi isn’t it? Do you still live at the orphanage?” Sasuke said as he boredly tapped the cash against his palm.  


The man who was wearing a vest with pins on it and nodded, “I’m one of the caretakers there…”

  
“Good.” Sasuke said curtly, “I want you to take this and bring the children to the festival to enjoy themselves. Then use whatever is left for whatever is needed most like food or clothing items.”  
  
His mother beamed at him for his kindness before continuing with her attempt to cheer up Iruka…  
  
Naruto would have protested Sasuke’s heavy-handed decision when his best friend handed off their prize but he was an orphan himself. He was lucky that he had Kashi-nii, Ruka-nii, Itachi-nii, Tenzō-nii and Mikoto mama. There was also Fugaku-san, Shisui-nii and his parents but the kids in the orphanage weren’t as lucky.  
  
It was the first time that he’d really heard of an orphanage, given how many died when the demon fox inside him attacked Konoha it was inevitable that there would be parentless children.   
  
So Naruto echoed Sasuke and nervously toyed with his previous prize the stuffed dog that looked like he was Pakkun.  
  
Sasuke caught a conversation about Kakashi about a ‘date’ and a ‘kiss’, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke watched as Iruka paled and crumpled to the ground.  
  
Naruto screamed, “Ruka-nii!”  
  
Sasuke’s mother yelled for Rin as she tried to catch Iruka but merely managed to slow Iruka’s fall.  
  
Sasuke scowled, he was more observant than Naruto so he knew that Kakashi oji-chan was Iruka’s lover and hearing that Kakashi’s ‘mission’ was actually a date made him angry.  
  
Naruto was trembling as he neared Iruka.  
  
Rin released a stretcher from a scroll and Guy lifted Iruka onto it. Between Guy-sensei and Rin, they carried Iruka from the festival to Naruto’s house which was next door to Sasuke’s own in the Uchiha district. Once in the house they carried Iruka into his room before Guy laid him on his futon.  
  
Then Rin began her exam.  
  
Sasuke sighed and draped an arm over Naruto’s still trembling shoulders to comfort him.  
  
It was a tense atmosphere filled with uneasy silence even after a worried Itachi, Tenzō, Shisui and Hana appeared.  
  
Not long after, Rin reported that Iruka would be fine after he rested…  
  
Naruto’s younger guardian was just overwrought and fainted due to shock…  
  
When Kakashi appeared he was verbally chastised before Itachi tackled him to the hallway floor and began hitting him while ranting about his behavior having hurt Iruka.  
  
A few defensive questions from Kakashi oji-chan set Sasuke off and he yelled at his jōnin sensei until his mother decided to take over lecturing Kakashi. After a while she decided that it was time for them to go…  


# XooooooX

  
Naruto was still silent despite the strained talk around him.  
  
he felt almost abandoned when Sasuke left so once it was just him and Kakashi, Naruto darted into the room that Kakashi shared with Iruka and slammed the door. Immediately he set up traps keyed to Kakashi’s chakra.  
  
“Stay away! I know this is your fault!”  
  
“Naruto this is my room,” Kakashi began.  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out as he plopped onto the ground besides Iruka’s futon and crossed his arms stubbornly, “Don’t care. You hurt Ruka-nii and I’m mad at you so go away. You’re not even sorry!”  
  
“I need to talk to Iruka.” Kakashi protested.  
  
“Impossible, absolutely impossible; he’s not even awake stupid.” Naruto snorted as he glared at the closed door. “Go away, I’ll send a clone if Iruka wants to talk to you Kashi-nii. Until then I don’t want to hear or smell you, so go away!”  
  
Kakashi was silent and thank Amaterasu, Naruto eventually heard his older guardian leave…  
  
He let out a sigh of relief; Iruka had looked so hurt before he fainted…  
  
He had to make sure that Iruka would be alright even if Rin nee-san said so…  


Naruto just wanted Iruka to be okay…  
  
  



	19. Chapter 17A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to the Land of Waves begins...

Chapter 17

  
  
Sasuke was being his usual brusque self when Naruto met him at his house next door before they were meeting the pink-haired brat and Kakashi to be assigned a mission.

“You don’t need to pick me up every day baka.”

  
Itachi chuckled, “Take care of my brother; someday he’ll be glad you’re friends.”

 

Sasuke muttered under his breath, “Who said we were friends? Who would want to be friends with this idiot?”

 

Sasuke treated him less unwanted than their former classmates or even their irritating teammate. Unfortunately, Sasuke’s preference for Naruto was obvious to everyone except maybe Sasuke. Sasuke could be quite oblivious for an Uchiha…

 

Naruto was used to Sasuke’s coldness and he knew that he was closer to Sasuke than the slightly older genin admitted out loud but that was fine.

 

To Naruto’s fury, Sakura had already drawn their mission.

 

A pet retrieval…

 

How boring!

 

They checked out radios with headsets and ‘practiced’ their teamwork.

  
  
It didn’t take that long to track down the stupid cat, thank Amaterasu.

 

Naruto was the one who ended up all scratched, he did not like cats!

 

He was more than grateful to return the thing to its huge painted owner, once Madam Shijimi had left; Naruto plopped onto the floor of the room that housed Mission Assignment Desk.

 

“So when are you going to give us some real missions? Come on Ruka-nii I’m not a baby anymore…”

 

Kakashi slapped him upside the head, earning a pout.

 

Sakura was giving Sasuke her usual dreamy look much to his annoyance and pretending Naruto didn’t exist.

Sasuke pointedly ignored her existence when they weren’t on a mission; especially since the Uchiha had no use for the clingy lovesick weak kunoichi.

 

Despite not putting full effort into his work at the academy, Naruto had planned to go all out during missions but they had yet to face a truly taxing mission.

 

Chasing lost pets, grocery shopping, dog-walking, babysitting, farming and weeding were not Naruto’s idea of _real_ ninja missions!

 

Iruka started a lecture and Naruto tuned him out.

 

Sasuke recognized when Naruto checked out mentally but Kakashi didn’t.

 

“Let’s see we had tonkatsu after yesterday’s mission with salt broth, I think today should be miso with chashu instead…”

 

“Who said we were eating ramen?” Sasuke hissed, “That has nothing to do with our next mission dobe!”

 

“I want something good though! Something exciting! Something a real ninja would do!”

 

This time it was the Hokage who tried lecturing Naruto about ninja ranks for actual ninja and the different types of missions.

 

Naruto was ignoring him as well, much to both Kakashi and Iruka’s obvious irritation.

 

When Sakura raised a hand to Naruto, Sasuke had a kunai in his hand and aimed at her throat before he recognized his own reaction.

 

He hissed through gritted teeth, “Touch him and I will hurt you. I despise your very existence; I’ve despised you since you first insulted Naruto.”

 

Sakura stiffened and then flinched when Sasuke threatened her.

 

Naruto finally paid attention when Sasuke seemed to move in a violent manner towards their irritating teammate.

 

The Hokage groaned, “Your team has potential, you will get a proper mission as you call it Naruto but with a provision. Fail and your entire team will be stripped of their ninja rank.”

 

Naruto rose with a shrug, “Fine, we’ll take it. Whatever the  mission, we’ll take it.”

 

“Good, come in Tazuna.” The Hokage said stiffly. “This is Tazuna, the bridge-builder. You will be escorting him home to the Land of Waves.”

 

A man stumbled into the room, a bottle hung limply in his hand. “What? These brats, you’ll send me with these brats?”

 

Iruka frowned, “Do you have anything to hide? Its only a C-rank mission. After all, a team of genin with a jōnin can handle just about anything.”

 

“Nothing to hide, I just don’t expect a bunch of kids to be good anything other than running.” Tazuna said with a belch.

 

“My father is the Head of the Police; my brother is the youngest graduate in a generation to graduate from the academy. This is the son of the Fourth Hokage, raised by the youngest graduate from the Academy ever who is our jōnin. If anyone will protect you its us…” Sasuke spat.

 

“What about the girl?”

 

“What? Her? She’s just baggage, we don’t have much of a choice about her but we will do our duty as shinobi.” Sasuke snorted.

  
Naruto grinned, “We’ll do it!”

 

Iruka groaned, this was not how this was meant to happen.

 

While Sasuke was somewhat looking forward to this mission, this was not quite how he hoped to acquire a mission above ‘D’ rank.

 

They left Kakashi to make the arrangements for the mission while they went to pack for the mission.

 

They escaped Sakura’s company, heading for the Uchiha district to fetch their things.

 

Since they graduated, they had bags packed just in case and only needed to fetch them.

 

Naruto, his ever predictable companion burst into the house that he, Kakashi and Iruka shared with Itachi and Tenzō.

 

“The Hokage overruled Ruka-nii and gave us a real mission, an escort mission. The Old Man mentioned something about it being a ‘C’-rank mission but I tuned out after that.”

 

Sasuke barely realized that Kakashi had just stepped inside the genkan at his heels when Itachi-ni turned pale and crumpled.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Kakashi frown.

 

His surrogate uncle muttered “Kuso, I didn’t consider that. Sasuke, Naruto I suggest you go fetch Mikoto.”

 

Tenzō had managed to catch Sasuke’s brother before Itachi hit the floor, cradling the youngest Anbu in his arms. They were wearing matching outfits of functional clothing but nothing that screamed shinobi.

 

The two bewildered genin flew out of the house and the last thing that Sasuke heard was Tenzō’s raw voice ask, “Why would Itachi react like this?”

 

Sasuke ran straight into his house, his mother’s schedule at the station should put her at home.

 

He ran next door, half-stumbling inside in a slight panic. “Kaa-san, it’s Itachi. He collapsed.”

 

A glass fell from his mother’s hand, shattering on the kitchen floor.

 

“What happened?” her voice shook slightly.

 

“Naruto mentioned we had a real mission, an escort mission.”

 

“Amaterasu help us…” his mother whispered before running next door, pausing only briefly to exchange her slippers for sandals.

 

Still somewhat confused, Sasuke and Naruto followed close behind.  


Being an Uchiha Police captain, kaa-san had some medic training but nothing like Rin-san.

 

Mikoto-mama sighed, "He's fainted, the shinobi life is hard on him. It would have been kinder if he were less talented or had been born to a lesser branch of the Clan. He will worry terribly for Sasuke..."

 

Sasuke flinched, worrying nii-san wasn’t something he wanted to do or be responsible for.

 

Tenzō frowned, "May I put hir... er him to bed?"

  
No one seemed to notice Tenzō’s slip…

 

Mikoto nodded, "I will check on him later. Kakashi can oversee Naruto's packing as well as his own while I supervise Sasuke."

 

The young genin seemed irritated but given Itachi's unconscious state neither dared argue...

 

Sasuke was ushered out of the house that Naruto shared with his make-shift family to fetch his mission pack.

 

Soon after graduating the Academy, his mother had presented him with an already packed bag.

 

“Will Nii-san be alright?” Sasuke frowned as he tossed the pack on his shoulder.

 

“We’ll look after him, don’t be reckless and look out for Naruto.” His mother said absently.

 

Sasuke nodded, “Of course.”

 

He left with a brusque goodbye and headed out to meet Naruto and Kakashi.

 

The three of them headed for the Gate when they reluctantly met up with Sakura and that Tazuna the Bridge Builder.

 

There was something not quite right with that Tazuna but Sasuke couldn’t put his kunai on it…

 

They headed out with that Tazuna insulting Naruto much to Sasuke’s irritation and Sakura’s silent amusement.

 

Naruto lectured the man about his insistence on being Hokage someday and distracting them somewhat which of course led to a lecture about Kages and hidden villages.

 

This did not distract Sasuke from noticing a puddle of what appeared to be rain on the road.

 

Naruto stormed on, apparently obvious…

  
Then came the hiss of something large flying through the air with chains clattering.

 

Sasuke spun, kunai in hand to see a chain appear to wrap around Kakashi nii-san and crush him in a spatter of red.

 

Naruto screamed.

 

While it was a surprise attack, Sasuke didn’t believe that an Anbu could be killed so easily.

 

Sakura stood there in horror while Naruto furious rushed in almost blind with rage.

 

“Naruto the mission!” Sasuke yelled.

 

Naruto growled, making his way to protect Tazuna.

 

Sasuke took on one of their assailants while Naruto fended off the other.

 

Sasuke was quicker and avoided being hit with what must be poisoned blades.

 

Naruto was just slow enough or foolish enough to catch a blade in his fist.

 

Then quicker than Sasuke could blink, Kakashi had rounded up their attackers.

 

Leaving Sasuke feeling cheated…

 

But before he could complain, Kakashi was interrogating Tazuna and threatening to return to Konoha…

 

“Why shouldn’t we? You weren’t forth coming, choosing a cheaper set of protection when you clearly need a more experienced escort team and one of us needs medical attention.” Kakashi growled.

 

“You’re not ending this mission earlier Kashi-nii, not because of me. I just need to get this poison out right?” 

 

Sasuke watched horrified as Naruto sliced his hand after tying his wrist to keep the poison from spreading. Naruto then proceeded to suck and spit poison-laced blood until it must be clear.

 

Sakura of course had yet to move or speak since Kakashi’s substitution and return.

 

She clearly wasn’t ready for this type of mission…

 

Kakashi then examined Naruto’s hand; only to reluctantly it seemed agree to continue the mission as assigned.

 

So they resumed their journey to the land of Waves for better or for worse…

 

For Itachi-nii’s sake, Sasuke hoped he never learned about this…

 

Even if Kakashi sent their attackers back to Konoha tied to the back of two of his nin-ken and restrained with chakra-restraints…  



	20. Chapter 17B

The Sandstorm mission wasn’t the only mission that Baki’s genin team was sent on that was expected to nearly kill them.

 

Gaara was starting to feel like the lowest rung of the Kirigakure caste.

 

There were the elite who held power because they always had, then there were those families who joined them willingly and below them were those who were descendants of prisoners and were used mercilessly. The lowest caste members were sent on the most dangerous missions in hopes they would die, they were subjected to a brutal academy exam where they were required to fight to the death and were on the front lines of any skirmish because they were easy sacrifices.   
  
Gaara had no intention of dying, if they were going to give missions that should be impossible for genin then they should remember that they weren’t ordinary genin…

 

Gaara was a jinchuriki, Temari was a genius with wind jutsu and Kankurō was being taught by the queen of the puppet masters. Although one couldn’t forget Shira who had his own talents to bring to a mission as did Baki.  
  
The Council of Elders maybe trying to eliminate their team via missions supposedly above their level of experience but Baki’s team were determined to survive just to spite them.  


# XooooooX

  
Tazuna complained incessantly, Sakura was a terrible cook and the rest of the ninja on their team preferred the taste of ninja food pills to cooking.  
  
Tazuna on the other hand chose to eat berries much to Sakura’s dismay.  
  
With rogue ninja having already attack their party once, Sasuke didn’t think that having a fire was safe.  
  
However, at least they sat watches.

 

Sakura took first watch after dinner, and then Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had last watch.   
  
The Land of Waves was just east of Fire Country where Konoha lay, they skirted Otafuku Gai.

 

Given the immoral nature of the city, they set up camp outside the city with only Kakashi and Sakura entering.

 

Why they were stopping there Naruto was clueless…

 

Sasuke on the other had an idea, street fairs involved food. A jōnin was capable of storing food into scrolls. Likely the stop was to store food to keep Tazuna fed, Sakura couldn’t cook and Tazuna wasn’t suited to food pills.

 

It wasn’t exactly safe to cook if they were wary of their client being attacked again after all.

 

Naruto was as usual impatient and wanted to leave; keeping their client out of Otafuku was a challenge, especially since he had run out of liquor to Sasuke’s disgust.  
  
It was past noon by the time Kakashi and Sakura returned; luckily Kashi-nii agreed they could resume their travels.

 

That was good because Sasuke was likely to strangle someone if they didn’t…

 

Patience wasn’t exactly his strong suit either…  


# XooooooX

  
It was a three day journey to Port City; it might have taken less time if they had taken turns carrying Tazuna because the civilian that was their client was not at their level of physical condition.  
  
They followed Tazuna to a poorly cared for dock where they found a trembling man in a long rowboat.

 

“Oh Tazuna…you really are here…”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“I was about to leave…hurry get in. Best to arrive at night. Attract less attention.”  
  
Kashi-nii stiffened at that and Sasuke straightened up.

 

Naruto was frowning while the pink-haired brat scowled.  
  
“Get some rest while you can.” Kakashi muttered.

 

To Sasuke’s disgust, Sakura immediately fell asleep in the prow of the boat.

 

Naruto did try to stay awake but eventually dozed off on his shoulder.

 

Sasuke felt that something wasn’t right and his unease kept him awake.

 

Tazuna and their guide became all the more tense the long they sailed on into the dark.

 

They found themselves in the long shadows of a bridge, hadn’t the Hokage called Tazuna a bridge builder?

 

They went on quite a bit longer until their guide stopped before a shadowy dock.

 

“This is as far as I go.”

 

“Wake the others.”

 

Sasuke woke Naruto first with a nudge and then kicked the brat on his way onto the dock, “Get up lazy.”

 

The two of the young ninjas were in sync, while Sasuke leapt up on the dock he turned to pull Naruto up even as he stayed alert.

 

Sakura put her hand out but both her teammates ignored her choosing to haul their client instead.

 

“The mission is to escort you…” Kakashi mused as he leapt up on the dock unassisted.

 

The boat was low and unstable which made it difficult but not impossible for the only female on their team to climb onto the dock.

 

No sooner had she done so, their ride was polling away fast as if it was being chased.

 

It was still dark as they followed Tazuna deeper into the island they had landed on.

 

As annoying as their client was, they had to trust him because he knew the Land of Waves better than they did.

 

Between the rogue Kirigakure ninja attacking them soon after leaving Konoha and the sneaking into this country, there was far more to Tazuna’s story then they had been told.

 

 


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Kakashi vs Momochi Zabuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Sasuke more observant and Naruto more intelligent, our favorite dobe's still a poor student but he's naturally gifted when it comes to strategy on the fly. Not apologizing for Sakura's characterization

Chapter 18

  
  
Naruto might have missed the information on Gato due to his falling asleep on Sasuke’s shoulder, but he seemed to have picked up on the youngest Uchiha’s tension.

 

It put him on edge while Sakura seemed to be wavering between obliviousness and paying more attention to Sasuke than he preferred. They were on a mission!

 

The brat had no business acting like a lovesick girl!

 

Sasuke had to faint sense of unease that he had just before the Kirigakure ninja attacked.

 

Naruto stiffened beside him and threw a kunai towards a faint rustling.

  
Sakura chose to smack him for freaking her out while Sasuke glanced at Kakashi who had a cold look in his visible eye looking towards the place Naruto threw his kunai.

 

“Nothing’s there you idiot!” Sakura said pulling back the bush.

 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, trembling beneath Naruto’s kunai that was lodged in a tree trunk was a white rabbit.

 

In May…

 

Rabbits only turned white in winter…

 

Was it a substitution like Kakashi’s wood?

  
Naruto was freaked, he hadn’t intended to nearly kill a rabbit but before he could approach it, the rabbit recovered from his frozen in fright state and raced off.

 

Leaving a shamed Naruto to retrieve his kunai.

 

This time it was Sasuke who pulled a kunai at the next sense of unease.

 

They were definitely being watched.

 

“Really are you going to let the idiot convince you that we’re being watched?” Sakura hissed.

 

“Shut up and use your senses. Naruto is more aware than you are, baggage.” Sasuke retorted.

 

Kakashi snapped, in a low voice. “Get down!”

 

Sakura tripped while Sasuke landed low to the ground, perfectly balanced on his toes and one hand while he held his kunai in a defensive stance.

 

Naruto mirrored his stance but less balanced.

 

A very large, uniquely designed sword flew above their heads to lodge in a tree.

 

A tall ninja with a forehead protector emblazoned with that of Kirigakure soared and landed on the hilt of the swore. He had bandages wrapped about his lower face, brown and white camo arm and leg covers, a blue strap with a buckle on his chest and grey pleated pants with ninja sandals.

 

“My my, out of all the luck. Kakashi the copy ninja, Konohagakure’s attack dog. I remember you from my bingo book. It looks like I’ll have to eliminate you before I deal with your pathetic genin and the old man. With you out of the way, those baby ninja will drop like rain and splash everywhere.” The tall slender ninja with a wicked eye chortled.

 

Naruto leapt forward only to crash into Kashi-nii’s arm.

 

“No. That’s Momochi Zabuza, a rogue jōnin out of Kirigakure. Leader of a failed coup. Known for his silent killing method, even Itachi might have a difficult time. Looks like I have to use it…my single Sharingan.”

 

Sasuke knew Kakashi had a sharingan, he had never seen it used before. Uchiha legend said that Kakashi’s single sharingan, his brother and Shisui’s awakened sharingan kept all of them safe the night Danzō betrayed the village and attempted to us his sharingan to control the Kyūbi.

 

Sasuke growled under his breath, the youngest of the Uchiha and he didn’t have his sharingan. He was rather sick of being compared to Itachi or worse Shisui, both of whom had mastered their sharingan by his age enough to use it in their Chūnin Exam battle.

 

“Stay back and protect Tazuna. I’ll deal with Zabuza…”

 

Kakashi didn’t seem quite as confident as he clearly intended to be.

 

Sasuke had little choice but to trust his ‘uncle’, he and Naruto glanced at one another and nodded before taking position to guard Tazuna.

 

Naruto had Tazuna’s back and Sasuke had his front left leaving the pink-haired brat, his front right. It helped that while Sasuke was left handed, he was mostly ambidextrous.

 

Zabuza leapt off the hilt of his sword to land on the water not far from Kakashi’s position, “Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu!”

 

Immediately a sort of fog rolled in, making it impossible to see.

 

Sasuke cursed, it was unlikely that his family’s sharingan would help him now…

 

Sasuke heard the pink-haired brat let out a cry and then Naruto cursed.

 

“Ugh! Wait, it’s gone…my Konoha forehead protector…”

 

Sasuke heard just faintly someone creeping up and tackled Tazuna to the ground, only to get thrown as well.

 

Then came the clang of metal on metal and flesh on flesh.

 

Was that Kakashi and Zabuza? It better be, Sasuke had no intention of failing his first official (serious) mission…

 

Even if the killing intent of a jōnin was intimidating…

 

# XooooooX

  
Naruto had been on edge since he woke up; there was something definitely not right about the whole situation.

 

Tazuna had to survive.

 

If his being poisoned proved anything, it was that he lived for battle.

  
being tossed about like trash did not sit well with Naruto.

 

He had sensed they were being followed, he had. Only to be prove right when this rogue ninja appeared.

 

This Zabuza was strong…

 

Very strong…

 

This just made things more interesting in his opinion.  
  
Kashi-nii’s comment about being Zabuza being an expert in silent killing didn’t click with him, until he was thrown and the forehead protector that Ruka-nii had given him when he graduated that had come from his mother was stripped.

 

It marked him as a Konoha-nin and he prized it almost above Ramen! How dare that creepy Kiri ninja take his most prized possession!  


Kakashi and Zabuza slipped in and out of view in the mist as they fought.

 

Kakashi cast some sort of jutsu that lessened the mist making it easier to see.  


it came with a cost…

 

Kashi-nii ended up trapped in something Zabuza called a water prison.  


Then Zabuza started talking about targets on a body such as stomach and kidneys.  


Kakashi yelled at them to take Tazuna and rung.

 

“You’re nothing but brats who had no right to wear symbols indicating you as ninja. The only true ninja were written in my bingo book.”

 

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at one another and nodded.

 

If Zabuza was on par with Kakashi, they would just have to treat this as a test like the bells.

 

They alternated their attack, with Naruto creating shadow clones.

 

They seemed to have received nothing as a reward…

 

“What are you doing baka?” Sakura yelled. “We’re just genin, he’s too strong. Even Sasuke-san can’t beat him if Kakashi-sensei failed. We should run.”

 

“Put us down in that bingo book, I’m going to be Hokage of Konoha and Sasuke, is going to be leading my Anbu!” Naruto smirked holding his forehead protector and tied it.

 

“Brat take Tazuna and run if you’re too frightened or weak.” Sasuke snorted.

 

“Naruto you two have to run.” Kakashi protested.

 

“You’re excused boys, if you want to fight so much go ahead.” Tazuna shrugged.

 

Zabuza taunted about his having already had blood-stained hands when he was their age.

 

Between Zabuza and Kakashi-nii came the tale of an infamous Kirigakure graduation exam where someone not even thought ready, had slaughtered 100 examinees causing the genin exam to be revised.

 

Sasuke was then brutally attacked but fought back, even though the difference in their skill levels was painfully apparent.

  
Naruto created two hundred shadow clones leaping on Zabuza and tugging Sasuke free.

 

Eventually of course, despite Naruto’s greater numbers, he too was cast off with his shadow clones vanishing with a pop.

 

Eventually only one shadow clone was left, he seemed to be digging into his backpack and removed a giant shuriken, not unlike Mizuki the traitor’s.

 

He hurled it still in its compact form to Sasuke, merely yelling his best friend’s name.

 

# XooooooX

  
Sasuke had recovered but his pride was still smarting from being saved by _Naruto_ even if that was part of being on a team.

 

Naruto’s voice sounded determined instead of furious when he called out his name.

 

Sasuke caught the shuriken only to sense all wasn’t as it seemed with it, Naruto was disguised as a shuriken? No matter, he grasped his own shuriken and unfolded them as a single piece.

 

Thank Amaterasu that Shisui taught him this!

 

“Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!” Sasuke smirked.

 

They were taunted that it wouldn’t work by Zabuza but he seemed to have missed the point.

 

Sasuke watched bemused as the water clone who had been beating them in battle dodged his shuriken only to have the real Zabuza catch it without losing control of the water prison entombing their squad jōnin.

 

Just as Zabuza began to snicker at them, a second shuriken appeared and attacked.

 

Zabuza jumped without losing contact with the water prison to dodge the second shuriken. Only to have it pop into Naruto that threw a kunai aimed at Zabuza’s shoulder only to have him remove his arm from the water prison dispelling it and actually causing a slight injury to the Kirigakure rogue ninja.

 

Zabuza began to spin Sasuke’s giant shuriken only to have it stopped forcefully by Kakashi’s steel knuckled gloves.

 

Naruto cheered and then went to explain his plan.

 

Sasuke had been slightly surprised that Naruto that thought a plan through that far and was pleased, he knew his childhood companion wasn’t a complete dobe.

 

“Very good Naruto, Iruka would be proud. You’ve truly become a ninja.” Kakashi praised absently as he had a war of strength over the shuriken only have it deflected into a tree.

 

Naruto just beamed.

 

“Good now rejoin Sasuke and Haruno.” Kakashi said before he began to actively copy Zabuza’s jutsu. Only to have two water dragons, one cast by Kakashi and the other by Zabuza attack one another and nearly drown Naruto.

 

They started a second jutsu battle with Kakashi’s single Sharingan only to have Kakashi cast the jutsu before Zabuza seemed to finish it.

 

Zabuza was thrown into a tree and pinned, with Kakashi threaten or even prophesizing Zabuza’s death.

 

Two senbon were throw out of nowhere, with Sasuke backtracking their trajectory while Naruto watched them lodge into Zabuza’s flesh with a spray of blood.

 

Standing on a tree in a strange dress like clothing and an Anbu-like mask, was either a very small adult or a kid within a year or so of their age.

 

“Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for a while.”

 

“Who are you?” Naruto yelled, like a kid who just had his favorite toy stolen or Choji and his chips.

  
“You really are stupid; I know that your strategy was just a fluke.” The brat sniffed, “That’s a tracker ninja, don’t you know anything? We learned about them in the Academy, they are sent out to kill rogue ninja to keep their village’s secrets.”

 

“Your battle is over; I will deal with the body. Thank you.” The boy threw the body over shoulder and disappeared.

 

Naruto through a fit, “He was just a kid! Zabuza was so strong and we fought so hard. Then this kid takes him out? That’s not fair!”

 

Kakashi stumbled over to Naruto and squeezed his shoulder, “That’s part of being a ninja, these things happen.”

 

“Well you’re welcome to stay at my house.”

 

Kakashi nodded and headed towards Tazuna.

 

Only to collapse.

 

“Kashi-nii!” Naruto said kneeling beside him.

 

Sasuke hurried towards him and helped Kakashi up.

 

“Sorry? While I have mastered much of the sharingan’s abilities, unlike Itachi or Shisui I lack the proper chakra to maintain it for as long. That’s a consequence of not having been born an Uchiha.”

 

Sasuke and Naruto practically had to carry Kakashi leaving the brat to practically guard Tazuna.

 

Kakashi wasn’t an Akimichi but he was full-grown adult and they were only twelve.

  
  
Sasuke had never known a Sharingan user to collapse like this, he had no idea how long it would take for his surrogate uncle to recover…

 

Something wasn’t right about the tracker ninja, Sasuke couldn’t put his finger on it but the battle felt undecided and not in the way that Naruto perceived it.

 

 


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired partly the Shippudan episodes An A-rank Mission: The Contest and The Fallen Castle.

Chapter 19

 

Shira was awake early training with Gaara when a message came in from the Kazekage.

 

Baki left immediately.

 

Summons to their father put Temari in a terrible mood, likely she remembered that Uncle Yashamaru had been summoned only to die saving Gaara. Due to Gaara’s membership in their team, they weren’t exactly welcome to receive missions with other genin and chūnin teams

 

Baki returned pensive, “Kankurō snuck off to train alone last night. We received a missive from Iwagakure. They have Kankurō, they are willing to guarantee his safety _if_ we agree to a betrothal between our Kankurō and their Kurotsuchi, I suppose they want to add our strength to their line. Kurotsuchi is the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage, who is the grandson of the First Tsuchikage. It is a common practice among the smaller countries, a daimyo invades and takes a child hostage. As long as the subservient country makes no move to recover the lost child, they are raised honorably and expected to marry the heir to the country they reside in. I’m just surprised they chose Kankurō…”

 

“What is Otousan’s plan?” Temari ground out.

 

“He’s agreed to let us attempt to retrieve Kankurō. We have until the Iwa-nin exit the desert. It’s too hot during the summer for most Suna-nin to travel during the day so we’re Kankurō’s only hope to avoid an arranged marriage.”

 

“Very well.” Gaara nodded.

 

“They’ve agreed that Shira can take Kankurō’s place this once. I argued that while he has no ninjutsu or genjutsu, his taijutsu is superb and makes him a formidable weapon in an assault.”

 

“What are in those scrolls?” Shira frowned.

 

“Supplies and Kankurō’s puppets. They must have surprised him; I can’t see him going down without a fight otherwise.”

 

They headed for the roof of their shared house and using a sand transportation jutsu, it was a bit like travelling in a sand cave.

 

This didn’t mean that they didn’t require eye protection…

 

Tracking Kankurō seemed annoyingly easy, however Gaara was surprised that the Iwa-ninja were headed straight for the Demon Desert.

 

Shukaku was looking forward to the prospect of battle a bit too much for Gaara’s liking, his control over the tanuki demon was tenuous at best. The most recent loss of control was the impression that Temari was injured and possibly dying.

 

Before that was when Yashamaru died…

 

The others didn’t haunt him as much…

 

His tailed beast was perfectly at home in the desert regardless of the time of time of day, thus it didn’t take very much chakra to fly across the desert in a sand cavern.

 

They stayed close to the sand of the desert floor and it didn’t take long for Gaara to track Kankurō’s chakra.

 

The Iwa-ninja had dug out a sand cave to wait out the sun.

 

_“I don’t really care.”_ Kankurō drawled, _“I have no interest in being Kazekage. Honestly, I have siblings. The Fourth Kazekage is likely to laugh at you and tell you to kill me. He’ll be furious you captured me so easily. I don’t see him agreeing to this proposal of yours.”_

 

Baki snorted, “He’s right, the Kazekage is not so weak as to agree to a subservient treaty with Iwagakure to save Kankurō. He was going to ignore the threat until I offered to take you out to handle it. I think the council is hoping we’ll all die and save Suna from dishonor.”

 

Gaara used his sand third-eye jutsu to spy into the Iwa-nin’s sand cave.

 

_Inside Kankurō was definitely restrained but not with chakra restraints._

That was fortunate…

 

Kankurō was normally not much of a talker, then again it wasn’t a skill of them acquired from Uncle Yashamaru.

 

It wasn’t unheard of for most of a day to go by with very little conversation.

 

The only ones who really talked were Shira and Baki, mostly to ask questions. The three Subakino siblings had a system and rarely needed to converse unless there was something one was brooding.

_The Iwa-nin were rather relaxed as if not expecting any sort of attack…_

_All the better. He waited until Kankurō noticed him and then dissolved the jutsu._

 

Kankurō was intelligent enough to realize that it was Gaara rather than their father who had come for him.

 

Temari and Gaara attacked first and ruthlessly, sending a fierce wind to destroy the sand cave even as Shira threw one of Kankurō’s puppets at him.

 

Kankurō dove into Kuroari activating it and hiding himself inside to shelter himself.

 

The wind and sand shredding the Iwa-nin’s shelter.

 

One of Kuroari’s arms entered its hollow body as the wind died down, leaving the Iwa-nin exposed.

 

Kankurō exited his puppet, leaping into the sand cave with his siblings.

 

Baki had already released the rest of Kankurō’s puppet’s.

 

The Iwa-nin trio were now attacked by Baki, Temari, Gaara, Shira and Kankurō.

 

“You lying dobe! You said the Kazekage wouldn’t care if you lived or died.” The supposed leader of the Iwa-nin yelled hoarsely.

 

Kankurō snorted, “I did, but I never said my siblings wouldn’t.”

 

Then Shira and Baki dove in to find close-range leaving the siblings to fight at a distance which was their best.

 

Kankurō used Kuroari to restrain the Iwa-nin leader and impaled him with the bladed legs of his puppet.

 

Everything seemed to be going well until the blond Iwa-nin leapt into the sky on a white bird.

 

“There is no art in this at all. I will inform the Tsuchikage of your refusal to accept terms.”

 

“Deidara you coward!” the remaining Iwa-nin yelled before Shira crushed his windpipe.

 

“Are we going to pursue?” Temari asked thoughtfully.  
  
Gaara snorted, “Why? This ‘Deidara’ will inform the Tsuchikage of our response. Don’t mess with our family.”

 

“That could have gone a lot worse. I’m convinced this ‘Deidara’ is a member of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps and the Tsuchikage’s apprentice. The Tsuchikage must have been serious about using this to weaken Suna if he sent his apprentice.” Baki mused.

 

“We’ll take the bodies back to Suna. They must have known the Tsuchikage’s Apprentice was among the Iwa-nin. No wonder they had little expectation of our success.” Gaara snorted.

 

“Odd that an Iwa-nin would leave his fellow shinobi’s bodies in the hands of the enemy. Who knows what we might discern of their jutsu.”

 

“You think this was payback for the council’s claim that our last target was assassinated by Iwagakure?”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

The return to Suna was at a more leisurely pace this time.

 

# XooooooX

  
  
This time the Subakino siblings were far less respectful of the council.

 

They arrived through the window on Gaara’s cloud of sand, with Temari kicking Shira’s kill on the table before their father, the Kazekage and Kankurō using his chakra strings to dump Kuroari’s victim onto of him.

 

“Somehow,” Gaara drawled, “I think Iwagakure will think twice about attacking one of us again.”

 

“How did you survive against the Tsuchikage’s apprentice?” one of the council members spat.

 

Gaara growled, “So you did know he was one of those who kidnapped Kankurō, funny how you neglected to inform Baki of that.”

 

Their father stiffened.

 

Ah, so he hadn’t known either. Interesting…

 

“Just so you know, your little weapon is possessive of his siblings. You won’t want me to lose my temper would you?” Gaara taunted. “The next time someone comes after my siblings, I won’t play nice.”

 

“I suppose you’ve proven yourself decently…” the Kazekage muttered darkly. “You’ll be allowed to enter the Chūnin Exams.”

 

The council members began to protest.

 

“Don’t you think given the other alliance proposal that we could use Gaara?” their father snapped.

 

Gaara’s eyes narrowed as a vicious sort of agreement seemed to fill the council.

 

Something was definitely up…

 

Gaara had a feeling, he wasn’t going to like it…

 

“Thank you for ensuring Kankurō’s safe return and reclaiming our honor. Being subservient to that blowhard Onōki would have been irritating…”

 

“Do you suppose this was revenge for our claim regarding Taki?” Gaara drawled.

 

“Perhaps,” his father said dryly. “we hadn’t avenged him yet however. I was hoping that you could destroy his pathetic genin at the Chūnin exams. What better way for you to utterly humiliate them? I’m sure at least one Iwagakure team will draw the opposite scroll. They can’t retaliate for actions during the exams after all. I would enjoy watching you slaughter all of the Iwagakure entrants.”

 

“I do hope by ‘slaughter’ you merely mean humiliating them by taking their scrolls and not their lives.”

 

“As long as not one Iwagakure team continues onto the Third Round, I really don’t care what your strategy is.” The Kazekage shrugged.  
  
“Very well. We will begin preparing for the Exams. Goodbye father. I’m sure you can find use for those bodies.” Then Gaara and his team/family rode away on his sand cloud.

 

Perhaps, he had been too impudent but he had little respect for the council or the Kazekage…  
  
At any rate, they had managed to earn some degree of respect from their father and had the Kazekage’s personal submission as candidates for the Chūnin Exams.  
  
Now if only Gaara had any idea why the Kazekage had acquired the council’s agreement so quickly…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my Deidara might be a bit OC, but he didn't see the point of his mission and it's likely his tipping point to take off on his own. His comrades were dead and he wasn't going to fight a losing battle against multiple opponents. He also is lacking his anime stolen forbidden jutsu so he would need time to prepare which he didn't exactly have. Because he wasn't exactly loyal to his teammates, he failed to dispose of their bodies.


	23. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree-climbing with... Pakkun-sensei?

Chapter 20

  
  
By the time they reached Tazuna’s home, Kakashi had passed out.

 

Due to their lack of a medic-nin on their team, their only choice was to let Kakashi rest and wake on his own.

 

Sakura was thankfully only asked to prepare beds while Sasuke and Naruto were convinced to try their hand at fishing to add to their meals.

 

Tazuna’s family had a small garden as well as a pier that was suitable for tying up small boats as well fishing,

 

Sasuke wondered why they weren’t taken all the way here instead of let out where they were.

 

Probably had something to do with that Gāto character…

 

Sasuke rarely took anyone else’s opinion into consideration but the people of the Land of Waves seemed to be actually running scared rather than mad.

 

Naruto’s existence had the tendency to make people angry and violent, which was different by comparison.

 

Sasuke was starting to think about how to thrash this Gāto character.

 

He just knew that Naruto would likely enjoy joining him in teaching a bully a lesson.

 

Hopefully it wouldn’t take Kakashi long to recover…

 

Is this why Uchihas were so possessive of their sharingan? Because the drain was too much for others? Sasuke just wished he had his own…

 

You would need immense and powerful chakra likely to wield a single sharingan, much less two…  


# XooooooX

 

Naruto sat impatiently the morning after Kakashi collapsed, it couldn’t be good that he slept through three meals. Right?

 

He wanted to be sure that Kashi-nii was alright. After all, Kakashi was _supposed_ to be in charge of their mission. It was turning out to be more exciting then he’d hoped.

 

Of course, in his imagination Kashi-nii wasn’t supposed to collapse. Having faced those weird Kiri-nin right after leaving Konoha promised it would be exciting.

 

However, he couldn’t have predicted facing someone like Zabuza. But he’d done it, they’d beating an opponent who should have dwarfed them in skill. They beat an Anbu…

 

At least enough to free Kashi-nii of course…

 

  
Then Kashi-nii beat Zabuza…

 

A moan captured Naruto’s attention, Kakashi was waking up!

 

He hurried over, “Hey Kashi-nii!”

 

“Gah! I forgot how tiring using my Sharingan can be. I never could out last Itachi or Shisui. I tried to avoid using it since activating and using it was difficult enough. Even more so if I used too much chakra to turn it off, then it crashes my chakra instead. Then again my experiences usually were against the Uchiha geniuses. If you thought I was good, you should have seen their Chūnin exam match. It was almost as epic, if not more than my own.”

 

“I thought you were called Kakashi the copy ninja…” Naruto frowned. “Isn’t that what Zabuza said?”

 

“I stopped relying on that skill once we had Itachi in our ranks, I learned more watching Itachi anyway. It’s easier to copy when I’m not using chakra for my own battling. It’s better to rely on my own strength than borrowed strength.”

 

“If it takes so much energy to use that ability, why did you do so sensei?” Tazuna’s daughter who Naruto remembered was Tsunami frowned.

 

“Because, I promised the friend who gave me this eye that I would never allow any of my comrades to die. Sasuke was his nephew, so I believed that this time my old friend would help me protect him. Both this friend and I were the students of Naruto’s father, I had to trust that he would help me as well. I promised that I would train Naruto myself, he and Sasuke have been a strong team since they were young. They push each other…driving one another to become stronger. They will rise to be Konoha’s greatest defense and protection.”

 

“It’s useless of course.” said Tazuna’s usually silent grandson. “They better leave before they are killed. Gāto has no mercy, it was a fluke they survived the first time.”

 

“Second.” Sasuke drawled.

  
  
“Second?” Tsunami asked, “What do you mean?”

 

“We already trounced rogue Kiri-nin before we left the Land of Fire.” Sasuke shrugged.

 

“So that means we kicked three of his bullies’ asses already datte ba yo!”

  
  
“Something isn’t right; I don’t think that Zabuza is dead.” Kakashi said weakly.

 

The brat gasped, “Did you hit your head sensei? He’s dead, he must be. That ninja can’t still be alive. The tracker ninja killed him…”

 

“He took the body, if he was going to destroy it then he needn’t have moved it. He attacked Zabuza with a non-lethal weapon to _save_ him _not_ to kill him _._ The Senbon was weak weapon with a low killing probability. It is extremely possible that he tripped a chakra point that simulate death to rescue Zabuza. In fact, I’m certain of it. It will take me almost a week to recoup my chakra after using my sharingan. Just because I can use it, doesn’t mean that it comes without a cost.”

 

“Then what does that mean?”

 

“Within the week, Zabuza will return and likely with his partner, will challenge us once more. The outcome will mean the fate not only of Tazuna and his bridge but also the future of this nation. It could break us all or forge us into weapons worthy of being ninja.” Kakashi said stiffly.

 

“What are we to do?” the brat whined.

 

“Training. But before that, I will need food and water to recoup enough strength to help you understand it.”

 

“It’s not worth your health sensei…” Tsunami frowned.

 

“If they don’t receive this training, not only will your father die but likely us as well. I have no intention of allowing my comrades to die. I will not fail my team or the trust that Sasuke’s uncle and Naruto’s parents’ placed in me. We’ll see when Zabuza and his companion return.”

 

“If this training is so important…” the woman murmured.

 

Sasuke was glad that his suspicions that all was not as it seemed were correct.

  
  
When the rogue Kiri-nin returned, Sasuke planned to teach them a lesson for this trickery.

  
  
He disliked being played…  


# XooooooX

 

It was half a day and two meals before Kakashi appeared to have enough energy to move.

 

Tazuna had felt grateful enough to create crutches that allowed him to stand.

  
  
His legs seemed to be too weak to hold him up without aid and Tsunami worried over him similarly to how Sasuke’s mother did if Kakashi returned injured from a mission.

 

Naruto was surprised that Kakashi used his chakra to summon his nin-ken…

 

Kakashi charged Urushi and Buru to guard the house…

 

But he gave a special mission to Pakkun…  


 

“What you need Kakashi?” Pakkun yipped.

 

“I need you to take them into the forest. Teach them to climb trees.”

 

His team gaped at him.

 

“You’re kidding.” Haruno sniffed. “Tree climbing? Why?”

 

“The purpose behind this exercise is to achieve chakra control, it is difficult even for most jōnin. The ability to harness and mix chakra to accomplish this, makes you stronger. If Naruto had stronger chakra control, then theoretically his ability to create shadow clones would be unlimited. Uchiha have strong chakra naturally but add strong control to that and you might be able to use your sharingan longer.”

 

“What about me?” Haruno asked petulantly.

 

“I know little of your skills out of your academy days so predicting how it will impact you is hard. Pakkun can use chakra so walking on water and up trees is easy for him.” Kakashi said tiredly.

 

“We’ll go with Pakkun.” Sasuke sighed. “Are you sure you’ll be protected with only your nin-ken?”

 

Kakashi nodded, but seemed resigned to conserving his chakra after summoning his nin-ken.

  
  
Naruto seemed just as reluctant to leave him as Sasuke was but Haruno, the pink-haired baggage seemed petulant about training while on a mission and seemingly leaving their sensei and their employer unprotected.

 

Naruto had a finer appreciation of nin-ken due to his experiences with Hana’s, he had met Kakashi’s nin-ken after all they had shared a house for twelve years but Kakashi always took them with him.

  
  
Rumor had it that Pakkun essentially raised him because his father left him home with some of the Hatake nin-ken but no one dared ask Kakashi about his own father…

  
  
Speaking of Pakkun, the nin-ken led them out to a surprising bit of forest with very tall trees for an island.

  
  
A nin-ken that could speak aloud was rare, it spoke well of the bond between the ninja and nin-ken. That much Sasuke knew even if he wasn’t fond of Kiba…

 

Pakkun explained how to mix their chakra and focus it at their feet, an arguably difficult task. He then stole a kunai from the brat, walking calmly to the top of the tree and used the kunai to slice a line on the tree before skipping down.

 

“Well come on then, what are you waiting for? A personal invitation from the daimyo? Get on with it. We don’t have forever; you need to finish this training in three days.” Pakkun snapped.

  
  
“But Kakashi-sensei said it was difficult for jōnin…” the brat whined.

 

“You were assigned to his generation’s genius ninja, the Third Hokage wouldn’t have given him a trio of useless fools. Imagine the sort of genin team that might be assigned to Itachi or Shisui, you’re a similar team. Now move it. Don’t make me chase you up trees and nip you if you fail.”

 

The three genin, Sasuke included weaved the appropriate hand sign and meditated to mix their chakra before running up the tree with a kunai in hand.

 

Pakkun lay in front of his own tree so they couldn’t use his mark as their own, Sasuke and Naruto were too competitive to do so but he didn’t know the kunoichi like he did Kakashi’s boys.

  
  
Sasuke’s chakra mix was too powerful and he ended up being shoved back off the tree trunk by his own chakra, while Naruto’s mixture was clearly so weak that he slid down the tree.

 

Both boys landed hard, Naruto on his ass and Sasuke on all four.

 

“This is easy!”

 

Pakkun blinked and found the pink-haired girl sitting on the highest branch of her tree.

 

Well now that was unexpected…

 

Sasuke growled, he did not appreciate being shown up by a girl but especially not her…

 

Naruto looked wounded at her seeming ease after her whining…

 

“Very well.” Pakkun grumbled, “You may return to Kakashi, do something useful like helping Tsunami garden or do dishes.”

 

“But…” the kunoichi muttered chewing on her bottom lip.

 

“Your presence is a distraction. Your next training is to hone in on Kakashi’s chakra and find your way back to Tazuna’s.”

  
  
“Alone? With Zabuza’s accomplice around?”

 

“I have to watch over Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan’s training for Kakashi. You’re interrupting their training.”

 

To Sasuke’s annoyance, the pink-haired brat looked close to tears…

 

He taunted Naruto, “Last one to master tree-climbing has to forego their choice in celebratory dinner when we return to Konoha!”

 

“You’re on datte bai yo!”

 

The two young ninja resumed their mixing chakra and concentration training oblivious to Haruno wandering off pouting.

 

After all her whining, it wasn’t at all fair that she succeeded the first time.

 

Sasuke was infuriated that she showed him up and Naruto who was usually the nicer one of the two of them, yet even he was getting annoyed with her…  


# XooooooX

 

Sasuke was stubborn, he was determined to figure this on his own but Naruto knew Pakkun liked him better so he sat beside Kakashi-nii’s favorite nin-ken and scratched behind his ears.

 

“Ano Pakkun… what am I doing wrong? I thought I did exactly what you said but I’m not getting any better?” Naruto pouted.

 

Pakkun explained it simpler, like he would to a less intelligent dog than himself and then saw comprehension dawn on Naruto’s face.

 

Seriously, how could anyone dislike the kid? He was adorable for a fox brat…

 

Now would Sasuke swallow his pride to ask Naruto or would he figure it out on his own?

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my version of this chapter, while I don't like Sakura I chose to keep her skills if only to give Sasuke and Naruto bonding time!


	24. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my tardiness! This arc was giving me trouble...

Chapter 21

  
Pakkun wasn’t entirely surprised at Naruto and Sasuke refusal to leave for the night, thus continuing their attempts to climb trees until morning.

 

When a still sulky Haruno delivered their breakfast, she looked longingly at Sasuke’s back but Pakkun growled at her.

 

“I’m sure that Tsunami and Kakashi can use your assistance. There is nothing for you to learn here. That is unless you want to try walking up that tree on your hands.”

 

Haruno paled when Sasuke spun around and glared.

 

“No um…Kakashi asked me to shop for Tsunami-san.”  
  
“Go on then. Don’t keep her waiting.” Pakkun snipped.

 

Sasuke sniffed, he was pleased to have her gone. While he hadn’t perfected his chakra mix, having the smug brat around when he and Naruto were still struggling would not have helped.

 

He was grateful that Pakkun kept sending her off.  
  
The less time they had to spend together, the better he liked it…  
  
Slowly, he realized that Naruto was improving far quicker than himself while he on the other hand had merely stagnated.  


Instead of bother Pakkun, whom Sasuke was never quite sure if the talking nin-ken liked him, he called out.

 

“Oy Naruto!”

 

His abrupt call caused Naruto to trip and land face-first instead running up the tree as usual.

  
“You asked Pakkun for tips, didn’t you?”

 

Naruto blinked at him and then smirked, “Not telling!”  


“Come on, we’ve known each other forever!” Sasuke fumed.

 

“Think of it as repayment for all those times you refused to tell me the answers for our homework.”

  
“That’s not the same thing!” Sasuke grumbled exasperated.

 

“You’re the genius. You figure it out.” Naruto taunted.  
  
Pakkun snickered to himself, a dare… that would light a fire under Sasuke.  


# XooooooX

 

Sasuke managed to drag himself to Tazuna’s house their second day of tree climbing but Naruto had been oblivious. Likely because Sasuke needed a shower and a change of clothes…  
  
Morning arrived and Pakkun woke yawning to find Naruto had fallen asleep with his kunai in his hand.

 

A youth whose gender was indistinguishable by scent was advancing towards him with a brief killing aura only to kneel beside Kakashi’s charge and shake Naruto. They wore a black choker around their neck, their dark hair was worn loose and they wore a sleeveless pink kimono tied with a white sash.  
  
If Naruto had been in danger, Pakkun would have clawed this person to shreds. Having raised Kakashi, he saw Naruto almost as Kakashi’s pup.

 

“Wake up… you’ll catch a cold if you sleep outside.”

 

The voice too was difficult to place in a gender, come to think about it, this person reminded him of Itachi…

 

# XooooooX

 

Naruto sat up yawning, “Hello Oneesan, what are you doing out here so early?”

 

“Picking medicinal herbs…”

 

“Herbs?” Naruto blinked, having clearly not expected that answer.

 

“Yes, for healing injuries and sickness.”

 

Pakkun watched from the shadows as Naruto helped the stranger pick herbs. He was bright when he wanted to be and he enjoyed being helpful to people who treated him kindly.

 

“You must really care about his person who is ill…” Naruto mused, “to get up so early I mean.”

 

The stranger blushed, “Don’t you have someone that you would take care if they were ill or injured?”

 

Naruto tilted his head, at first and then grinned, “Yes, datte ba ne!”

 

“You must work hard too, you were out all night, weren’t you?” the stranger frowned. “What would you have been doing if you had woken yourself up?”

 

Naruto looked around and when he didn’t see Sasuke, he bragged, “Training!”  
  
“Does that mean that you are a ninja or something like that?”

 

Naruto grinned, “I am datte ba ne! I want to be a strong revered ninja like my parents! They were heroes! So, I have to get stronger!”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to be someone who has the strongest Will of Fire! Someone that everyone respects!”

 

“Ah… is that for someone else’s sake or for your own?”  
  
“Eh?”

 

“I mean do you have someone that you respect and you want to protect?”  


Naruto grinned as he remembered when Mizuki tried to insult and attack Ruka-nii. He nodded, “Yes! People like Ruka-nii and Mikoto-mama! They are my family…”

  
The stranger’s eyes turned distant as if they were remembering something sad. Then they said quietly, “I think when someone has something precious to protect, that’s when they become truly strong.”

 

Naruto remembered how strong that Kashi-nii was when he was protecting them from Zabuza. Then there was the story of how Itachi got his Sharingan, when he was protecting baby Sasuke…

 

He nodded, “I think that’s true…”

 

The stranger rose, “I hope we meet again someday…” and started to walk away before pausing. “By the way, I was born a boy…”

 

Born a boy… that was a weird way to put it. Wait, that beautiful girl was a _boy_? They were prettier than Konoha in springtime.

 

# XooooooX

 

Sasuke had woken up passed out in the genkan of Tazuna’s house.

 

Luckily, no one had seen him like that. No matter how late he was awake, he was a morning person who always woke up at the same time. Naruto on the other hand was not a morning person, even at 12 and a genin someone had to drag him out of bed.

 

He bathed quickly even if it was in salt water, in a sheltered cove that not even the pink-haired brat could see him naked from a window. He returned just in time for breakfast and to hear his annoyance waste of space teammate talking bad about Naruto.

 

“He has been up late every night climbing trees without rest and hardly stopping to eat like a normal person. He is probably dead from using too much Chakra.”

 

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow as he glared at her, “You really are a hateful little girl, aren’t you? Naruto has more natural skill in one little finger then you do in your entire body.”

 

“Sasuke is thinking about my body?” the pink-haired brat simpered.

 

“There is a child right there! Such perverted thoughts are disgusting and unnecessary. I have no interest in childish brats who bully others.”

 

“I do hope Naruto-chan is alright, he hasn’t returned in two nights. I know that you entrusted him to… Pakkun? but to think that a child is outside in the middle of the night… especially on our Island…”

 

Kakashi had moved from his futon to the entrance t the kitchen and leaned heavily against the wall. “Well, you don’t need to worry. He might look young and inexperienced but he is technically a full-fledged ninja.”

 

Sasuke tried not to look as worried as he felt, “That baka probably passed out at the foot of his tree holding a kunai. I wonder if he’ll even be able to move…”

 

Having already finished his breakfast, he rose and headed for the door.

 

“Sasuke-kun?” the brat whined.

 

“Unlike some people, I actual consider that training is important.” With that Sasuke moved to head out.

 

“Sasuke-kun, wait!” Tsunami, their host called out.

 

Sasuke paused and waited politely.

 

Tazuna’s daughter pressed a bag into his hand. “Onigiri… there should be at least one for Pakkun as well.”

 

Sasuke treated her to a rare smile before heading back to their training area.

 

He passed a feminine person who was wearing a black choker, a sleeveless pink-kimono edged with a darker pink and tied with a white sash but was wearing shinobi sandals.

 

Sasuke slowed down and considered them intently as they passed one another. There was something familiar about them but Sasuke couldn’t place it.

 

The person’s eyes barely flickered at him before continuing on their way.

 

Sasuke saw Naruto staring blankly at the grass, almost in shock.

 

“Hm… hm… the world is a very strange place…”

 

“There you are baka. I thought you were the type who was motivated by their stomach. I can’t believe you forgot breakfast.”

 

At the mention of breakfast, Naruto’s stomach growled.

 

Sasuke shook his head, joining his absentminded friend on the ground.

 

Naruto was very grateful for the onigiri. It wasn’t a proper breakfast but it was helpful and allowed him to resume his training.  
  
After Naruto and Pakkun’s breakfast, the two dissimilar best friends resumed their training.  


# XooooooX

 

They were just taking a break when Tsunami and her son Inari appeared with a basket.

 

“Where are they? They couldn’t possibly be training…”

 

Naruto tossed his kunai at the ground and waved at them when they jumped in surprise.  
  
“Hey…”

 

“You’re very high…” Tsunami frowned.

 

“It’s fine…” Naruto said dismissively as he walked around the branch to stand upside down.

 

Sasuke knew that Naruto didn’t always have the greatest concentration and was already moving from his tree to Naruto’s.

 

So, he wasn’t exactly surprised when Naruto’s chakra control slipped and his friend started to fall. Naruto might be an idiot at times but he wasn’t going to let him half kill himself…

 

Naruto flailed as he fell and then found himself suspended in mid-air. He glanced back up the tree to see Sasuke had caught his ankle.

 

“Baka, do you have to exceed yourself? You’re lucky I was here…” Sasuke said shaking his head as he hauled Naruto up.

 

Tsunami let out a sigh of relief before setting her basket down. “Sakura-chan is with Otousan this morning so I thought I would bring you lunch.”

 

“Arigatō, Tsunami-san…” Sasuke said once he and Naruto reached the ground.

 

“Hai, arigatō.” Naruto echoed.

 

“I still think they are wasting their time.” Inari grumbled.

 

Sasuke ignored him.

 

Naruto glowered, “Whining never changed anything. If you think something is wrong then you have the choice to stand up or roll over. My parents died heroes saving our village and it’s my duty to prove myself worthy of that sacrifice. I don’t intend to shame them by being a coward.”

 

 Tsunami murmured an apology before herding her son away and leaving Sasuke to share their lunch with both Naruto and Pakkun.

 

# XooooooX

 

It was probably dinner time by the time that they both reached the top of their trees, if Naruto’s stomach growling was an indication.

 

The two of them were exhausted, of course but they still managed to make it back to Tazuna’s house.

 

They arrived just in time for dinner. They managed to sleepily make their way through dinner and Sasuke was slightly annoyed when Tazuna asked:

 

“We should be finished with the bridge in a few days… not to seem ungrateful, but why are you still here after I lied to you about this mission?”

 

“To see what is right without doing it, bespeaks of an absence of courage. Like master, like man.”

 

Both Tazuna and Tsunami looked confused.

 

“It is something that my sensei, the late Fourth Hokage said.”

 

Naruto perked up at that despite being exhausted.

 

Then Inari blurted out, “Why do you work so hard that you are practically falling asleep in your plate? There is no way that you’d beat Gato or his men no matter how hard you train! No matter how hard you try or what cool things you say, the weak always fail when faced by the truly strong.”

 

“Bullies aren’t strong.” Naruto glowered, “They are just cowards who have to hide behind fear or weapons.”

 

“Just shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking around and getting involved in our land when you know nothing is just dumb! A frivolous person like you knows nothing about pain!”

 

“You think you’re the only one who lost someone precious? My parents died practically the moment I was born, they sacrificed themselves for me. My first bath was in their blood, the person who was the most like my mother nearly died protecting me! Half my class hated me and the other half ignored me.”

 

Naruto glowered, “I nearly got myself killed to try to prove myself worthy of having friends besides Sasuke! I learned that family is more important than friends and that blood doesn’t make you family. I told you before that crying about it never solves anything. You have to choose to be strong, to look the bullies in the eyes and tell them you’re done being kicked around. Whining and tears only give the bullies power over you, when you scrub the tears away and stand up to them they lose. I will never back down to bullies.”

 

Inari and Naruto stormed out with Sasuke heading to share a bath before passing out on the same futon.

 

Sasuke was vaguely aware that Tsunami led Sakura upstairs.

 

It wasn’t that Naruto was unaffected by the ‘argument’ with Inari, Sasuke knew that his friend hated yelling at people. Naruto probably felt a bit guilt for being so harsh but there wasn’t any point in telling him off.

 

Sasuke curled up behind the exhausted blond and let his consciousness slip away.

 

 


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Naruto slept through breakfast…

 

That wasn’t altogether surprising, that Kakashi let Naruto stay home with Tsunami and Inari was.

 

Sasuke was not pleased with how Sakura simpered and tried to show both he and Kakashi how responsible she had been.  
  
Sometimes he really thought the Third Hokage was senile… whatever possess the old man to choose this brat as the third member of their squad?  


Sasuke kept an eye on Kakashi, he wasn’t familiar with how a non-Uchiha handled the drain on their chakra from using the sharingan but seriously, he couldn’t be properly recovered yet.

 

The work day barely started when a thick fog rolled in, a painfully familiar fog.  
  
His suspicions and Kakashi’s predictions were correct, Zabuza had recovered and he was back…  


# XooooooX

 

Naruto woke up and realized that it was most definitely morning, by the sound of washing dishes, he had slept through breakfast.

 

He glanced around and found that Sasuke’s night clothes were put away as was Kakashi’s bedroll.

 

He stumbled into the kitchen and nearly landed face first, practically catching the wall corner at the last possible second.

 

“Ano sa, where is everyone?”

 

“Oh Naruto, your sensei wanted you to rest and relax today…” Tsunami said brightly.

 

“Kashi-nii, how dare he leave me behind! Sasuke too, that’s just mean. If Sasuke can work after training, so can I!” Naruto stripped out of his pajamas and dove into his orange tracksuit. Tying his headband and jumping into his sandals, yelling over his shoulder, “See you later!”

 

He was running towards the bridge, despite not having seen it since they arrived he headed in the vague direction of it.  
  
Then halfway there he saw slashes in the trees and a dead boar with slices in it as well. He quickly realized that they lead back towards Tazuna’s house…

 

Tsunami and Inari weren’t fighters, Kashi-nii’s nin-ken couldn’t hold attackers off forever. Even two by the number of distinct footprints, Sasuke’s dad was the police chief and his mother was a watch captain.  
  
Between them and Shisui, Naruto had learned how to track.  
  
despite believing that his duty was to join his team protecting Tazuna, Naruto couldn’t leave two defenseless civilians to the merciless thugs who worked for Gato.

 

He spun around and began racing back to the house.  


# XooooooX

 

No sooner had the mist filled the bridge, they heard the thuds of bodies hitting the floor of the bridge just ahead of them.

 

Tazuna blurted out, “What is this? What is going on…”

 

So that bastard was still alive….  
  
“Sasuke, Haruno, they are coming…”

 

Sasuke took up a defensive stance, his dark eyes darting in search of their enemy despite the thick obscuring mist.

 

Behind him, he could hear the brat’s knees knocking.

 

It was unlikely that Zabuza and the kid could miss that, the mist wasn’t deadening sound. Just making seeing very difficult…

 

“Kakashi-sensei, this is… **_his_** Hidden Mist jutsu, right?” the brat asked with a trembling voice.

 

Kakashi was spared from answering by Zabuza’s smug voice.

 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see that you have two of those brats with you… they are both trembling with fear. Perhaps, you should have left the babies at home.”

 

Sasuke snorted, “It’s not with fear, but with excitement. I’ve been looking forward to a rematch.”

 

Four copies of Zabuza emerged out of the mist, at Sasuke’s pronouncement and the brat’s chiding hiss, the rogue Kirigakure ex-Anbu eyes seemed to hold a smirk that his bandaged face hid.  
  
“Do it Sasuke…” Kakashi drawled.

 

Sasuke’s own smirk widened as he darted around eliminating Zabuza’s water clones before retaking his former defensive stance.  
  
“As, it seems the brat his grown. He can sense my water clones. Perhaps, a rival has emerged, Haku.” Zabuza taunted.

 

“It seems that way…” the false hunter-nin mused.

 

“It seems like my supposition was correct…” Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

 

“The elite Kiri ninja was a lie!” Tazuna blurted out.

 

“Indeed, he might wear such a mask but he is clearly a partner to Zabuza.”

 

The false hunter-nin, ‘Haku’ flinched at Kakashi’s observation but Sasuke filed it away.

 

“He’s got some nerve showing his face after tricking us like that.”

 

Sasuke suppressed the urge to smack his forehead with his palm.

 

The flinches were minor this time but observable all the same…

 

“I hate brats…” Kakashi snorted.

 

“I dislike arrogant twits… I’ll face him. You can have Zabuza.” Sasuke said magnanimously to his sensei.

 

“You’re _so_ cool Sasuke.”

 

“If you put half as much effort into your training as you do flirting…” Kakashi mused.

 

“I was the first to finish!” Sakura retorted only to earn herself a glare.

 

“He is… interesting…” Zabuza drawled.

 

“To recognize and defeat your water clones so quickly. Zabuza-san.” Haku seemed to have a worshipful demeanor towards the much taller Kirigakure ninja. “It was slightly impressive though they only have 1/10th of your strength. The water will serve my purposes since he spread water across the bridge.”

 

Sasuke swallowed silently, he didn’t inadvertently give the enemy an advantage, did he?

 

# XooooooX

 

Naruto hurried back towards Tazuna’s house to hear Buru, Shiba, Urushi and Akino fighting with what sounded like thugs. He ran faster, he couldn’t let Kashi-nii’s nin-ken be hurt.

 

“Fall back Buru, Shiba, Urushi and Akino. I’ve got this datte ba yo!”

 

Kakashi’s nin-ken were well-trained of course and retreated growling, before jumping in windows. Naruto hoped they were going to herd Tsunami and Inari to a more defensible space or at least somewhere that they would be safer.

 

Kunais might be a ridiculous choice against swords but Naruto didn’t care. He distracted them with one version of himself while his clones approached from beneath the boardwalk only to kick them unconscious. Naruto’s shadow clones flashed out, leaving him chuckling at how easy it was to defeat these goons even as he used boat lashing rope to tie the thugs.

 

Soon after, both Tsunami and Inari emerged from the house.

 

Tsunami hugged him, “Naruto-chan you were so brave!”

 

“I am a ninja,” Naruto said dismissively.

 

After explaining to Inari, the clues that he found and how he had followed the sword slashes here, he was proclaimed a proper ninja to his amusement.

 

Naruto had just enough skill in funinjutsu to seal their swords away, he ruffled the fur of Buru, Shiba, Urushi and Akino. Praising them for being so brave, before he hurried off to join Sasuke. His best friend better save some fight for him, these goons didn’t even make him break a sweat!

 

# XooooooX

 

Sasuke and the young Kiri nin leapt for one another, Sasuke parrying their senbon strike with a kunai.

 

“Since I don’t wish to kill you, I’d like for you to back down.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

“I knew it…” the teen sighed, “I had hoped… never mind. You won’t be able to keep up with my speed anyway. I have already made two preemptive moves.”  


“Two preemptive moves?” Sasuke muttered in disbelief.

 

The first is that there is water strewn across the bridge, and the second is engaging one of your hands. So, you will only be able to possibly defend against my attack.”

 

To Sasuke’s shock, he watched in disbelief as his enemy used a series of hand signs _one-handed­_ to cast a jutsu. Even the geniuses of his clan, Shisui and Itachi couldn’t do such a thing!  
  
“Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!” as his enemy cast, they kicked water into the air and the droplets quickly formed into needles similar to the one blocking his kunai but made out of _ice_.  
  
The ice senbon hovered around them menacingly, Sasuke pulled out a second kunai. By the Sage, he was grateful that he had learned to defend and throw kunai with both hands.  
  
Just as the needles _finally_ began to fly, Sasuke instinctively mixed chakra at the soles of his feet and leapt up.  


Haku was unharmed by their own ice needles but that was to be expected but this enemy was surprised that Sasuke had ‘vanished’.  
  
Sasuke ignored Kakashi’s fight, as long as they kept the enemy distracted the brat could protect Tazuna. She wasn’t entirely useless, just annoying and undependable.

 

Sasuke landed behind Haku and pressed the blade of his kunai against the other’s throat. “From now on… you’ll be defending against my attack.”

 

To his astonishment, Haku began to _giggle_ and then cast another unfamiliar jutsu. “Hidden Mist Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors.”

 

The water around them once more solidified and formed into rectangular sheets that hovered in the air.   
  
Sasuke didn’t like this, especially when that Zabuza started chuckling, “Finally decided to stop toying with the brat?”

 

Sasuke’s left eyebrow twitched, toying? Brat? He was going to _kill_ this Haku.

 

Then Haku seemed to be sucked into one of those ‘mirrors’, Sasuke was not surprised to find that his enemy was now reflected in every mirror. He had a sickening feeling that the ‘real’ Haku was no longer in the mirror they just entered. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could handle. No matter, Naruto would show up soon he could feel it in his bones and they could take down this show-off together. It did irritate him to admit that this was likely an opponent he couldn’t face alone.

 

“Let us begin in earnest. I will now show you my true speed.” The voice was echoed in the mirror-enclosed circle, just as the same one-handed series of signs was reflected.

 

“Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!”

 

This time there was no hesitation, the needles came at once and Sasuke couldn’t dodge every ice senbon sent from seven mirrors…

 

He did try valiantly, but he still ended up pierced. None of ‘Haku’s attacks were lethal yet, it was as if he was being attacked by hail without an umbrella. Three hit his hand simultaneously and he dropped one of his kunai only for it to be knocked out of the circle of mirrors. He could feel his blood mixing with the melting ice needles but he was still trying to limit his injuries. He knew he should be looking, if anything had the hope of wakening his Sharingan, it was this. Yet part of him wanted to protect his eyes…  


He heard the brat yell, ‘Sasuke-kun’.

 

“Stay back, you useless brat! Remember the mission. This is _my_ fight.” Sasuke bit out.

 

“You’re so cool!”

 

“Oh, shut up! I can’t think with your yammering!” Sasuke yelled back as he valiantly continued to dodge but this time with veiled eyes.

 

The longer he preserved, the more ice senbon he could avoid and the less chance of losing his weapon. He became annoyed with his own slowness, ice…

 

Why was he battling _ice_ with iron? He should be using **_fire_** instead. Sasuke aimed his Great Fireball jutsu at the ground, using it to melt the ice composing his enemy’s seemingly endless supply of weapons.

 

“I see… perhaps, you are a worthy foe after all. You forget, I have senbon that do not melt.”

 

Once more Sasuke was attacked by a blur, only this time the weapons remained anchored in his flesh. He still continued to breathe fire at his enemy, even if the youth managed to dodge, it deflected some of the projectiles coming his way.  
  
Then there was a large crash above Sasuke, to his astonishment, Haku was spit out of the top-most mirror.  
  
That clueless knucklehead! Why didn’t he think that attacking a mirror directly might hurt his opponent?  


# XooooooX

 

As Naruto neared the bridge, he saw a familiar thick mist…

 

Zabuza was here!

 

Although there should be no wind, the air carried the scent of blood to him; Sasuke’s blood.

 

He raced along the railing of the bridge, leaping onto the large circle of what might be mirrors. His nose was telling him, Sasuke was inside that circle.

 

Naruto landed technically on all fours with a loud crash but he felt his chakra impact another’s and used it to give a hard shove.

 

The person who had hurt Sasuke landed hard on the bridge’s surface.

 

Naruto smirked, “Konohagakure’s future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is here. You’ll play for spilling Sasuke’s blood.”

 

He dived off the hovering slab that he’d landed on and with kunais in both hands, he leapt at the ‘tracker’ nin from before.

 

To his annoyance, his target leapt back into the nearest mirrored surface.  
  
“It’s cold…” Naruto whined.

 

“Those are ice mirrors baka!” Sasuke retorted.

 

“Then why haven’t you melted them yet?” Naruto scowled.

 

“I’ve tried! I think the ice is melded by chakra, possibly a kekkei genkai…” Sasuke growled.

 

“Like the Sharingan?” Naruto asked tilting his head.  
  
“Of course like the Sharingan!” Sasuke was exasperated. “Get over here before they attack! It will be easier if we just watch each other’s back! I would have preferred you had stayed outside and attacked from there!”  


Naruto moved over to press his back to Sasuke’s, still clutching both his kunais as he took up a defensive stance.  
  
No sooner had Naruto moved, then Haku attacked.  
  
After surviving his first attack, he yelled, “Which one is the real body?”

 

“It’s useless trying to follow with your eyes. I am so fast that I can’t be caught.” Haku said matter of factly.  


“Hmph, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

 

# XooooooX

 

 “Don’t waste,” Sasuke began, then reconsidered. More targets distracted their enemy and gave him more of a chance to try to _see_ without risking his eyes.

 

Naruto and his clone launched at each of the mirrors, hoping of course to knock their enemy out again.  
  
Sasuke was still on defense in case Haku could attack him as well, the more targets actually seemed to slow their enemy down. He could catch the after image of Haku rather than just feeling his needles.

 

Each of Naruto’s clones popped out of existence after being stabbed with senbon, leaving Naruto more scratched up after his first encounter with Haku’s attack style then Sasuke himself had been.

 

“Again Naruto, haiyaku!” Sasuke snapped,

 

“Bossy bastard…” Naruto grumbled as he created more shadow clones.

 

“This is a teleportation jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image.” Haku announced.

 

Sasuke was surprised their enemy offered that insight, were they wanting to be defeated?

 

“Watching you from the speed I move, you might as well not be moving at all.” Haku sighed.

 

“Kuso!” Naruto swore, it wasn’t like Mikoto-mama or Ruka-nii were here to chide him. “I absolutely can’t die here! I have a dream to surpass my father and I won’t die until I become Hokage! I want the entire village to recognize my strength, to respect me as my father’s son and trust me to protect them!”

 

“Dream…” Haku’s eyes shadowed for a moment, it was as if they were lost in a memory. Then, their voice was quiet, “For me, becoming a proper shinobi is difficult. But I press on, I must prove my use. I have to prove that I was worth being lifted up from the icy gutter and honed into a weapon.”

 

Sasuke had a terrible sense of déjà vu, hadn’t Itachi said something similar? Was his talented brother really too soft to be a ninja?

 

“If I can, I want to defeat you without killing you. I can see in your eyes that you two have something to prove, not only to yourself but to others. Yet, neither of us seem the type to give up… however, I don’t want to die either. But if you are going to keep attacking me, I have no choice but to attempt to destroy you… I must surpress my feelings and become a proper weapon. After all, this bridge is a battleground that connects either of us with our respective dreams. For the sake of all our dreams, please don’t hold it against me if I,”  
  
“Oh shut up! Sasuke just kill him, his voice grates.” Sakura scoffed, interrupting Haku’s passionate plea.

 

In response, a senbon was flung out of the mirror whose back was facing her and bit deep into her thigh but missed her femoral artery.

 

“Ow! Sasuke-kun, please kill him. He hurt me.”

 

“Stop taunting the enemy, you useless girl!” Sasuke snarled.   
  
“I must protect the person dear to me… I press on for the sake of that person. I will fight because of that person, it is my dream to be worthy of them this way. I would do anything to make that person’s dreams a reality.”

 

Sasuke might still be twelve but that sounded like a confession, it wasn’t sickening like the ones he was subjected to in the Academy. Was ‘Haku’ a boy or a girl? They used gender neutral pronouns, avoiding ‘boku’, ‘ore’ or ‘atashi’ and instead referring to themselves as ‘watashi’.

 

When Haku claimed that they would kill them on behalf of this person they cared for, Sasuke felt more respect for them than he ever had for the pink-haired brat.

 

The three locked eyes and seemed to forge an understanding; each would fight to the best of their abilities. To see which dream had given whom the most strength…

 

Let Kakashi and Zabuza have their battle, Tazuna’s existence and survival had become secondary as well.

 

A line had been drawn, and even Naruto who hardly put effort in when he didn’t wish to, was determined to show his strength.

 

Naruto kept creating shadow clones attempting attacks and not backing down even when they seemed to be defeated near instantaneously leaving Naruto bruised, scratched and bleeding.

 

The more Naruto attempted his attacks by himself, the more of Haku’s outline he could see. Kuso, just a bit longer. He could feel it… the awakening of his Sharingan drawing closer. The sensation that his father, brother and cousin had described… he could feel it.  
Attacks slowed down, his attacker was getting easier to see.  
  
After being knocked down a third time, Naruto declared stubbornly. “I’m not discouraged if I failed once or twice! I’ll get up and do it as many time as it takes! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

 

Naruto would eventually run out of chakra, Sasuke knew this. He just hoped that his eyes were awakened before that!

 

Naruto’s clones must have been slower this time because Haku targeted Sasuke as well. Kuso! How much blood had to be spilt before he gained his Sharingan?

 

Sasuke kicked more water in the air, his fire hadn’t been completely useless… just mostly unaffected…

 

Naruto brushed himself off, conjuring more shadow clones.

 

“Understood Zabuza, I will eliminate these boys soon. You just don’t learn…” Haku said sadly, clearly directing their words at Naruto.

 

Taking that as indication that Haku was about to move, Sasuke inhaled as he formed familiar jutsu hand signs.

 

To his mixed pleasure and awe, his fireball caught the edge of Haku’s clothing.

 

Haku then disappeared back into the mirror before retargeting Naruto and his shadow clones as well as Sasuke himself.

 

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged silent glances before repeating the same joint attack.

 

Then to Sasuke’s horror, chakra points on both Naruto and his shadow clones were attacked causing his friend to collapse and be unable to move.

 

Sasuke cursed, then he began recklessly and furiously using the Uchiha Great Fireball Jutsu to try to injure their enemy again.

 

Despite using only a single senbon to make multiple but nearly instantaneous attacks, Haku must have had more. Not to mention the water caused by the slight melting of Haku’s ice mirrors due Sasuke’s fire attacks.

 

Sasuke found himself attacked by multiple ice senbon while Naruto who couldn’t move was purposely targeted with iron senbon.

 

It seemed that Haku was angry as well…

 

Then the reverse occurred on Haku’s next assault, Naruto was attacked with ice senbon and Sasuke with the iron.

 

Sasuke tried to calm himself but he still was using a lot of chakra to keep using his fire jutsu.

 

Then to his fury, Haku chose to attack Naruto with both iron and ice senbon…

 

Without knowing quite why, Sasuke leapt in front of his friend parrying only a few.

 

Just as he collapsed from the pain and bloodloss, he heard that brat scream.

 

The last thing Sasuke heard was Naruto yelling his name but he was aware of something: he had his eyes. For good or ill, Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan…

 

# XooooooX

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as his best friend shielded him from an attack that could have killed him.

 

Sasuke was dripping blood as he fell forward and even Naruto’s keen ears couldn’t hear his heartbeat.

 

Naruto’s eyes darkened with fury, “Targeting an already immobile enemy is dishonorable!” his mind flashed with memories of their childhood, as he bit out, “You’ll pay for that! Sasuke is my only friend!”

 

An uncontrollable rage filled him, Naruto felt his chakra explode out of him. Iron senbon blasted out of his body only to bury themselves deeply into Haku’s damn mirrors. Ice senbon melted and his wounds healed, as red flame-like chakra boiled around him.

 

“He fought valiantly to the end to protect someone precious to him. Is this the first time someone has fallen for you? Death is a way of life to a shinobi, no doubt he will be remembered for his courage.”

 

Haku’s dispassionate words as he melted into his mirrors caused Naruto’s nails lengthened like claws, his canines sharpened and he found himself able to move once more. His weight perfectly balanced on his hands and knees, as he let out a guttural howl of rage.

 

“I won’t forgive you, you heartless bastard!” Naruto roared, “I’m going to kill you! Sasuke is MINE! The only one allowed to make that Uchiha bleed is ME!”

 

He launched forward, clawed hands shattering the mirrors one by one and finally pulling Haku out. Dodging his attempts at defensive attacks, the red chakra surrounding him vaporizing all weapons.

 

Naruto grabbed Haku by his shoulder and plowed his fist into the kiri nin’s face.

 

The force of his attack punched Haku through a mirror out of the circle trapping them. The mask hiding Haku’s face shattered and the thrice-damned mirrors vaporized as well.

 

Naruto chased after his victim, running on all fours. Leaping at the fallen foe, as the mask fell revealing his face.

 

It was the face that wake Naruto from his rage…

 

It was the beautiful boy from the other morning, Haku had a chance to kill him while he was sleeping and chose to wake him instead. Haku’s words from that morning floated through his mind…

 

As a result, Naruto grabbed hold his emotions and shoved them down. “Why do you pretend to want to kill us? You have a chance to kill me yesterday and chose to spare me.”

 

Haku painfully regained their feet, “Many people misunderstand. They chose to pity their opponent and fail to kill their fallen enemy. By allowing them to survive, they allow hatred and revenge to catch fire and grow. That isn’t compassion, just a sign of cowardice. Do you have any idea how it feels to not be needed by anyone? To be unwanted and wished dead? Living day to day knowing nothing but pain and emptiness?”

 

“What are you saying?” Naruto spat.

 

“Zabuza-san has no use for a weak shinobi, a tool that has become dull or has broken. You have shattered my reason for existence.”

 

“Why? Why would a guy like that matter so much? Why would you chose to fight alongside a guy like that? He earns money from the rich for bullying the weak! Guys like that have no honor! Why is a guy like that worth so much to you?” Naruto tossed back.

 

“A long time ago, I had a family; people who cared about me, parents. They worked on a small farm outside a tiny village always covered in snow, deep in the Land of Water. We were very poor but having each other, we were happy. Until one day, my kekkei genkai awoke and shattered our happiness. Not so very long ago, people with special skills like mine were used by both sides in a bloody civil war. As a result, civilians and even some ninja came to fear kekkei genkai as harbingers of disaster.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“As a result of my having this power with ice, my father killed my mother. The greater your power, the more you are feared. My mother attempted to hide her abilities and then, my having it revealed her secret. My fault and members of his village came to kill us. Okaasan died protecting me, but perhaps, in the end she wished for death to free her.” Haku sighed.

 

Then the slightly only youth continued, “I drifted alone mostly invisible and mattering to no one. Then one day, Zabuza held out his hand to me. He took me in, choosing to give me a sense of purpose. Training me, someone that others would rather see die because of my power. I took that hand and never looked back. Now, I am useless to him… with no more worth then a broken weapon to be cast aside. I wasn’t a good enough tool… Naruto, I want you to kill me.”

 

Naruto gaped at his enemy, “How can you be serious? Why is a single defeat worthy of death? I don’t want your death on my hands!”

 

“What happened to your killing aura from before? Is seeing my face, the face of someone who was momentarily kind to you enough to stay your rage? That doesn’t even make sense! You believed I killed your friend and that was enough to make you murderous! Would you wish him to have fallen in vain? Kill me!” Haku demanded.

 

“No!”

 

“Zabuza counted on me, choosing to take me in and give me a reason to keep living. I proved to be worthless in the end, now I have lost my usefulness to him that affirmed my reason for existence. As such, Zabuza-san no longer needs me. If I can’t be useful in a way that he requires, then I no longer merit a continued existence. This is why I am begging you, please… kill me. I would rather die by your hand, please… make it quick.” Haku’s eyes seemed dead.

 

It truly was as if he had given up on living…

 

Naruto wanted to shake him… but he did want to avenge Sasuke. He reached for a kunai reluctantly…

 

Then, the sound of a thousand birds and Kashi-nii’s voice reached them.

 

“Your future is: Death!”

 

Haku’s eyes sparkled for a moment and then, he vanished.

 

Naruto, worried immediately headed for the sound of those birds and Kashi-nii.

 

The mist began to clear and the sight he saw was Haku standing between Kakashi and Zabuza. With his blood splattered all over both of them…

 

“What is going on here…”

 

Zabuza dropped his sword, ripping himself out of the fangs of Kashi-nii’s nin-ken and cradled Haku in his arms.

 

Naruto watched in horror as Haku reached up to cup Zabuza’s face in their hand, “Despite my failure… I was still useful. I was useful, wasn’t I, Zabuza-san…?”

 

“You have always been useful. What do you mean by failure?” Zabuza seemed stunned.

 

“I might be a dull blade but I was a good shield in the end. I am glad I could protect you Zabuza-san!”

 

“You may have begun as a weapon… but you became more than that. I thought you knew…”

 

Haku was gone, the anguish in Zabuza’s eyes…

 

Naruto painfully understood it. He ignored the brat’s queries as to Sasuke…

 

Unable to look at Haku’s broken body, Naruto turned around.

 

He knew he had broken the #25 rule of the Shinobi code, ‘one must never show their true feelings no matter what. The mission always comes first. A ninja must have the strength of character to never shed tears.’ He had always exposed his emotions too much, he felt an emptiness as he hurried back to his fallen friend’s side.

 

Sasuke still lay where he last saw him, unmoving in a pool of blood.

 

Naruto gently remove each senbon, tossing them aside. Pausing only briefly, to carefully move his friend so he could see his face.

 

Sasuke had eyes like Kashi-nii, his friend had awoken the Sharingan…

 

Without the heat of battle raging in his ears, Naruto could make out of the faint beat of Sasuke’s heart and the quiet breathing.

 

Haku hadn’t killed him after all.

 

Naruto knelt beside his only friend and began to silent sob into his hands.

 

He was brutally shoved out of the way and was forced to listen to that brat wail about Sasuke-kun and blame him for not being strong enough or skilled enough to have protected his friend. Sasuke had fallen, not died but had fallen because Naruto hadn’t been strong enough…

 

Sasuke would live but at what cost?

 

Sakura alternated between wails and threats of violence towards him.

 

Then her voice cut off mid-wail…

 

“Tazuna-san,”

 

Wait, had the bridgebuilder followed Haruno?

 

“Yes, Kakashi?”

 

“With Gāto dealt with, can I leave the bridge in your hands?”

 

Tazuna nodded, “Of course.”

 

“Leave Zabuza and Haku’s bodies alone. I will return for them.”

 

Naruto flinched at the mention of Haku’s body, he still saw Haku’s blood spraying Kashi-nii and Zabuza as the kid’s ruined heart beat its last.

 

Tazuna nodded, “Of course.”

 

Still in a daze, Naruto heard Kakashi summon Buru and tied Haruno to him. Before ordering his very large nin-ken to bring her to Tazuna’s house. Kakashi lifted Sasuke’s himself, nudging Naruto along.

 

Naruto followed, despite blaming himself for not being stronger, he didn’t wish to lose Sasuke like Zabuza lost Haku…

 

It seemed that Kakashi didn’t know any medical ninjutsu and Tsunami was only able to treat the usual cuts and scrapes that being a parent would be familiar with.

 

Naruto watched half-dazed at she washed Sasuke’s wounds and attempted to treat them with poultices. He roused himself to tend to his friend’s wounds by wrapping them at least. He wasn’t aware that Kashi-nii had left or that he had dumped Sakura somewhere.

 

Mentally and physically exhausted, Naruto finally passed out still battered and bruised himself.

 

 


	26. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a chapter on Naruto's birthday...

Chapter 23

 

Neither Naruto or Sasuke was surprised to find hat tthey slept two days straight after the battle with Zabuza and Baku.

 

Sasuke woke first and found himself both crushed and wept over by that baggage Haruno.

 

“Get off me baggage! How many times do I have to tell you: do not touch me. I despise you, besides after being repeatedly stabbed, do you really think the wisest choice is trying to shatter my ribs?”

 

The pink-haired brat had the audacity to look hurt before skulking away.

 

“Now Sasuke,” Tsunami chided, “Sakura has been worried sick…”

 

“Doing what? Wringing her hands and sobbing? She can’t cook, heal or fight properly. On our team, she is just baggage. I have told her repeatedly, we are not friends and I would prefer if my ridiculous self-proclaimed fangirls kept their filthy hands to themselves. My person is not communal property.” Sasuke grumbled.

 

“Do you really have to be so harsh with her? Sakura-chan really cares about you...”

 

Sasuke scoffed, “ _If_ she cares about me, she would follow my first request to refrain from touching me. I have told that brat never to touch me and to stop saying unkind things to Naruto. You can’t claim to care about someone and ignore everything they say.”

 

Tsunami sighed, “You might have a point…”

 

“How long have I been unconscious? What have I missed?”

 

“From what I understand, you passed out during the battle with Baku after shielding Naruto. Naruto witnessed your collapse and had a second wind. He defeated Haku but didn't kill…” Tsunami paused before continuing, “her. Haku-chan ended up taking an attack for Zabuza and died. As a result, Zabuza had a change of heart and turned on Gatō. He ended up ending Gatō’s tyranny by eliminating just over half of his criminal enterprise as well as Gatō himself.”

 

Sasuke snorted, “I didn't think Zabuza had any heart to change…”

 

“Well, he must have because much of the island witnessed him taking down Gatō and dozens of his men. Kakashi-san said the muscles in his sword arm were severed and his non-dominant arm was broken. Zabuza brought Gatō’s tyranny down armed only with a kunai he ripped out of his arm with his teeth.”

 

Sasuke snorted, “Teeth? That sounds like Zabuza…”

 

Sasuke quietly accepted the offered rice porridge and tea, after missing two days worth of meals, it was best to start with light meals.

 

Haruno appeared to be sulking in the kitchen and glancing at him with wet eyes.

 

Would that brat ever learn?

 

XoooooooX

 

Naruto woke slowly, he was aware of the smoldering eyes of his best friend, “Finally applied yourself and are knocked out for two days.”

 

“What about you? Who said you could almost kill yourself protecting me?” Naruto retorted.

 

“He wouldn't have had to if you were pulling your weight,” Haruno said snidely.

 

Naruto flinched.

 

“Shut up and disappear brat!” Sasuke snarled. “Where were you? Cowering no doubt, I bet the only blood you might had ended up covered in was mine because you tried hugging me while I was unconscious.”

 

“Not true! I was sprayed with Kakashi-sensei’s blood!” Haruno protested weakly.

 

“Pardon my crassness, but until you bleed from a battle with a difficult opponent, you haven't paid your dues.”

 

Naruto doesn't have a scratch on him.” Haruno sulked.

 

“He heals fast; honestly, are you stupid?” the Uchiha spare snorted.

 

“Don't be so mean, Sasuke-kun. It is just Naruto, you know he hardly ever applies himself.” Haruno whined.

 

“That is my best friend you are being verbally cruel to,” Sasuke said dangerously.

 

“What is so special about him…”

 

“Given that you decided to hate him practically before we started at the academy, I don’t see why I should explain it. Our mothers were best friends and we grew up neighbors, Naruto was the boy nearest my age and we played together a lot.”

 

“I heard that he was dumped on a pair of teenagers…”

 

“Don’t you talk bad about Ruka-nii and Kashi-nii!” Naruto snapped.

 

“Kakashi-sensei is your guardian?” the brat gasped.

 

“And Iruka as well, Kaasan looked after us both when they were working,” Sasuke added.

 

“Then why was Iruka-sensei so hard on him?” the brat pouted.

 

“Because Naruto hardly put in any effort and he didn't want to be accused of being too soft.” Sasuke shrugged, “Now, go away. We have guy stuff to talk about.”

 

“Girls?” Haruno pressed.

 

Sasuke snorted, “Not a chance, especially not rude little girls like you.”

 

Haruno had the audacity to wink at Sasuke before finally leaving.

 

Naruto groaned, “I thought she would never leave…”

 

She is like a pebble in a shoe, difficult to remove. The Third Hokage must be senile, why else would we be stuck on a team with such useless baggage…”

 

Naruto’s face fell, “I am sorry I wasn't more help… I should have been a better partner, then you wouldn’t have had to save me.”

 

Sasuke growled, “You are letting that brat get in your head, I couldn't handle Hair on my own. Zabuza was right, he was in a whole different league. I was seriously struggling before you showed up. I needed you and your shadow clones to keep Haku moving but not targeting me.”

 

Naruto frowned, “Wait, why?”

 

“Hmm, it seemed as if more targets slowed Haku down. Whatever the cost, it was worth it.” Sasuke mused.

 

“You almost died!” Naruto blurted out.

 

Sasuke blinked his eyes and smirked, “I got my sharingan, now I can properly practice with Tachi- nii and Shisui-nii!”

 

Naruto had heard how irritated Sasuke was to not have his sharingan. Itachi had awakened his when he was five and Shisui six, on the same night Naruto lost his parents.

 

He missed them; the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina in a distant way, he had stories and pictures of course, but he had parents. He had Ruka-nii who took him to Ichiraku for dinner sometimes and introduced him to the awesomeness of Raman. Then there was Kashi-nii, he was like a super cool hero dad who wasn’t home a lot; but when he was Ruka-nii was all smiles, there was awesome food and Kashi-nii always too time to play with him. Pakkun, Buru and the other nin-ken were fun to play with, they always won hide and seek…

 

The two exhausted genin were ordered to rest and stay in bed, Sasuke was less annoyed by the idea of being so lazy but Naruto pouted after first…

 

Then his friend predictably curled up like a kitten and fell asleep.

 

Eventually, they would have to return to Konoha of course…

 

XoooooooX

 

It was toward the end of their second week into their mission; there had been a four-day journey with two battles, three days of training, the final battle with Zabuza and Haku, two days sleeping off their chakra drain and two more days of rest.

 

Naruto was clearly eager to return to Konoha for many reasons but Sasuke was certain that his dobe missed Iruka as well as Sasuke’s mother, Itachi and Tenzō.

 

Sasuke was surprised when Kakashi bullied them out of bed and escorted them to the now completed bridge.

 

Tazuna coughed, “This bridge would not be completed without the sacrifice of those we thought an enemy Momochi Zabuza and his lover Haku. This does not mean that we have forgotten the bravery of the ninjas from Konoha Hatake Kakashi as well as his students Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They have the all played their part in freeing us from the iron grip of Gatō and his army of thugs. Under my grandson’s rallying, we even stood up the remnants of Gatō’s thugs not once but twice. I am sure that we have made Kiza proud. We are here to remember all sacrifices that made our bridge and our freedom a reality.”

 

Off to one side, beneath a tree and marked only by Zabuza’s sword were two graves: Zabuza and Haku’s.

 

Nearby was another grave, it must be Tsunami’s second husband and Inari’s father.

 

“This bridge needs a name…” Tsunami murmured.

 

“Yes… the Great Seven Bridge.”

 

There was immediately confusion…

 

“Team Kakashi also has another designation, team seven. Seven people shed blood, sweat and tears to make it a reality: Kaiza, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza. They are heroes who must never be forgotten; we are no longer a land where a hero once lived but the land where seven heroes walked.”

 

Sakura preened at the applause and admiring looks.

 

Kakashi was resigned and Naruto embarrassed, being the ‘son of heroes’ was a different matter to being recognized as one himself.

 

Sasuke thought that despite their rough beginning with the bridge builder that he should have included himself in the Seven Heroes. After all, it was Tazuna’s stubbornness that saw it completed.

 

The memorial and celebration had taken place early in the day to allow them to leave.

 

They had gifts of food from the sea pressed on them as well as desalinated water for their journey back.

 

Sasuke and Naruto were pleased that they had passed Hokage’s ultimatum test so well.

 

Secretly, Sasuke doubted that the Third expected this mission to be quite so dangerous. It had been granted to them as a ‘C-ranked mission’ but surely with a rogue ninja of Zabuza’s strength it was in reality either ‘A-ranked’ or ‘S-ranked’.

 

While he was pleased to have gained his sharingan and bloodied himself on a real mission, Sasuke would have preferred to be stronger before having faced this sort of mission.

 

XoooooooX

 

Naruto was all packed when Tazuna insisted that his family follow them to see them off.

 

Only to be shocked that the bridge was completed while they were recuperating.

 

Tsunami and Inari looked so proud of Tazuna…

 

Naruto still felt awful about Haku’s death even if it hadn’t been at his hand, would he ever care about someone that much?

 

He had been informed that Kashi-nii was framing the story of their deaths and making them heroes, but he hadn’t expected their team to be part of the name for that bridge.

 

The Great Seven Bridge…

 

In memory of seven heroes who once walked the Land of Waves.

 

Naruto had a feeling that Haku would have happy but equally embarrassed.

 

Sakura who hardly did anything, acted as if she deserved such applause and recognition.

 

Sasuke was clearly annoyed with her having been named one of the seven heroes as well.

 

After Tazuna’s speech, Naruto and the rest of his team said goodbye.

 

Before they could leave, Tsunami and her neighbors gifted them with food and water for their journey.

 

Knowing how poor they were, both Sasuke and Kakashi tried to refuse.

 

In the end, Tsunami won out and Kakashi packed away the food using sealing jutsus.

 

That had been some adventure, after a mission like that well…

 

Naruto wasn’t looking forward to any D-rank missions...

 

 


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha, only to be stuck doing D-ranked missions. Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for Naruto's birthday!

Chapter 24

 

After returning, Naruto was furious to be saddled with boring D-ranked missions _again_.

 

Hadn’t they proven themselves already? They were real ninja now, not students!

 

They had been assigned to garden or at least weed for an older woman, not an Uchiha so Naruto didn’t know her.

 

They had helped Mikoto in the yard at both Kakashi’s and Sasuke’s houses, so Naruto and Sasuke had learned what different weeds looked like.

 

If only to avoid being yelled at by Mikoto mama and watching a smug Sasuke eat an ice popsicle.

 

Sakura glared at him (as usual) and then started pulling everything in sight despite Naruto’s begging for her to stop.

 

Sasuke didn’t notice until their client slapped Sakura for her idiocy, claiming she was a clueless girl. How could she not tell the difference between weeds and herbs…

 

Sasuke drawled, “To be fair, I think she failed that class at the academy. Our apologies, Naruto and I will go purchase replacements and plant them for free.”

 

The woman glanced at Naruto up and down, “So you’re that Naruto, I am surprised that _you_ knew the difference.”

 

“Mikoto-mama had use learning such things so we could help her around the house. We had cloth races while doing the floors and all sorts of things. If we were really helpful, sometimes we earned treats.

 

Despite Sakura causing them trouble again, they still managed to pick up a second mission that day.

 

This one was picking up trash from the river that ran through the village…

 

Kakashi spent the entire time reading, that is until Sakura slipped on a can sending both herself and Naruto into the deeper water to get caught in the strong current there.

 

Immediately, Kakashi and Sasuke leapt into the trees along the river and followed their progress.

 

Naruto wasn’t a very strong swimmer and the current was dragging him towards the falls.

 

Sakura was coughing and struggling, begging for Sasuke to save her.

 

Naruto went over the cliff only to be caught by the ankle, he glanced up towards the sky to find Sasuke had caught him. He let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I thought I was a goner…

 

Sakura was shrieking and trying to push her skirt back up [or was it down?] to cover her shorts.

 

“I think we need a break, Sasuke,” Kakashi began.

 

“A fire, I know.” Sasuke sighed.

 

While neither of them could cook, they could make tea. That was what Sasuke was likely going to do…

 

XoooooooX

 

Yet here they were walking dogs for another D-ranked mission…

 

Sasuke might not be much of a dog person but he had spent enough time about Kakashi’s nin-ken to appreciate them and their skills.

 

These dogs however were mere pets, but they did belong to Rin nee-san.

 

Rin had a huge bulldog that looked related to Kakashi’s Buru that she called Daiki, a terrier named Jun and dachshund that answered to the name Katsu.

 

Sakura who was anxious to show off to Sasuke, demanded to walk Daiki.

 

Leaving Naruto and Sasuke who knew more about dogs, to shake their heads.

 

“She really should have let me have that one.” Naruto sighed.

 

“What should we expect from baggage?” Sasuke snorted.

 

The two of them watched in horror as Daiki pulled a protesting Sakura into a training field that was labelled as a minefield.

 

Daiki needed a firm hand and Sakura didn’t have a clue about dogs, any more than she did about plants.

 

Kakashi just seemed to let Sakura get herself in trouble, probably hoping that it would serve her as ‘character building’…

 

Rin nee-chan had patched Sakura up, lecturing them about letting Sakura take Daiki with Naruto knew that he was a handful.

 

After they left the hospital, Sakura was forced to limp along behind them muttering about how if Naruto knew their client’s dogs so well why he didn’t take the monster.

 

Sasuke preferred not to touch her and she always smacked Naruto if he tried to help.

 

“Oi baggage, we tried to warn you. You refused to listen. Now, if you don’t shut up, I will hit you so hard you end up back in that river.” Sasuke drawled as he glared menacingly at her.

 

“It seems like our teamwork has grown more tenuous of late.” Kakashi sighed.

 

“Of course, Naruto is to blame for that. He,” the brat began.

 

“Actually, Naruto is quite skilled brat. Not as skilled as me,” Sasuke bragged. “It’s you who is dragging down our team. We’re always cleaning up after you. We had to use our pay for weeding to buy plants to replace the ones you ruined. You let a dog walk you through a minefield and we had to get you patched up. Before that, you slipped and knocked both you and Naruto into a strong current and nearly down a waterfall. If you spent more time training, then maybe you wouldn’t be so useless. You have to be the reason that we keep getting these lame missions. I will never catch up to Itachi at this rate!”

 

“Dismissed, I’m going submit our mission report.”

 

“Ne, Sasuke-kun… maybe we could work on our teamwork together… just the two of us?”

 

“That’s it! No matter how you phrase it, I will _not_ agree to a date. Any day you ask me, I will _always_ have plans. Your practical skills are clearly worthless; you have so many rules and regulations crammed in that head that once you add your pathetic obsession with me, you have no room for anything else. If you would practice jutsus instead of bothering me, maybe you might become a half-decent ninja! Come on Naruto, let’s go home.”

 

Naruto coughed, “Remind me when I become Hokage, to _never_ assign you as a sensei to a genin team.”

 

“If they are a bunch of clueless girls who care more about boys then applying themselves, I shall never forgive you.” Sasuke grumbled.

 

As they went along, they soon realized they were being followed.

 

Naruto stopped suddenly, putting his hands on his hips as he spun around.

 

“There is no such thing as a perfectly square rock with eye holes in it. You don’t even match the rocks on the road!” Naruto turned to Sasuke, “Was I ever that obvious?”

 

Sasuke snorted, “I’m not going to answer that…”

 

“Just what I would respect from the man Oji-san named as my rival for the position of Hokage!”

 

Naruto blinked in confusion.

 

Sasuke vaguely remembered a troublesome brat, the Third Hokage’s grandson who was supposedly going to be ‘another Naruto’…

 

Not that he liked remembering being forced to scrub the Hokage faces after he let Naruto paint them for a ‘prank’.

 

There was a bright flash of light, almost blinding…

 

Causing Sasuke to cover his eyes…

 

Uchihas didn’t let it be known but they had sensitive eyes. The reason most transferred to the police after a few missions was to save their eyes, the Sharingan had a weakness. Overuse could result in premature blindness…

 

It was then followed by three different clouds of smoke: pink, yellow and blue.

 

The clouds oght to have been of equal size and strength but the yellow was far too large, the pink too weak but the blue was ‘just right’. But due to the yellow cloud, there was so much gunpowder in the air that it made them immediately start coughing…

 

The wind eventually cleared up the smoke enough for Sasuke and Naruto to see three small kids, likely Academy students.

 

“Oi Udon, that was way too much gunpowder.” The middle kid, wearing a yellow t-shirt, grey shorts and a blue scarf coughed.

 

The three of them glanced up at Naruto and jumped to their feet.

 

“With an adult sexiness, I am Yūhi Moegi. The top first year kunoichi at the Academy!” a girl with orangey hair in a strange hairstyle. She was wearing a pink lavender shirt, a mauve vest with a cape and grey shorts that matched the boys.

 

“I love numbers! Uchiha Udon!” the boy in blue was wearing the high-necked fashions common to the Uchiha, only without the fan crest.

 

So, he hadn’t master the great fireball jutsu, Sasuke thought smugly.

 

“The most brilliant ninja in the village, Konohamaru!” the yellow shirted boy with spiky hair announced.

 

Naruto used to own a similar shirt but his had the Uzumaki crest instead of the Konoha leaf…

 

Wait, were those kids wearing goggles? They looked just like the pair that Naruto had worn before gaining his leaf headband…

 

The kid continued, “The three of us are: Team Konohamaru!”

 

“So,” Sasuke said boredly, “it was Konohamaru… with friends.”

 

The kid looked at him, “And you are?”

 

“Uchiha Sasuke, the graduate with the top marks this past February.” Sasuke drawled.

 

“How do you know me?”

 

“I was visiting your grandfather and he mentioned you. I think you have an uncle named… Asuma?” Sasuke muttered.

 

“Isn’t that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji’s sensei?” Naruto frowned. “Wait, when did you hear about them?”

 

“The day we ended up scrubbing the Hokage faces.” Sasuke hissed.

 

Konohamaru blinked, “That was you two? Pleased to meet you. Yes, I am the Third Hokage’s grandson….”

 

“I’m the son of the chief of police who is also an elder.” Sasuke shrugged.

 

“I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and I am going to be Hokage someday!” Naruto bragged not to be outdone by a pipsqueak like this. “Wait, why are you all wearing goggles?”

 

“We’re just copying you Naruto onii-chan, to annoy Ebisu-sensei but we also respect you. You painted oji-chan’s stone face!”

 

“What did you want other than to bother us?” Sasuke drawled.

 

“Ne, Naruto onii-chan, do you have some free time now?” Moegi begged, batting her eye lashes.

 

“We’re going to have lunch and then train of course.” Naruto announced.

 

“Can we at least watch?” Konohamaru pouted. Maybe we can learn how to be more convincingly stealthy. Maybe soon, you can play ninja with us.”

 

 _“Why would a ninja play ninja?”_ came the brat’s icy voice.

 

The three kids winced.

 

“Naruto nii-chan, who is that nee-chan?” Konohamaru asked.

 

“That is the pink-haired brat,” Sasuke snorted. “who is merely baggage on our team but her given name is Haruno Sakura. She may look nice but she is not.”

 

“Let’s go get ramen and leave her alone.” Naruto advised anxiously, when Sakura looked like that… she often had quite unkind things to say and these kids didn’t need to hear them.

 

Sasuke and Naruto tried leading the kids away.

 

Only for Konohamaru to turn a corner and crash into an unfamiliar hooded ninja with a painted face and three bandage-wrapped bundles tied to his back.

 

Walking just behind him and wearing the same symbol, that of Sunagakure, was a shorter boy with short reddish hair. This boy who seemed to be Naruto and Sasuke’s age had dark sunken eyes that appeared to be from too little sleep, the kanji for love seem

 

“Kan nii-chan…” the redhead chided, tugging on his sleeve, “you shouldn’t do that. It was an accident and we’re guests. Temari nee-chan will be so mad… it was an accident.”

 

“We are… sorry.” Sasuke ground out.

 

Naruto was getting anxious while Moegi and Udon were clearly frightened. Sasuke wanted to punch the hooded ninja but they were guests. He didn’t want to get in trouble either…

 

“You should keep track of your babies better.” the taller ninja drawled who wore a strange hood and face paint. “You wouldn’t want something to happen to them…”

 

“Is that a threat? Why are you here anyway?” Naruto blurted out.

 

“Us?” came the odd gravelly voice of the raccoon-eyed youngest member of the unfamiliar pair of ninja. “Clearly you aren’t trusted or old enough to know, we’re here for the Chūnin Exams. You might call us guests of Konohagakure. If this is how you treat guests, then perhaps we shouldn’t have left Suna.”

 

Sasuke was pleased that he had identified the emblem corrected.

 

“I want to play with them before Temari shows up.”

 

“Kan nii-san, you are being mean.” The raccoon-eyed boy sighed.

 

“Let me go! Do you know who I am?” Konohamaru said struggling.

 

“You’re a pretty lively brat.” ‘Kan’ snickered.

 

Naruto growled, “You jerk!” lunging forward.

 

Sasuke reached out to pull him back.

 

Only to have Naruto trip over thin air and end up hanging with his head pointed at the ground as if he had been caught by an invisible trap.

 

The redhead groaned. “Kan-nii…”

 

“Konoha genin are weaker than I thought. Winning should be easy… the Kazekage should just name us Chūnin already.”

 

Then a blond kunoichi with her hair tied up in four ponytails appeared and smacked the two strangers on the head with a black fan that seemed to hit like iron.

 

Sasuke winced, he remembered similar punishments from his mother…

 

“Kankurō, Gaara you ran off before the Kazekage could meet the Hokage. You even managed to get Shira in trouble…” the blonde kunoichi lectured.

 

The younger foreign shinobi looked uneasy while the elder one didn’t seem bothered.

 

“Shira could have come with us,” Kankurō muttered.

 

“I’m sorry Temari nee-chan, I should have stopped Kan-nii.” ‘Gaara’ pouted.

 

“Put the kid down this instant Kankurō. Let’s just hope that neither Baki-sensei or the Kazekage hear about this mess.”

 

Kankurō dropped Konohamaru and Naruto was released abruptly…

 

But before any of them could react a cloud of sand appeared beneath both boys.

 

Sasuke watched as they were lowered to the ground.

 

They watched as the blonde dragged Kankurō away by his ear by all appearances, leaving the redhead with the gourd to trail behind them.

 

The redhead seemed overly interested in Naruto… Sasuke was not pleased with that at all.

 

Despite not having any skill with medical ninjutsu, Sasuke still looked Konohamaru over.

 

“You’ll have a bruise on your neck and it might be wise to pocket that scarf for a while. I think that the ramen we promised will help. Let’s just go have some, I’m sure that the girl… Temari has that jerk handled.”

 

What a crybaby this Udon was, did he forget he was an Uchiha? Sasuke was embarrassed by his antics… he would have to teach him better.

 

Naruto was embarrassed by his failure to rescue Konohamaru who clearly looked up to him. That hodded ninja had cheated somehow, his other hand was behind his back at the time that Naruto found himself strung upside down by an invisible trap.

 

What was up with raccoon boy? The sand was just weird and the redhead stared at him the whole time!

 

Sasuke ushered the kids off, Naruto as well of course, towards Ichiraku where he magnanimously ordered them all bowls of ramen.

 

As uneasy as that incident left him, Sasuke felt that the kids needed this distraction.

 

Maybe he should offer to teach Udon the great fireball jutsu… would that give the kid more confidence?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So Gaara and Naruto finally come face to face!


	28. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debut of Team Gai!

Chapter 26

 

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting outside the Academy on the day of the Chūnin Exam registration.

 

When the brat arrived, Sasuke snapped, “Oy baggage, you’re late.”

 

The third member of their team blushed, “Yeah… sorry...” her eyes were shadowed when she looked at Sasuke and she quickly looked away.

 

Sasuke glowered, something was definitely up with the brat. Had she decided not to enter? From what he remembered of Itachi’s exams, every member of a three-genin team had to enter. Ages ago, Okaasan had brought him and Naruto to see Shisui and Itachi fight during the third round. It had ended in a drawn but both had been named chūnin to his father’s pride… it was one of Sasuke’s first memories.

 

Sasuke frowned as they stepped out onto what appeared to be the third floor…

 

The hallway was crowded and they could hear whispering.

 

As they pushed their way forward, Sasuke heard the sound of a body hitting the floor.

 

His eyes narrowed, he’d heard that a few times when certain classmates had bullied Naruto and sometimes, their class’ Akimichi.

 

They finally reached the front of the pack to find a genin who dressed like Kakashi’s weird friend Maito Gai being thrown back onto the floor.

 

“Are you sure you should be taking the Chūnin exams with that level of skill?” a younger version of one of Kakashi’s friend’s taunted. “It might be best if they just quit.”

 

“They are a bunch of green brats. I think they should turn around and just go home to their mamas.”

 

A kunoichi with two buns on either side of her head was crouched beside spandex boy who from the back looked a lot like Gai-san.

 

“Please let us through.” The girl asked politely.

 

The one who looked like ‘Kotetsu’ punched the girl so she ended up sprawled beside the kid who reminded Sasuke of Gai.

 

“Hey, that’s cruel!” someone called back.

 

“You’re nothing but a pair of bullies.” Yamanaka Ino tossed out.

 

At least, that was who Naruto thought the blonde kunoichi dressed in purple was…

 

“Listen, we’re being nice to you. The Chūnin Exam is very difficult…” Izumo chuckled.

 

“Many times, it has caused people to quit being shinobi. It has even resulted in people being disabled for life. There is no shame in just remaining a genin.” Kotesu taunted.

 

“As, a chūnin is also assigned as a team leader for missions. Mission failures and deaths of subordinates, are all the responsibility of a leader,” Izumo added. “Kids with skills like these leading teams? Don’t make me laugh.” The words were directed at both the Gai look-alike and the bun-headed girl.

 

“That’s enough.” Yamanaka grumbled clenching her fist.

 

“What is so bad about weeding out those who wouldn’t pass anyway?”

 

Sasuke strode forward with Naruto at his heels, “A fair argument…” he leaned forward and whispered, “Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san,” then he spoke much louder after their eyes narrowed. “However, you will let me register. You should also undo this barrier that you created with genjutsu. We all have business on the third floor; besides, your genjutsu was so obvious that baggage here had to have sensed it.

 

Immediately, people around them began murmuring about barriers and genjutsu.

 

“Well,” Izumo chuckled.

 

“He noticed… he is the great Itachi’s baby brother….” Kotetsu smirked.

 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Itachi has nothing to do with this. So, baggage… your only real skills are recognizing genjutsu and being an encyclopedia, why don’t you just tell them how easily you recognized it.”

 

The brat blinked, “Sasuke-kun…” then her eyes hardened, “Of course, I realized it ages ago.”

 

Naruto frowned, she had been in a daze this whole time and she noticed a genjutsu?

 

Meanwhile, Sakura continued smugly after Sasuke’s backhanded compliment. “You see… this is the second floor.”

 

Sakura’s announcement caused the classroom number to change from 301 to 201…

 

“Well, well… not too bad. But all you’ve done is catch on.” Kotetsu smirked as he launched himself at Sasuke.

 

Sasuke moved to take a defensive stance, then in a green blur, the Gai look-alike leapt between them catching both Kotetsu and Sasuke’s legs.

 

The green spandex-clad boy seemed more determined then before.

 

Naruto followed his line of sight to…. the pink-haired member of their team?

 

Sasuke backed away as the green spandex wearing ninja let go of his ankle. Who was this guy? He had caught his kick and he had strange chakra pulsing around his hand…

 

A ninja with the Hyūga eyes walked towards the spandex ninja and began to lecture, “Oy Lee, this isn’t what you promised. You were the one who said that you didn’t want to carelessly attract attention and be watched so early.”

 

“But…” the green spandex wearing ninja who had the same bushy eyebrows as Gai-san turned towards Sakura blushing…

 

Sasuke realized that the bruises that the kid had before were missing, had he been faking his injuries or his weakness before?

 

The kid walked right past Sasuke as if he no longer mattered and headed towards the brat.

 

“My name is Lee Rokū. Your name is Sakura-chan, isn’t it?”

 

Sakura blinked in surprise, “Huh?”

 

“Please go out with me! I’ll protect you until I die!” Lee Rokū said giving the brat a smile that seemed to sparkle and a thumbs up.

 

Naruto had seen that smile on Gai-san, a friend of Kashi-nii and supposedly Rin nee-san’s boyfriend. Were this Lee and Gai related?

 

The brat looked ill, “Absolutely… not…”

 

Naruto watched as the boy who couldn’t be much older than himself and Sasuke seemed to deflate, “Eh?”

 

“You’re… not my type. You come on too strong.”

 

Sasuke began to snicker. That was almost what he had said to the brat before…

 

While he couldn’t understand what this guy or anyone else could see remotely attractive about the girl, coming on too strong was definitely a turn off that he could agree to.

 

The Hyūga approached Sasuke, “You, identify yourself.”

 

“It is customary to introduce yourself first and then wait for someone to give you their name.” Sasuke drawled.

 

Naruto remembered a lecture on manners from Mikoto-mama where she said nearly the same thing.

 

“You’re considered a rookie as well, aren’t you Hyūga-san? I seemed to remember seeing someone like you around the academy the year before last. Unless you introduce yourself, I am not obliged to answer.” Then Sasuke turned away.

 

The brat seemed to have recovered from the sudden request for a date, “Ne, Sasuke-kun and Uzu-brat, we should go right?”

 

Just because ‘maki’ and ‘baka’ had similar sounds didn’t mean that Sakura could go ahead making puns with his name.

 

‘Wait! Was that a nickname?’ Naruto blinked in confused surprise.

 

Sasuke was aware that Kotetsu and Izumo had slipped into room 201; apparently, their work was done.

 

The three members of Kakashi’s squad 7 headed back the staircase to make their way to the third floor.

 

‘so,’ Sasuke thought as he walked up the stairs, ‘the Chūnin exams are filled with interesting persons…’

 

That Hyūga, Lee Rokū and the genin team from Sunagakure…

 

XoooooooX

 

After registering, Sasuke and Naruto headed out of the Academy in the loathed company of the brat.

 

“Oi, you with the unpleasant look!”

 

Sasuke turned around with a glare to find the Gai-san look-alike had followed them and called out from the landing overlooking the entrance hall they were walking through.

 

“Eh?” Naruto frowned.

The brat groaned.

 

“What do you want?” Sasuke drawled boredly.

 

“Why don’t you spar with me here and now?” Lee demanded.

 

Sasuke was pretty sure that they weren’t supposed to but if this Lee attacked him first, it was self-defense, right?

 

“A challenge?”

 

“yes, I wish to compare our skills and show the lovely Sakura-san my determination.” Lee declared before leaping lightly over the railing to land safely on his toes and one hand. “My name is Lee Rokū, you said that when asking a person’s name, you should first introduce yourself. Isn’t that right, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?”

 

Sasuke was somewhat impressed, “So you knew my name?”

 

Lee took a strange defensive stand, “I want to challenge you! I want to test out how effective my techniques would be against a member of a clan that produced geniuses like Bodyflicker Shisui and Itachi.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the reference to his older brother and cousin.

 

“Also, I want to my beloved Sakura-san to see me fight you…” Lee said blushing at he glanced at the brat.

 

Sakura flinched, cringing, “Those eyebrows are just too… intense. Your hairstyle… ugh.”

 

“To me you are an angel!” Lee began to blow kisses as the freaked-out brat.

 

Naruto started giggling as Sakura seemed to be exaggeratedly dodging the invisible air kisses.

 

“Attacks like that shouldn’t be allowed!” the brat growled. “I was dodging for my life!”

 

Naruto backed away, wanting to avoid being the object of her physical fury.

 

“You don’t have to resent my affections so much.” Lee pouted.

 

“To be honest, you are quite naïve to challenge me like this despite knowing the reputation of the Uchiha clan. Don’t you know why we are revered, bushy-brows?”

 

Lee seemed determined never-the-less, “I insist.”

 

Naruto should have been annoyed that this Lee was only interested in Sasuke but he was proud of his friend and if this Lee didn’t acknowledge his skills yet, Naruto was sure that he would prove the bushy-brow ninja he was also work fighting.

 

“I don’t believe that you are any match for me. Among Konoha’s genin, I am the strongest…”

 

Sasuke doubted that, a bit. He had heard that there had been a Hyūga who graduated the year before him who was said to be a genius in his own right but he would amuse himself with this kid. He snorted, “Interesting, I’ll do it.”

 

He waited of course for this Lee to make the first move before rushing towards his opponent.

 

Lee flashed out, similarly to how Shisui-nii would when training him.

 

Now Sasuke was annoyed, he glowered as he spun around looking for his opponent.

 

Then from above his head he heard, “Konoha hurricane!”

 

Sasuke crouched to avoid the attack only to see Lee attempted a one-handed sign after landing, having learned it was possible because of Haku he immediately guarded.

 

Only to find himself kicked backwards by a leg that seemed to come from nowhere.

 

“Sasuke-kun!” the brat cried out.

 

Sasuke was stunned at the attack and ended up sprawled on his back, ‘he got through my guard… was it ninjutsu? Genjutsu? How did he manage that?’ he activated his Sharingan, ‘this is a good opportunity to practice using this…’

 

It was the first time that Naruto had seen Sasuke beaten like that from someone who wasn’t Kakashi, Shisui or Itachi. Haku and Zabuza didn’t really count. He also hadn’t seen his friend use his sharingan that he had bragged to have awakened when fighting Haku. He believed in Sasuke and doubted that this kid who looked so much like Gai-san would really beat his best friend.

 

Then Naruto watched as Sasuke was caught under the chin and kicked backwards again…

 

If his Sharingan couldn’t discern anything then…

 

“I see that you have figured it out, my technique is neither ninjutsu or genjutsu. Yes Sasuke-kun, my style is mere taijutsu.” Lee said matter-of-factly as he trounced Sasuke. “You may not be able to believe me, but I have heard that the sharingan is able to copy all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu that is not a kekkei genkai. Make no mistake, that while the Sharingan can read ninjutsu and genjutsu, it is due to the principle of building up chakra and weaving hand signs.”

 

Sasuke was furious to be receiving a lecture on his Clan’s kekkei genkei from this upstart!

 

“My taijutsu is a bit different.” Lee continued.

 

Sasuke ground out, “What do you mean?”

 

“Even if you could spot my movements, your body is not equipped with the speed necessary to respond to my taijutsu.”

 

If it wasn’t bad manners to grind your teeth, Sasuke would. This is the same claim that Haku made when they began their fight, that Sasuke couldn’t keep up with the ice senbon wielding ninja.

 

“In other words, even if you understand with your eyes, your body clearly can’t react fast enough to combat me effectively.” Lee didn’t seem smug at all, he appeared to believe his ‘facts’. “Did you know that there are two types of strong people; genius types and effort-types?”

 

Sasuke had heard Itachi, Shisui and Itachi called geniuses while Gai was renowned for his skills built buy hard training so he wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with the concept.

 

He shrugged, “I may have heard something to that effect.”

 

Lee continued, “If you Sharingan is a genius-type Uchiha ability, I am an effort-type who has patiently mastered only taijutsu.”

 

Naruto blinked, mastered only taijutsu? Taijutsu was only of his weaker skills, Sasuke usually picked up the forms faster…

 

Sasuke continued to attack Lee, who merely dodged while continuing his observation,   
“Your Sharingan and my ultimate taijutsu have worst compatibility.”

 

Sasuke was once more kicked so hard that he flew backwards through the air.

 

Naruto watched as Lee seemed to appear beneath Sasuke.

 

‘Leaf shadow technique?’ Sasuke realized, he had seen it used but never experienced it for himself.

 

“I shall prove it with this technique. Prove that effort exceeds the genius.” Lee said from beneath him.

 

Naruto was aware that Sasuke smelt of fear at this point, he watched stunned as the bandages around Lee’s arms appeared to loosen and drift towards Sasuke.

 

‘what is he going to do?’ Sasuke thought anxiously.

 

“It’s my victory!” Lee declared stubbornly.

 

Then suddenly, a pinwheel appeared out of nowhere and pinned Lee’s bandage to the wall, with the force and speed of a kunai.

 

This caused Lee to be dragged away from Sasuke and flung into the wall behind them.

 

“That’s as far as this goes! Lee!”

 

The four genin’s head snapped towards the voice to find a red turtle with gold accents on its shell, wearing a Konoha emblem tied around its throat and a orange wrap on its right leg.

 

Naruto leapt up and caught Sasuke, managing to shield his friend from another nasty landing just barely.

 

‘what is it? What’s going on?’ Sasuke wondered.

 

Their fight had been interrupted just before he was probably going to really lose.

 

Lee landed in front of the turtle and seemed… shamed?

 

“You were watching?”

 

Sasuke might be a bit disoriented but he couldn’t remember if Gai-san’s summons was a giant talking red turtle or not. Had it been mentioned and he forgot?

 

“Lee!” the turtle chided, “that technique you were attempting is prohibited, you know that!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Lee stammered out, “I just,”

 

The turtle’s eyes narrowed.

 

Lee stumbled back, “But, I didn’t remotely have in mind to use the hidden technique~”

 

“Baka!” the turtle snapped, “Do you think such subterfuge will work? What would Gai said about dishonesty?”

 

Sasuke wasn’t exactly surprised that the turtle referenced Gai, was that this annoying Lee’s jōnin sensei?

 

“You should know how important it is not to reveal one’s techniques too soon.” The turtle continued to lecture.

 

“I… know…” Lee mumbled before bowing his head, “please don’t tell Gai-sensei!”

 

“Excuse me?” the turtle snapped, “Have you sincerely prepared yourself?”

 

Lee continued to hang his head in shame but nodded.

 

“Alright, if you will, Gai-sensei.” The turtle barked.

 

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, standing on the turtle’s back was Gai-san.

 

Looking at the two; Lee and Gai so close together, Sasuke was even more suspicious that they were related. They looked more alike than he and his own father did!

 

Gai appeared in one of his ridiculous poses as usual, “Man, is like treating you well?” then he struck his ‘nice guy pose’ with his thumb up and a well-known grin, “Yo, Lee.”

 

“Kuso…” Naruto murmured, “Until today, I didn’t think there could be two guys in the whole world with eyebrows like that.”

 

Lee spun around, “Don’t you mock Gai-sensei!”

 

“Lee!” Gai snapped, “Drop it!”

 

Lee spun back around.

 

Gai pulled back a fist and punched Lee in the face, “Bakayaro!”

 

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Lee was punched backwards similarly to how Lee had driven Sasuke back with his kicks.

 

Lee’s momentum seemed slowed by his bandage being pinned to wall and he landed on his side rather than his ass.

 

A fact that irritated Sasuke to no end…

 

Gai walked towards Lee and knelt on one knee, “Lee… you… you…”

 

Lee scrambled to his knees, sobbing. “Sensei…”

 

Naruto who had never seen Rin nee-san’s boyfriend cry before was stunned to see both Gai and Lee cry as they looked at one another.

 

“Sensei… I… I…”

 

“Lee, don’t say anymore. I understand.” Gai said as he opened his arms.

 

Lee leapt into them and the two nearly identically dressed ninja hugged.

 

“Lessons like this are part of youth!”

 

Sasuke remembered why he disliked Gai, the old man was obsessed with youth and he had hideous outfit that showed he had no fashion sense. He still couldn’t believe that he was beaten by someone who cried at being disciplined by his jōnin sensei.

 

Seriously, they had to be related. There was just no way that two such similar males could not share blood…

 

“Ah look,” Naruto teased, “guys who can show their feelings.”

 

Sasuke treated his friend with a look of such distain.

 

While the brat flinched, “That’s just… guys like that as disturbing.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Lee, mistakes are a part of youth.”

 

“You are so kind, Gai-sensei.”

 

“Now for punishment, take one-hundred laps around the training field that the sun sets on.”

 

“Yes, Gai-sensei!” Lee said scrubbing his tears.

 

“Sasuke-kun, remind me never to complain about Kakashi-sensei again.”

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

 

Gai strode past Lee who seemed to be running in place. “So, you are Kakashi’s team. I haven’t seen you two since the Fire Festival.”

 

“Gai-san.” Sasuke said coolly.

 

“Naruto-chan, how is my Eternal Rival?”

 

The way he said that it always felt _super_ emphasized…

 

Naruto beamed, “Kashi-nii is great.”

 

Being Rin nee-san’s boyfriend and Kashi-nii’s friend, Gai had never been mean to Naruto that he could remember anyway.

 

“Oh no!” the brat yelped as Gai glanced at them, “He’s coming this way! Wait? Kakashi sensei and him, eternal rivals? Sounds like a lie…”

 

That was when Sasuke realized that the brat had slipped up behind them.

 

“What are you saying? Gai-sensei is,” Lee began.

 

“That’s fine. Actions speak louder than words, anyway. Clearly, unlike you Lee or Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun, this girl hasn’t seen Kakashi and I competing.”

 

Sasuke blinked, one second Gai-san was in front of them.

 

“By the way, my record is fifty wins and forty-nine losses.”

 

Sasuke spun around, when did he… how did he… get behind them.

 

Gai continued, “That’s one more than Kakashi. One thing, I _am_ stronger than Kakashi.”

 

‘No way! Is he really faster than Uncle Kakashi? He feels faster… he can’t be faster than Shisui-nii…’ Sasuke thought anxiously.

 

“How about that? Gai-sensei is awesome, isn’t he?” Lee crowed.

 

“This time around, Lee caused the trouble. Out of consideration for my face, forgive him.”

 

Sasuke blinked, ‘what the hell?’

 

“I do have quite the handsome face…” Gai grinned, his teeth shining and his thumb raised.

 

Gai-sensei was clearly not just talk, Sasuke had grown up hearing how awesome Uncle Kakashi, Shisui-nii and Itachi-nii were. But to have someone like Gai claim to be stronger than Uncle Kakashi…

 

Gai flung a kunai that dislodged the pinwheel that had pinned Lee’s bandages to the wall.

 

Sasuke’s eyes snapped back to Lee who moved to rewrap his hand and arm, his eyes narrowed. While the bandages seemed pristine, that hand bore bruises from intense training…

 

“Now, farewell Lee. You have laps.”

 

“Osu!” Lee said pumping his bandaged fist, having finished rewrapping it.

 

Immediately, Gai and the turtle popped out of sight in a puff of smoke.

 

Lee addressed Sasuke once more, “Sasuke-kun, I have one last thing to say. I actually came here to test my own ability.”

 

Sasuke merely glowered at the slightly older genin.

 

“I was untruthful before,” Lee bowed in apology, “the strongest genin might be on my team. I am entering in order to defeat that person and you are one of the people I must defeat first whose abilities I hold to the same level as this person. I hope you have properly prepared yourself for these Exams.”

 

With that said Lee moved so fast that he seemed to have vanished.

 

The proctors who took their names and application forms had demanded that they return at 9 am tomorrow.

 

This Lee, that Hyūga and those Sunagakure genin…

 

Sasuke did not like being made to feel inferior, he would have to train harder…

 

“Ne, Sasuke-kun are you alright?” Sakura said reaching over to touch his arm.

 

Sasuke shrugged, her off, “Shut up and don’t touch me baggage. I’ll beat him next time.”

 

Naruto sighed, “If he’s trained by someone whose beaten Kashi-nii 50 times in 100 competitions…”

 

“Uzu-brat! You shouldn’t say such things to Sasuke-kun! That Lee must have cheated somehow.”

 

Sasuke snorted, “You really are stupid aren’t you, baggage?”

 

Sakura blinked. “Eh?”

 

“Lee didn’t cheat… I wish he had but he didn’t. Naruto had a point, Lee clearly knew more about me and my fighting style then I did his. He had me at a disadvantage from the beginning. He proved his point… if this person, probably that Hyūga is stronger than Lee… well, perhaps, this Exam won’t be so easy.” Sasuke mused.

 

Naruto grinned, “Sasuke, you saw his hand? Lee must train a lot to end up with the bruises and callouses we saw. You know, I’d like to fight you in this exam, during the Third Round when we get there of course.”

 

Sasuke smirked, “Think you’ll last that long?”

 

Naruto held out a hand, “I will if you will.”

 

The two friends and technical rivals shook on it, leaving the brat stunned.

 

Then they went off to find Shisui to inform him that they were going to make his fight with Itachi look weak.  


 


End file.
